


Do Ninjas Believe in Magic?

by kanna666summon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, POV Alternating, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna666summon/pseuds/kanna666summon
Summary: Obito gets his letter from Hogwarts.He begins his magical journey, complete with awkward adolescent crushes, life-threatening scenarios and an irritatingly smart, impossibly RUDE Slytherin who wears a mask for some reason (probably to hide his ugly mug).What a jerk!





	1. First Year

>

Obito is ecstatic when he receives his letter.

It arrives on a Monday afternoon by owl and he is eating a sandwich when he hears the familiar sound of a beak tapping gently against glass. He rushes over and opens the envelope, smells the crisp parchment, sees the words written in flawless bottle-green handwriting and whoops for joy.

He yells and jumps around the house after pinching himself and realises this is not a dream, that his letter is here and _he is really going to Hogwarts!_ Grandma Masumi smiles as he waves his letter in her face, telling her that he’s finally going to become a real wizard, just like her and just like his mother (she had passed away when he was young in an accident, alongside his father).

They had been slightly worried he wouldn’t have received it—his magic had been sparse at the best of moments and he had only begun to show signs of it last year.

Obito and his Grandma plan their trip to Diagon Alley, and he vows internally to make his mother (witch) and father (Muggle) proud.

>

Diagon Alley is wonderful and exciting and filled with all kinds of unique smells and fascinating shops.

The stores are bustling and overflowing with back-to-school shoppers and soon-to-be first years like him. He sees a couple of students already dressed in their school robes, carrying their new school supplies and gleefully waves at them, grinning wide when they wave back in acknowledgement.

Cauldron, ingredients, wand, robes and then Grandma Masumi purchases a beautiful eagle owl and tells him to take good care of it, and also to write to her often. He nods as he accepts his new companion, taking in its beautiful feathers, sharp claws and its intelligent, sharp gaze.

He names it Kamui.

>

As they enter Flourish and Blotts, Obito tries to contain his excitement as Grandma Masumi tackles the extensive booklist and tells him to search for his new textbook on spells (he had never liked reading but he will make do because an education at Hogwarts is more than worth it).

Everyone is browsing or queuing for their books and bustling with movement, the sound of chatter buzzes around him as he moves through the aisles.

Obito’s attention turns to a boy with hair like starlight and face hidden beneath a mysterious black mask which covers the entire lower half of his face. He is standing alone in the corner and Obito wonders if he is lost and needs help.

Suddenly, a tall, blond-haired man appears and takes the boy’s hand, leading him out of the store.

Obito shrugs and moves on.

>

He waves goodbye to Grandma Masumi as the train pulls away from the platform, the steam rising and making his eyes tear (he wasn’t crying, damnit!).

Obito slips into an empty compartment and jumps when a pretty brown-haired girl walks in soon after he does, asking if she can sit here, with him.

Her name is Nohara Rin, she is also a first year and she is so _nice_ , her laugh is soothing, and her hair is shiny, and her eyes _sparkle_ when she laughs and Obito wants to be her friend more than anything.

They are later joined by a loud boy with bowl-cut hair (he tries not to laugh) who introduces himself as Might Gai and a cool-kid called Sarutobi Asuma.

He sees a flash of silver passing their compartment mid-way through the journey and wonders where he’d seen that head of fluffy hair before.

>

“Hey! You dropped this.” Obito runs over and taps the boy on the shoulder.

He is the boy with pretty silver hair like starlight and a black mask that’s covering half of his face. Obito remembers him now, from the train and from Diagon Alley and _smiles_ , hoping that this boy will be a new friend in the years to come.

A pale hand darts out to snag the book being offered to him (Obito notes how his fingers are so cold).

“Thanks,” The boy snaps, obviously not thankful at all. He pauses, giving Obito an unimpressed glance. “There’s a bit of dirt on your nose, by the way. Didn’t anyone tell you?”

The silver-haired boy walks away towards the boats, leaving Obito flushed and embarrassed and scrubbing furiously at his face.

 _What a jerk_ , he thinks.

He shrugs it off and gets onto a boat with Rin, more than ready for their first glimpse of the legendary Hogwarts Castle.

>

Professor Jiraiya is _tall_ and they have to tilt their heads upwards (his neck hurts) when he’s speaking to look at his face.

He welcomes them to Hogwarts and tells them that the sorting will now begin, and they will be placed into their respective houses.

Gai yells out that he wishes to join the honourable house of Gryffindor and Jiraiya laughs heartily, saying that as the head of Gryffindor house, he will be looking forward to having Gai with them amongst their ranks.

Obito knows Gryffindor is the home of the brave, Ravenclaw the intelligent, Hufflepuff the dedicated and Slytherin the ambitious.

He decides on the house that he wants and crosses his fingers beneath his new robes for good luck.

>

“ _Gryffindor!_ ”

Obito feels his chest bloom with happiness and relief as the Gryffindor table (his new housemates!) cheer wildly. He leaps off the stool towards the long wooden table and sits next to Gai and Asuma who have also been sorted into Gryffindor. Obito is thankful that his new friends are together with him and can’t wait for the school year to start already.

He listens to the buzz of excited conversation around him and notes how a boy named Raido with a peculiar scar across his nose is sorted into Slytherin.

Raido finds a seat next to the masked silver-haired boy who had embarrassed him earlier. Apparently, his name is Hatake Kakashi and Obito had noticed how the Great Hall went silent when his name had been called, whispers breaking out conspiratorily amongst the students. Why though, he has no idea.

Obito snorts and tries his best not to think along the lines of _Slytherins_ being jerks—but it is really hard, given their bad reputation from the last wizarding war.

A minute later, Rin is sorted into Gryffindor too and Obito finds it hard to think about anything else as she runs towards them and slides into the seat next to his, giving him a smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

>

Classes are tough and Obito has a hard time trying not to embarrass himself.

Luckily Professor Minato is kind and patient and slowly explains the theory of warding charms for him as the rest of the class get to practical spellcasting on an unfortunate bunch of doxies, who’ve been caged for the student's safety.

Meanwhile, Hatake Kakashi (the genius, the prodigy), is earning awed _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from their classmates as he runs through the entire list of spells in their textbook for warding off pests (the doxies are screeching in anger by the end of it) (nasty, hairy things).

Professor Minato claps and praises him enthusiastically, giving Hatake Kakashi’s hair a quick tousle. The boy swats the hand away and scowls, brows furrowing.

Obito decides that Kakashi is a rude, brown-nosing, know-it-all jerk and doesn’t like him very much at all.

>

Kakashi is walking back to the Slytherin common room when he is accosted by a housemate, a rambunctious girl named Anko with purple hair she swears is her natural colouring.

“Is it true you’re part Veela?”

He bristles at the intrusive question and feels anger bubbling in the pit of his belly. How had she found out? Just as he opens his mouth to tell her to get lost, she raises her sleeve and he catches an eyeful of shiny scales that run all the way from her forearm up her elbow.

She grins wide and he sees a pair of sharp fangs that are too long and thin to be human.

 _Oh_ , he realises.

Anko giggles and links her arm in his and the pair of them make their way back into the common room, together.

>

Potions is a breeze and Kakashi mixes his brew five times clockwise as the instructions say and waves his wand over the cauldron, completing his Cure for Boils.

Orochimaru (potions master and Slytherin’s head of house) walks over to their table and nods in approval at him and Ebisu, who preens under the attention like a dog being petted.

Kakashi lazily casts his gaze over to the rest of his classmates and wonders who thought it was a good idea to branch the Slytherins and Gryffindors together for nearly every subject. They are also a loud and annoying bunch and Kakashi thanks the heavens his housemates have a sense of dignity and decorum (well, _most_ of them anyway).

He scoffs as Uchiha Obito from Gryffindor manages to _explode_ his concoction and Ebisu, along with the rest of his housemates burst into mocking laughter as Orochimaru uses a water spell (“ _Aguamenti_.”) to douse the flames, soaking the entire table and Uchiha Obito in the process.

 _What a joke_ , Kakashi thinks, and turns the page to an advanced chapter of potions, wishing that class would end already.

>

Their first ever Flying lesson is a disaster.

Kakashi is starting to think that every class with Uchiha Obito in it will _inevitably_ turn out to be a disaster. He hovers a few feet above the ground on his broom lazily and watches as Tsume frantically chases after the boy (who is dangling dangerously off the handle) before he manages to fly over the high wall towards the rest of the castle.

He sighs as the Gryffindor is dislodged from his broom (ignoring the screams from his classmates) and slips out his wand, casting a silent but skilful _Levicorpus_ which dangles the black-haired boy by the ankle, barely saving him from kissing the grass below.

Said broom smashes into a thousand wooden pieces as it hits the stone wall and Tsume lands gracefully, catching Obito just as the incantation is released by Kakashi.

She turns her sharp gaze towards him, red triangle marks twisted in a beastly, pleased grin and then turns her attention back to Obito (who is already tearing and shaken). Tsume awards ten points to Slytherin for his quick thinking and excellent spellwork.

Anko and Raido give him matching smirks as he shrugs at them, while Ebisu boasts loudly about their (his) accomplishment and how Slytherin is the most talented house of their year.

The lesson ends soon after and Kakashi heads off to the Great Hall for lunch and realises that he is being followed closely by them. There is Anko (not completely human, like him), Raido (scarred and observant), Ebisu (suck up) and Ibiki (quiet and serious).

He decides that he doesn’t mind having them around and accepts his new entourage without protest.

>

Quidditch is _amazing_ and Obito hopes he will be able to secure a spot on the team next year. Maybe as a Chaser. Or even a Beater!

He yells and cheers for Gryffindor until his throat hurts as his upperclassmen zoom past the stands, working in perfect synchronisation and completely obliterating the opponent Hufflepuffs.

The match comes to an end as their seventh year Gryffindor Seeker catches the Snitch and a whopping 150 points are awarded to their team.

Everyone cheers and sings their song of victory and Obito decides that being Seeker would be awesome, too. 

>

Kakashi doesn’t care much for Quidditch and instead spends his afternoon in the library reading advanced books on Arithmancy.

He is joined by Ibiki who doesn’t care much for the sport either.

They spend the rest of the day in companionable silence and then ignore Anko when she bursts into the common room hours later with the rest of their housemates, declaring how she _will_ become a Beater next year when they are allowed to try out.

>

Christmas rolls around and Obito is all packed and ready to head home.

He waves cheerfully goodbye to his teachers and lugs his suitcase down the hallway, walking together with his friends.

As they pass the Great Hall, he sees a lone figure (face hidden behind a towering tome) at the empty Slytherin table.

He knows that some kids aren’t so lucky and will stay in the school for the Christmas break (nowhere to go) (no family to visit). He feels a pang of pity for whoever it is.

The tome is lowered, and he sees a familiar head of silver, fluffy hair and the pity all but disappears.

He resumes his path out the castle doors and towards the train and chats excitedly with his friends about their plans for the holiday (Rin and Gai promise to write and Asuma says he will be sending them all gifts).

Obito briefly entertains the thought of how things would be different if he and Kakashi were to somehow become friends. 

>

Kakashi reads his book and ignores the rest of his schoolmates returning home for Christmas.

He doesn’t envy them.

He doesn’t miss home.

He _does not_ miss his father.

Kakashi sees the spots where his tears have smudged the paper and realises that he is lying to himself.

He sits in the Great Hall alone until the students are all but gone.

Then he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and turns, taking in the visage of Minato and his warm, understanding smile.

He is pulled into a hug and hesitates for just a minute before breaking down in quiet sobs, grabbing at his teacher’s robes and wishing he could hug _Tou-san_ just one more time.

>

It is Christmas morning, and Kakashi joins the remaining faculty for the feast.

Tsunade and Jiraiya are arguing fervently about something while Orochimaru observes quietly from the side. He secretly wishes Headmaster Hiruzen would have stayed to keep them in check (his professors sometimes acted like children), but he had returned home with his son, Asuma (one of Uchiha Obito’s friends).

Minato and Tsume are talking about Quidditch. She slugs him on the arm, telling him to whip his Ravenclaws into shape (it looks painful).

Inoichi offers the end of a wizard cracker to him and Kakashi pulls and flinches as silver confetti and a plume of blue smoke ends up hitting him in the face. He blinks and sees a silver, charmed trinket in the shape of a dog barking excitedly at him from his plate and Kakashi smiles beneath the mask, giving it a little scratch.

Across the table, Minato gives him a hopeful nod and a gentle smile.

Kakashi decides that maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all.

>

On New Year’s Eve, Kakashi stands alone outside the owlery.

At least, he thought he was alone. He feels a presence behind him and is surprised to see Orochimaru, dressed in a simple black robe.

The potions master gives him a silent nod as he stands next to Kakashi in the cold.

And Kakashi knows, he is not the only one feeling alone and sometimes it is nice to be alone, together.

>

The second term begins and Obito is scribbling furiously on his parchment as he struggles to take notes.

Professor Shikaku speaks in a low, bored voice and rambles on about Transfiguration theory like it’s nothing and expects the rest of the class to keep up. He is nearly tearing his hair out in frustration when Rin slides him her notes, allowing him to copy.

He blushes and thanks her. She smiles.

>

Kakashi notices how the Nohara girl hands Uchiha Obito her notes and scowls.

He hates people who don’t work hard for their achievements. Those who don’t put in effort don’t deserve to succeed.

But he feels like a hypocrite when he notices Anko greedily eying his neatly written answers during their quiz and lets her copy off him after Shikaku falls asleep at his desk (undoubtedly the laziest professor at Hogwarts).

 _Just this once_ , he thinks.

>

The exams are over and Obito breathes a sigh of relief.

He spends the last week of the academic year playing magical board games and exploring parts of the castle with his friends.

When the Leaving Feast rolls around, he is horrified to learn that Slytherin has the most house points and is awarded the House Cup.

He grumbles unhappily with his fellow Gryffindors and promises to himself to do better next year so that they will win (and beat the smug looks off the Slytherin’s faces).

Hatake Kakashi catches his gaze from across the room and huffs, crossing his arms and giving him a judgemental glare.

_What a jerk!_

>

Kakashi rolls his eyes as he sees the crumbs coating Uchiha Obito’s mouth and wonders if he is even able to afford a mirror.

He wonders how such an unkempt, unruly boy managed to get into Hogwarts and hopes that next year, they will be in different classes.

The feast comes to an end and Kakashi celebrates with his housemates during a _private_ dinner party in their Slytherin common room (the lanterns have been charmed to glow green and snow silver confetti in their honour) and listens to the prefects’ speeches on how they must maintain their victory over Gryffindor the next year as well.

He wonders why Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been each other throats and thinks that it is stupid.

>

Kakashi packs his bags and is soon boarding the Hogwarts Express back to platform 9¾.

He is greeted by nobody and watches as his friends leave with their parents (Anko’s father is a pale, trembly thing) (Ebisu’s parents gush over his silver hair and noble heritage). Ibiki and Raido have already disappeared.

He sees the Gryffindors Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito leaving the station together and wonders if they have plans for the summer.

Kakashi leaves for home, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kakashi and Obito return for their second year and get into more shenanigans and trouble. Kakashi also makes an unlikely new friend!
> 
> My dear fellow Potterheads (especially my fellow Slytherins), let me know in the comments below if you have any requests and I'll be happy to add them in if they fit the plot! Hope you liked this!


	2. Second Year

>

_It’s good to be back_ , Kakashi thinks as he lays out his brand-new dress robes on the freshly pressed, green silk sheets.

He is fully prepared for classes, having revised and put into practice all his spell work and theory subjects with special permission from the Ministry to use his talents outside of school grounds (living alone had its benefits).

Later on, in the common room, the gang is reunited once again (sans Ebisu) and Kakashi rolls his eyes when Anko offers to lend him her broomstick so he can practice flying and then try-out for Quidditch with her.

Kakashi states very clearly that he is _not_ interested but despite some mild protests from Anko, they leave it at that.

>

The Sorting begins and Kakashi claps blandly with the rest of his housemates as a kid named Yamato Tenzo is sorted into Slytherin.

He shakily gets off the stool and looks almost disappointed to be sorted in with them (the prejudice against their house was still eminent), but Kakashi doesn't take offence. He can't say the same for his housemates though and notices Ebisu giving the boy a haughty look.

Anko pats the nervous looking brunet on the back as he takes a seat next to the four of them.

“Hello,” Yamato says and bows his head in respect, his back ramrod straight like a tree. “I’m Yamato.”

Raido raises an eyebrow and they exchange an amused glance. “We know.”

The boy’s face is burning red by now and Kakashi feels slightly sorry for him.

He offers the boy a polite smile through his mask and tries not to be weirded out when the kid gives him a strange, awestruck look in return (Kakashi wishes he would close his mouth).

They continue the rest of the start-of-year feast in silence and Kakashi slides his gaze over to Uchiha Obito, who is seated at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his usual gang of morons.

 _Huh_ , Kakashi thinks. _He looks taller._

>

That night, after Raido is fast asleep in bed, Kakashi leaves their shared bedroom (careful not to wake him) and meets Anko outside their dormitory.

They make their way to the Headmaster’s office together.

Entering the study (password, _bandanna_ ), Kakashi takes in the sight of endless books on towering shelves and the paintings of past Headmasters eying them curiously from the wall. There is also a numerous amount of man-sized, taxidermized monkeys and he tries and fails not to be creeped out.

They are talked to by Hiruzen in soft, dulcet tones about their unique heritage and he asks if there is anything the school can do to make their lives more comfortable.

Anko asks for some special cream from Orochimaru to help with the shedding of her scales when spring rolls around while Kakashi shakes his head and says that the charmed mask he’s wearing will suffice.

Hiruzen takes note and smiles at them pleasantly, bidding them goodnight.

He assures them that the Magical Diversity programme will be a success and their remaining time at Hogwarts, compelling and fruitful.

>

On his way to the greenhouses, Kakashi is accosted by the loud boy from Gryffindor with an unfortunate helmet hairdo.

“I challenge you to a duel!” He yells, finger pointed straight in his face and _wow_ Kakashi has never backtracked faster in his life.

The brunette girl dashes up to them and yanks on her friend’s robes furiously. She starts apologising for her friend's behaviour (Gai is protesting and struggling to get free) and tells him that her name is Nohara Rin and it is nice to meet him, which Kakashi already knows (and ignores).

Her cheeks pink as she looks at him and Kakashi briefly wonders what her problem is until he spots the disbelieving, envious glare Uchiha Obito is throwing his way.

 _Oh_ , he realises and concedes that his life at Hogwarts _is_ full of surprises.

>

Obito feels the rage bubbling up inside him and his ears turning red as Rin gives Kakashi an admiring glance, her cheeks pinking shyly as she introduces herself.

He is angry because Kakashi is a cold-hearted _jerk_ and doesn’t deserve to be looked at in that kind, gentle way, especially not by someone as amazing as Rin.

He is angry because Kakashi rudely ignores her and continues on his path towards the greenhouses like Rin and Gai are invisible.

He is _jealous_ because he wants Rin to look at _him_ that way and he is realising now how boys who are talented and composed like Kakashi easily get what they want because life isn’t fair, and everything _sucks_.

>

The Quidditch try-outs are muddy and sweaty and it is pouring rain, but Obito loves it.

He manoeuvres expertly on his brand new broomstick (a Cleansweep Seven he’d _begged_ Grandma Masumi for) thanks to the tiring flying lessons he’d received from Rin’s cousin—a Gryffindor Chaser from two years prior to their admittance into Hogwarts—over the summer and manages to impress the team captain by catching the snitch in a complicated, somersaulting leap.

Hours later when the results are posted on the walls outside the Great Hall, he screams in uninhibited joy as he sees his name written boldly upon the parchment, declaring him the new Gryffindor Seeker.

Rin congratulates him and gives him a big hug, telling him that all his hard work has finally paid off. He turns as red as their house colours.

A few feet away, the Slytherin team's try-out results are also being posted and the purple-haired girl who is always with Kakashi is whooping for joy.

She spies him looking and sticks out her tongue mockingly, flipping him off (Rin gasps in shock) along with his fellow Gryffindors. The Slytherins chuckle amusedly at her antics and one reaches out to pat her on the back, telling her good job.

Obito is thinking about throwing some kind of hex at her when he catches a flash of thin, sharp _fangs_ and pales, wondering if that creepy girl is secretly some kind of vampire.

>

Kakashi _hates_ sweets.

The Halloween Feast this year is bigger and grander than ever and he honestly doesn't care for such mundane festivities. Despite planning to skip it, he’d been dragged down here by Anko and Raido, trailed by a silent Ibiki (who he swears was smirking).

He pokes at the slice of blueberry cheesecake he is given by a nosy fourth year girl (“You need to eat more, Hatake. You’re as thin as a sheet.”) and frowns.

Kakashi’s gaze drifts into the crowd and comes to rest on the back of Uchiha Obito’s head.

The boy is laughing about something and looking like he’s having the time of his life which Kakashi envies—Obito has an obvious sweet tooth and is able to enjoy the undoubtedly backbreaking effort it took to prepare this feast (House Elves were so underappreciated). 

Surely eating yourself into a diabetic coma couldn’t be _that_ enjoyable. 

>

The tables are covered with so many desserts and sweets that Obito is unsure of where to start first. He feels himself salivating and rolls up his sleeves, ready to gorge himself until he blacks out and has to be carried back to their common room.

Obito takes a candied apple (starting simple) and laughs as Gai splatters pudding on his lap clumsily in his vigour.

He hears a _psst_ and turns to Asuma, who is waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Rin! _He’s_ looking at you,” He teases her and points subtly behind them towards the Slytherin table.

Obito and Rin turn to look at the same time and catch Hatake Kakashi quickly averting his gaze to the left.

Rin blushes, hopeful, and Obito scowls as he resumes biting into his apple with a vengeance.

>

Charms class is much tougher than Obito remembers.

Professor Inoichi is trying to teach him the proper wand movement for _Lumos_ when he notices Hatake Kakashi standing by the window.

The sunlight highlights his silvery locks (its so shiny) and Obito’s eyes widen as he notices the strands almost… floating and dancing in the air. There is no wind in the enclosed classroom, and he wonders if it is a trick of the light.

He can't stop staring.

>

Kakashi feels Uchiha Obito’s intense gaze on him and notes how Obito looks like an even bigger idiot than usual with that awestruck look on his face.

Then, he notices how a few of his other classmates are starting to look at him the same way and realises that he is doing it. _Again._

Inoichi clears his throat loudly, snapping them out of the trance and tells them all to line up and show him their spell work.

Kakashi is very grateful for the distraction.

>

His first Quidditch match is a grand success.

Obito is lifted by his housemates and tossed into the air as they celebrate in their common room, banners of maroon, red and gold strung up from the ceiling. The paintings are cheering along with them and one yells that there just might be hope for Gryffindor to win the House Cup yet.

Gai thumps him heartily on the back and tells him that he is inspired by his youthfulness and will be wanting to try-out for Quidditch next year himself. Rin gives him a tight hug and tells him he is amazing (he certainly _feels_ amazing, after her compliment).

Asuma brings them scones and pies he’d snuck back from the kitchens and they all delve happily into the food, discussing the highlights of the match and making fun of how green the Slytherins looked when they'd lost and how it matched the shade of their uniforms.

Obito is bursting with happiness and knows that this will be one of the best days of his life in the decades to come.

>

Kakashi winces as Anko nearly shatters the handle of her broom in frustration.

They are alone in the locker room (the rest of their Quidditch team had already left, heads hung and scowls eminent). Slytherin has just lost miserably to Gryffindor, due to their new Keeper’s lack of finesse and being unable to keep most of the goals blocked from their opponent’s attempts to score.

He will probably be booted off the team by next year—and so will the captain, for making a recruiting decision based on favour rather than skill.

Anko had fought admirably (her beating skills were nothing to laugh at) but it was all for nought when Uchiha Obito miraculously caught the snitch within thirty minutes of the match (dead last has a talent, after all) (good for him).

Kakashi tries not to think of the amazing way Obito had been soaring through the air and instead, focuses his attention on comforting his friend.

>

During Defence Against the Dark Arts, Minato tells them all to group together in pairs and _not_ with people from their own houses.

Kakashi sighs as he is unwillingly separated from his housemates and stands in the middle of the classroom, hoping that his partner will be someone at least remotely capable.

Within seconds, he is approached by a shy but eager-looking Nohara Rin who tugs on his sleeve and asks if he wants to be partners. He shrugs and agrees, and they head to a corner of the spacious room, wands in hand.

Kakashi lets Rin go first and she casts a weak _Expelliarmus_ charm at him. His wand tugs pathetically and he doesn’t even have to hold onto it to prevent it from flying away like it’s supposed to.

He scowls and tells her sharply to put more effort into it and _focus_ because when something goes wrong and she needs to protect herself, her pathetic, half-assed spellwork won’t help her. Rin is shocked for a moment but then nods determinedly, ready to cast again—when a punch comes flying out of nowhere and Kakashi is reeling back in pain.

He crumples to the ground and looks up at a furious Uchiha Obito who is glaring fiercely and yelling at him not to talk to Rin that way.

“Boys!” Minato intervenes and rushes over to Kakashi’s side, lifting Kakashi’s jaw gently to assess the damage (which is stupid, given how he’s wearing a mask) (he shrugs and tells Minato that it doesn’t hurt at all).

Their classmates are standing around, muttering in shock and he faintly hears the sounds of a furious Anko being held back by Raido and Ibiki. Rin remains frozen, looking like she's conflicted on whose side to take. She eventually gives her friend a disappointed look and crosses her arms (Kakashi hopes Obito gets an earful from her later). 

Obito is sternly scolded and then punished for his rash actions, sentenced to detention tonight with the Care of Magical Creatures professor and the Gryffindor head of house, Jiraiya.

He is about to smirk at Obito’s dejected look when Minato turns to _him_ and tells him that he will be going too and they need to learn to get over their differences and work together, no matter what house they come from.

>

Later that night at dinner, Anko is muttering furiously about hexing Obito into oblivion and Raido gives him a sympathetic glance.

“Want us to come with?” He asks.

Kakashi is surprised at the generous offer and notes how Anko, Raido and Ibiki are giving him serious looks, filled with determination (Ebisu has abandoned them in favour of chatting with some fifth years).

He wonders how he had earned their loyalty and feels a warmth blooming in his previously empty, cold heart.

“I’ll be fine,” He assures them and smiles when Anko gives him a grin and pecks him on the cheek affectionately, ignoring the rest of the table who are making _way hey hey_ noises.

He finishes his dinner and bids them goodbye, heading off to the cabin where he knows Jiraiya will be waiting.

>

Jiraiya ruffles Kakashi’s hair and praises him for being a man and taking a hit without complaint (Minato had probably told him what happened).

They wait for Obito in comfortable silence until Jiraiya suddenly says that Sakumo would have been proud of him, too.

Kakashi doesn’t reply.

Obito arrives twenty minutes late and is scolded in an almost blasé manner by Jiraiya (no wonder the boy never changed) (Orochimaru would have put his foot down within the first week).

They head into the Forbidden Forest which is dark and looming and Kakashi grips his wand (under his sleeve) just a little tighter.

>

Obito shivers as he tries not to be spooked by the creepy branches reaching out at him and ominous mist swirling in the air. The ground is hard, cool and flat and it is strange how there are almost no sounds of wildlife in a forest as large as this. 

Jiraiya explains how they are to follow him closely, no more than three meters away, as he delivers a message from Headmaster Hiruzen to the centaurs.

They cautiously approach the corner of the forest where a small herd is waiting. He is awed by their strong, muscled upper bodies and strong, galloping hoofs. They have a sense of dignity and pride about them and Obito thinks that they're awesome. Not mindless beasts at all, despite how they were classified by the Ministry. 

The leader, who is named Firenze according to Jiraiya (he has white-blonde hair and a lower body light in colour) approaches and gently takes the scroll from Jiraiya’s outstretched hand.

Before he pulls away, however, he stops and starts sniffing the air like something had caught his interest—and abruptly turns to Kakashi, who tenses. The silver-haired boy doesn't move a muscle as Firenze leans in and takes a deep sniff, stopping only when Jiraiya steps protectively in front of him.

Firenze leans back and apologises. His eyes are filled with the spark of recognition and he bows his head slightly at Kakashi in silent apology and trots back to his comrades. The herd gallops off into the forest, hoofs thundering against the soil, leaving them alone once more.

Obito is worried and tugs on Kakashi’s sleeve, wondering what the hell just happened.

“You okay?” He asks, previous anger at the boy all but forgotten.

Kakashi is surprised by the question (still in a daze) and nods slowly, firmly removing Obito’s hand off his person.

They walk back to the castle in silence.

>

When Christmas Break rolls around, Kakashi submits his name to Tsunade again as part of the protocol. She nods as she accepts his form (not looking up from her pile of paperwork) and tells him to scat because she is busy and doesn't like it when brats loiter around.

Kakashi sourly wonders why Tsunade ever accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts if she hates children so much (she _is_ a good teacher, though).

As he is about to leave her office, he is surprised to see the rowdy Gryffindor boy named Might Gai trail in and also applying to stay in the castle during the break (he hadn’t last year). Kakashi brushes past him silently and keeps walking, avoiding meeting his eye.

On his way back to the Slytherin dormitory, Gai catches up to him, panting.

“Hatake Kakashi… I look forward to this Christmas with you!” He all but grins, giving a big thumbs-up and a huge smile.

Kakashi snorts in amusement and leaves without replying.

He squishes the prick of guilt he feels at leaving the boy behind and forces himself not to think of why Gai might be staying behind as well.

>

The Christmas Feast this year is less lively, with Minato and Jiraiya choosing to return home to visit family.

Kakashi sits at the long table, poking at his food listlessly when someone _lands_ on the bench next to him.

It is Might Gai, and he is giving Kakashi the same beaming, positive smile as before.

“Merry Christmas, Kakashi,” He says loudly and holds out a shabbily wrapped box (was that newspaper?). Kakashi stares blankly at it until Tsume yells across the table to _just take it already—it’s a gift, you brat!_

He receives the box with shaking hands and wonders why Gai is being so nice to him when he's been nothing but cold before. Unwrapping the box, Kakashi finds a potted fern in a ceramic pot with the label _Mr Ukki_ written in scrawling, messy handwriting.

“To celebrate our new rivalry and friendship,” Gai says and pats Kakashi on the back. That annoys him. “It’s a fern that contains healing properties for mild cuts and bruises!”

Gai gives Tsunade a thankful thumbs-up for her help with the gift and laughs as she drunkenly mumbles back across the table about annoying little shits who have too much time on their hands. The teachers are staring at the exchange almost in amusement and Kakashi swears he heard the telltale click of a Muggle smartphone's camera.

“Uh, thank you… but why…?” Kakashi is very curious. He doesn't remember ever having a need for such a plant, useful as it was (he admits it is a thoughtful gift).

“Ah, well—you’ll be needing it, won’t you? After I defeat you in our inevitable duel! It will be youthful and majestic!”

The rest of the table bursts into laughter and Kakashi feels himself getting even more annoyed and also, a strange sense of _competitiveness_ rising at the declaration.

“I think you’ll need this more,” Kakashi challenges, pushing the box back to Gai who sputters about returning gifts being bad luck and in poor taste.

Despite the Gryffindor's antics, he knows Gai isn't doing this out of animosity and Kakashi is smiling beneath his mask. 

He decides that this year, Christmas is okay too and that Gai is not as bad as he’d thought.

>

On New Year’s Eve, Kakashi is heading back to the Slytherin dormitory after a peaceful afternoon of reading ( _Hogwarts: A History_ ) when he hears sobbing coming from a small alcove in the hallway.

He thinks it might be the Grey Lady until he identifies the sounds to be distinctively male. Unable to fight against his curiosity, he walks over and finds Gai sobbing into his robes as he crouches on the ground, shoulders shaking.

“ _Dad_ …”

It is a pained sound that makes Kakashi’s heart twinge uncomfortably.

Gai doesn’t notice Kakashi standing there and doesn’t see the spark of understanding and empathy Kakashi throws his way.

Kakashi thinks that he should just leave (it’s none of his business), but his feet remain rooted to the spot, his conscience getting the better of him.

Slowly, he leans down and places a hand on Gai’s head.

The Gryffindor jumps in shock and looks up, eyes rimmed red with tears and snot dangling from his nose (gross).

They stare at each other in silence until Kakashi is suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. Gai wails and clutches at his robes and sobs about how much he misses his Dad (and Kakashi gets it, he does), how there had been an accident and how now he was all alone. The Slytherin reels in his annoyance and instead gives his pathetic schoolmate an awkward pat on the back.

He generously allows Gai to spend the next ten minutes sobbing into his (now dirty) dress robes before pulling back.

“You don't have anyone else?” Kakashi asks, emotionless.

Gai nods, looking miserable and hopeless. It looks wrong on him, wrong on the Gai who Kakashi knows is always upbeat and loud and enthusiastic.

He shrugs his shoulders and offers Gai a simple solution.

“Then become stronger. So you can protect those precious to you in the future.”

Gai’s gaze is suddenly filled with an emotion he can't identify and Kakashi shrugs again, getting up and walking away.

The rest of the holidays pass by in a quiet blur and Kakashi leaves his room only to eat, hoping not to run into Gai again (it would be awkward).

He doesn't. 

>

At the beginning of the second term, Obito and Rin are surprised when Gai sees Kakashi heading to their Herbology class along with the Slytherins and gives the silvery-haired boy a hearty wave and greeting him normally instead of demanding for a duel.

To their utter shock and disbelief, Kakashi _actually_ waves back.

“What happened while we were gone?” Rin asks wondrously, eyes darting back and forth between them.

Gai merely laughs and says that the power of friendship exceeds the boundaries of their houses and that it is always good to make new friends.

Obito disagrees and sullenly glares at Kakashi’s back. 

>

Kamui flies into the Great Hall during breakfast and drops a parcel onto Obito’s lap.

He pets his owl affectionately and gifts Kamui the rest of his bacon, fingers quickly disposing of the wrapping paper covering the package.

It is a Remembrall, and Obito groans as his friends burst out into laughter, knowing that Obito’s Grandma is probably worried about the constant letters she receives about his tardiness.

He picks up the ball and marvels at the blossoming red smoke within the transparent sphere before realising that he’d forgotten his homework for Charms.

Thanking Grandma Masumi internally, Obito tucks away the item in his robes and rushes back to the common room before classes start, much to the amusement of everyone watching.

>

Exams fly by with ease and Kakashi wonders if anything at this school will even pose a challenge for him at this point.

He and his fellow Slytherins relax in their common room and Anko invites him to her house for the summer to meet her mother.

Kakashi knows that Anko isn’t human and that she is part-Naga, her mother an endangered, powerful and protected magical species that only a handful of wizards are allowed to approach.

It is also better than returning to a cold, empty home, he thinks.

He says he is honoured and accepts her invitation.

>

The Leaving Feast ends on the same note that it did the previous year, with the Slytherins taking the House Cup and Gryffindor shy exactly thirty points to match. Ravenclaw follows in third place (a pretty girl with purple eyeshadow loudly tells her fellow housemates that this is unacceptable and they have to step up their game) and the Hufflepuffs are fourth. 

Kakashi smirks as he sees Obito throwing him an angry, determined glare across the hall and is tempted to laugh at the futility of it. He also sees Gai giving him a congratulatory thumbs-up and nods his head towards him in acknowledgement (the action making Obito sputter in disbelief at his housemate).

As the students finally vacate the dormitories the next morning, Kakashi finds himself automatically looking for a head of cropped black hair in the crowd and briefly wonders why this is so.

Maybe to enjoy the predictable and hilarious look of anger on his face, every time he sees Kakashi. 

>

The trip to Anko’s home takes a full day, even with the convenience of Muggle transportation. 

The Mitarashi compound is located in a thick forest bursting with life, and Kakashi drops his bag in the guest room and admires the beautiful, three-storey home with wooden panelling, huge glass windows and strong warding charms cast around the perimeter to prevent muggles or other uninvited creatures from wandering in.

Anko’s dad ushers them towards the garden where his wife is waiting and disappears into the kitchen to make dinner.

Madame Mitarashi is a magnificent, powerful Naga with scales that gleam a beautiful bright purple and sporting the same, ashen purple hair colour as her daughter (turns out Anko had been telling the truth about that). Her tail is at least six meters long and Kakashi pities the prey that falls into her grasp, any creature would surely die a slow and painful death.

She speaks in a variation of Parseltongue to her daughter and then switches effortlessly to English when turning to address Kakashi.

“I’m honoured that my daughter has made herself such a powerful friend,” She hisses, her hand coming to caress his clothed cheek. He ignores the comment about his ancestry, for those were his father's achievements, and not his. The Naga tugs at the rim of his mask with clawed fingers as if asking for permission. Kakashi allows her a peek (Anko tries to see but he tilts his face away mysteriously). “And so _beautiful_ … tell me, boy, what manner of creature were you birthed from?”

“My father was a wizard and my mother a Veela, Madame.” He answers politely.

“Ah, the Veela,” She laughs. It is an odd, hissing noise and her long tongue flickers out in amusement. “Beautiful _and_ deadly. A lovely combination.”

He sees Anko grinning at him brightly and Kakashi knows this means she approves.

>

“So, what subjects do you have in mind?”

Kakashi looks up from his book and hums, remembering that with the beginning of their third year comes a new slew of subjects to tackle in preparation for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels (sixth year). He hasn’t thought of what classes to choose yet and tells her he doesn't know.

Anko cleverly tells him that since he hasn’t decided, he should just pick two for more free time and join their Quidditch team to compensate for their shitty Keeper who had (predictably) been kicked off the team after last year’s horrific match.

“I don’t see why I should,” Kakashi says, unconvinced. “I’ve never tried playing Quidditch. I might be shit at it for all we know.”

“Then let’s try now!” Anko gives him a determined look. “You fly well, Kakashi. I’ve seen you fly during our first year and you were one of the best among us.”

He thinks about it.

“I will be wanting to take _at least_ three new subjects. How many practice sessions are there in a week?”

“At least three," She says curtly and then sheepishly scratches her cheek as she sees his disbelieving glance. Kakashi already has a vague idea of the real amount, he'd seen Anko coming back to their common room dirty and tired at least four nights in a row. " _Maybe_ more... especially during the tournament season.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. She groans and grabs his shoulders, throttling him.

“Please, Kakashi! You're a genius anyway and you're always talking about how classes are boring and exams are easy! I need you! _We_ need you! At least TRY!!” She begs and it is so uncharacteristic for her (she usually demands) that he nods dumbly in response.

She lights up and gives him a big, fanged grin. “Yes!!! You won’t regret this, Kakashi! Now, let’s get to work!”

Anko reaches for her broomstick (a Comet Two Ninety) (where did that come from, anyway?) and starts running off towards the garden, blissfully ignorant of the time and the fact that her parents both retired for the evening hours ago. 

“Wha—hey! It’s already dark outside!” He chases after her.

The two of them practice late into the night and as much as they can for the rest of his stay. He thinks of Uchiha Obito flying gracefully through the air and somehow, motivates himself through the gruelling 'training sessions' Anko pushes him into.

Kakashi hopes that when school reopens again for their third year, he somehow manages to survive this and secretly wishes for good luck.

A new challenge might be good (he had been getting almost bored with the curriculum). 

The potential look on Uchiha Obito's face if he makes the team, even better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Drama happens when Kakashi comes to a great realisation and something sinister comes into play.


	3. Third Year

>

Kakashi and Anko scan the wide selection of broomsticks at The Broom Shop in Diagon Alley.

They are flanked by Ibiki and Raido who have been bribed with boxes of Bertie Botts’ Every Flavour Beans to hold their heavy bags of new spell books as they browse.

“How about this?” Anko says, pointing to a Nimbus 2000 which is hung up in a corner, polished to perfection. “It’s a little outdated but still one of the faster brooms for starters. It turns easily too.”

He exams the mahogany handle and neat twigs, contemplating the cost and decides that taking a little bit extra out of the inheritance left for him by his father wouldn’t hurt.

An hour later, after a detour to Gringotts Bank, the four of them leave the store, Kakashi holding his new package tightly under his arm. 

They head to the Leaky Cauldron, having chosen to stay the night there together before boarding the train back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

He bunks in with Anko (ignoring Raido’s teasing about them being a couple) (there are _two_ beds so it's not like they’re sharing) and helps her apply some moisturising cream on her scaly arms and on her upper back where she can’t reach.

Anko asks to see what’s under his mask and he laughs. “It’s more fun to keep you guessing,” He shrugs.

He listens to her rant on how _utterly unfair_ it was that her mother had got to see but not her, his best friend.

“Well, isn’t that enough?” He teases, infuriatingly. Kakashi is mildly surprised at how naturally he’d accepted the title (he is quite pleased with it, actually).

Anko huffs and turns her back to him, flopping back onto the duvet.

They fall asleep to the sound of Muggle train tracks (he casts a quick _Silencio_ against the windows) and low, drunk voices coming from the bar below.

>

As the third year begins, Obito knows it is time to double down on the studying.

With the start-of-year feast out of the way and the prefects having sent the new first years off to bed, Obito, Rin, Asuma and Gai have gathered in the common room on a sofa by the fireplace to decide on their new classes.

They have a swarm of new subjects to tackle and while he’s no overachiever (unlike a certain silver-haired Slytherin he knows), he is required to take on _at least_ two of the following subjects:

 _Ancient Runes_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Care of Magical Creatures_  
_Divination_  
_Muggle Studies_

Obito ponders the options and wonders who would actually _willingly_ take on Arithmancy (numbers suck). They have all chosen to take Care of Magical Creatures, which is taught by Professor Jiraiya and said to be filled with loads of outdoor excitement.

Gai chooses Muggle Studies as his second along with Asuma (his father had stressed on the importance of Wizard-Muggle relations) and is also taking on Ancient Runes as a third.

It is only when Rin chooses Divination, saying that she finds it romantic and mysterious, does Obito follow suit.

>

Their very first Divination lesson starts off on a bad note.

First of all, they’re bunched in together with the Slytherins _again_ , and Obito frowns as Kakashi eyes them scathingly (probably thinking something along the same lines). Rin, however, is numb to the Slytherin’s standoffishness and blushes as she sees him for the first time since before the summer. 

It makes Obito want to _puke_.

Professor Shibi Aburame is a quiet man, dressed in a long, dark robe and wearing a pair of round sunglasses (indoors, he might add). He introduces himself curtly (“Aburame, Shibi.”) and tells them to find a seat, then wanders to the centre of the room and doesn’t move.

Five minutes pass by in complete silence (everyone is weirded out) and is only broken when Hatake Kakashi clears his throat loudly and impatiently. The professor simply looks up and tells them to turn to page thirteen.

It is a page on reading _tea leaves_ , and he groans along with most of the boys around him as the girls squeal excitedly about finding destiny and Merlin forbid— _love predictions_.

They are instructed to drink the tea before them and leave just a bit of the liquid, then to study each other’s cups and write down their predictions on a piece of parchment to be submitted at the end of the lesson (no less than five inches long).

Obito drinks the cold, jasmine tea and nearly chokes when he sees Rin pointedly glancing at her book, which is opened to a page on romance readings.

A moment later, they swap cups and he refers to the textbook, squinting as he tries to make sense of the tiny dark blob (a giraffe?) (no wait, maybe a donkey!).

He feels a presence behind him and jumps about a foot in the air when he sees his startled face reflecting off dark lenses.

“Let me,” Professor Shibi takes the cup Rin is holding (his cup) into his hands, twisting and turning it sideways then upwards then downwards, even giving it a little shake. “Hm. Very interesting.”

“What? What does it say?” Obito can’t help but be curious.

“Someone has taken a liking to you, child,” The Seer says, emotionless expression revealing nothing else. “Why? This is because the leaves are arranged in the shape of a heart shadowed by the Cross. There is a person who loves you, but you must be cautious in your attempt to find your truest bond.”

He is handed back the cup and feels mortified as his housemates burst into giggles and conspiring whispers.

“Sounds like somebody’s getting a girlfriend!”

“Hey, hey, it’s _Rin_ , isn’t it?” To his mortification, the object of his affections is dragged into it and he sees her squirming under the unwanted attention.

Before he can tell them to shut up, however, Kakashi interrupts.

“Can we get on with it?” His voice is ice-cold, and he is crossing his arms, glaring at them. “I don’t particularly care for this nonsense.”

The class _oohs_ as Obito’s face flames red. _What a jerk!_ Like it had been _his_ fault any of this had happened. 

>

Shibi doesn’t say anything about his rude outburst but instead, approaches him silently, hand outstretched.

Kakashi knows this is the professor’s way of punishing him and scowls, handing over his drained teacup (Ibiki is thankfully silent throughout this debacle) (Anko and Raido had chosen Ancient Runes instead).

“Interesting. Very interesting,” Shibi says _again_ and Kakashi thinks that everything must be interesting when you’re stuck in an attic making tea and teaching nonsense to children. “Why? That is because you have the spiral. Your destiny is about to change, and you will be finding yourself at the crossroads of life.” 

The girls swoon at the mysteriousness of his prediction and begin whispering, throwing him suggestive glances that makes him wildly uncomfortable (oh the joys of puberty). It sounds like a bunch of nonsense to him, and catching Obito’s exaggerated eye-roll, he was sure the other agreed (that would be a first).

Handing him back his cup, Shibi returns to the front of the class, taking his seat and falling silent once more (Kakashi is thankful).

>

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Minato gleefully tells them that they will be tackling a Boggart today.

It is a creature whose true form nobody has ever seen, and it takes on the physical appearance of your worst fear. The incantation to tackle this is _Riddikulus_ and they are told to visualise something funny and light-hearted as they cast in order to repel the creature.

Kakashi snorts derisively and wonders if there will be a giant bug or something stupid like that appearing (bugs weren’t scary, just gross). There isn’t much that can scare him, and he wonders if the Boggart will even pose a challenge.

They get into a straight line after practising the incantation (“It’s _Riddikulus_ , not Ridiculous, Obito!”) (“Don’t you mean, _he’s_ ridiculous?”) (“ _Shut up,_ Asuma!”) and stare as Minato wheels out a wardrobe which is locked tight, something angry and restless growling and banging against the wooden door.

He slips out his wand and waits his turn.

>

Obito represses the urge to scream like a girl as a giant, disgusting looking cockroach appears before him, its antennae twitching and feeling in the air, wings twitching as it crawls towards him.

“ _R-Riddikulus!_ ” He croaks, and the bug grows a turtle shell and a rainbow afro, squirming about uselessly.

“Nice one, Obito!” Professor Minato praises. He sighs in relief, still feeling creeped out and rubs his arms soothingly to rid them of the goosebumps. “Next!”

He walks to the back of the line and ignores Kakashi who throws him an exasperated look (“Really?”), smiling shakily at his friends. Gai gives him a thumbs-up and tells him he did well and Rin pats him on the back.

After a couple more students it is Kakashi’s turn.

The Slytherin lifts his wand into casting position and the Boggart changes shape. Obito gleefully watches, wondering what form it will take and if he could possibly use this information to perhaps prank Kakashi later on.

A tall, middle-aged man appears, with a handsome face and a shade of silver hair just like Kakashi’s. He is wearing a pair of beige trousers and a white button-up shirt, looking perfectly harmless and exactly like a normal human being. He is even smiling.

The class is confused and Obito wonders if perhaps, something went wrong—when the man’s shirt starts blooming red across his stomach and blood, _so much blood_ starts flowing and dripping and splattering across the wooden floor.

Kakashi is frozen. Shaking.

His wand clatters to the floor and the class is stunned into silence as the genius of their year falters and is unable to counter (nobody can remember a time where Kakashi had been unable to cast).

Clearly, something has gone terribly wrong here. Professor Minato leaps in front of his student and hexes the Boggart back into its prison along with the mess, his expression grim.

“Class is dismissed,” He says firmly and ignores the protests coming from the students behind Kakashi (Asuma is one of them). “Head to lunch, now!”

His tone is serious and holds no room for further debate.

As Obito leaves the class with his friends, he turns and sees Kakashi crumpled in a trembling heap as Professor Minato wraps his arms around him, whispering in a soothing, gentle tone.

The door is charmed shut behind them.

>

“What was that about?”

Rin, Gai and Asuma throw him disbelieving looks at the question. Obito cocks his head, unsure of what he’s missing.

“Don’t you know who that was?” Rin chides gently, poking him on the forehead.

“No, I don’t. What’s the big deal? So Kakashi’s scared of blood, _tons_ of people are—”

Rin sighs and shakes her head.

“It wasn’t the blood, Obito.” Is her vague reply. “But it isn’t my place to say.”

The four of them continue towards the Great Hall in silence (even Gai looks sombre and remains quiet).

Obito is more confused now than ever.

>

Half-way through their meal, Obito notices Kakashi being led to the Slytherin table by Professor Minato and the Slytherin Beater, Anko Mitarashi.

Kakashi looks much calmer than he had at the end of their DADA lesson and Obito feels relieved (not sure why) (the guy was still a jerk and deserved to be taken down a few pegs).

He resumes his meal and Asuma tells them more about the interesting technological gadgets they learn about in Muggle Studies, which piques his interest.

>

That evening, Kakashi and Anko train together at the Quidditch Stadium by themselves, in preparation for the try-outs soon to come.

He is panting heavily from the exertion and invites the pain as a welcome distraction from his little mishap in the afternoon.

Anko’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder from their position in the air.

“You don’t have to keep everything to yourself,” She says firmly and gives him a rare, concerned look. “We’re here for you, too.”

He thanks her, accepting her kind gesture but ignoring the advice.

Kakashi falls asleep to nightmares for the rest of the week and is tempted to _Obliviate_ himself in order to forget.

But he doesn’t and instead uses it to push through the new mountain of homework that awaits him (Arithmancy, Divination being two of three electives he’d selected) (Care of Magical Creatures would take place on Friday).

The weekend approaches at a crawl-like pace and Kakashi can’t wait to head to Hogsmeade for a change in scenery.

>

“Make sure you all have your consent forms signed and ready!” Madame Tsume reminds them as they pass her on their way towards the Gamekeeper’s hut for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures Class. “Those who _don’t_ have their forms _won’t_ be going to Hogsmeade!” She warns.

Obito remembers the signed form he’d left in his luggage and sighs in relief (he double checks his Remembrall just to be sure).

Their first ever visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow was going to be amazing.

They would have Butterbeers, buy treats from Honeydukes and basically, get to hang out together _outside_ school grounds as a clique for the first time.

Obito can’t wait.

But first, he has to get through the last class of the week.

>

Professor Jiraiya greets them with gusto and Obito cheers along with the Gryffindors after his warm welcoming speech.

The Slytherins are sullen and indifferent as usual—that is until their teacher shows them the manner of creature they will be studying today.

“Fleetwing!” He calls and _whistles_ , loud and high-pitched.

Out of the trees steps a majestic, winged creature.

It is _huge_ and has golden feathers that preen as it trots over to him, proudly. Its head and upper body look much like an eagle and the back of its body presents a pair of strong hooves, similar to a horse. Everyone is chattering excitedly, and even _Kakashi_ looks pleased, eyes widening in awe.

Obito turns his attention back to Professor Jiraiya as the man claps his hands together twice for silence.

“Beautiful, isn’t she? Does anyone know anything about the nature of a Hippogriff?”

Kakashi’s hand _flies_ into the air and Obito snorts. He is quickly elbowed sharply in the side by Rin, who tells him not to be rude.

“The Hippogriffs are a carnivorous species and very proud creatures. They are protected by the disillusionment charm which is cast daily to prevent them from being seen by Muggles in the wild. If you encounter one, you should never approach directly and instead, allow it to come to you first.”

“Excellent, Kakashi! Ten points to Slytherin,” This earns some grumbles from the Gryffindors as their head of house rewards the enemy. “Why don’t you be the first to demonstrate?”

Kakashi looks like he’s unsure. In that moment of hesitation, Obito takes advantage and raises his hand.

“I’d like to try first if he doesn’t, Professor!” He puffs up his chest and tries to make himself look as tall as possible. He hopes Rin is impressed by his initiative.

Jiraiya laughs and beckons him to approach.

He triumphantly comes to stand by his teacher’s side and Jiraiya explains that he should approach Fleetwing slowly and— _oh wow_ , Rin’s hair is flowing gently in the breeze, he can see all her freckles clearly in this lighting and wow… so cute!

“… And remember you have to maintain _eye contact_ , at all times.” Jiraiya says and Obito snaps back to attention.

Shit.

He’d missed some of the stuff being said but shrugs it off.

Walk slowly and maintain eye contact, right?

Piece of cake.

>

Kakashi is tense (like the rest of his class) as they watch Uchiha Obito slowly approach Fleetwing.

She is a beautiful creature and her eyes are wise and intelligent. Kakashi badly wants to stroke those amazing feathers but maybe letting Obito approach first to test the waters was a good idea—

Oh no.

_No, no, no, no!_

_That idiot!_ Kakashi thinks as he rushes forward.

>

Obito doesn’t know why but he gets the feeling Fleetwing doesn’t like him very much.

The Hippogriff had allowed him to walk over slowly, just like Professor Jiraiya had said. He had kept his posture lowered and continued to walk in a straight, steady line, eyes never leaving those large golden irises. 

When he is three meters from the creature, Fleetwing bleats loudly, displeased. He hears Jiraiya’s alarmed voice and feels a pair of arms closing around his waist, yanking him backwards.

Fleetwing flaps her powerful wings and spreads them high and open in warning, at their sudden movements.

He turns and catches an eyeful of silver hair and a black face mask, realising with shock that Kakashi had actually pulled him out of danger’s way.

“ _Bow_ ,” Kakashi hisses, lowering his head as he does, towards Fleetwing. Obito follows suit without complaint, feeling the dangerous tension in the air. He can hear Professor Jiraiya muttering something about throttling him later and knows he’s fucked up.

They remain still, heads lowered in respect, Obito’s heart beating in his chest so hard it hurts and so loudly he can hear it in his ears.

“Now raise your head, and look her in the eye,” Kakashi instructs softly, and they do so in perfect synchronisation.

Fleetwing bleats again, cocking her head curiously.

Then, to their collective relief, she lowers one foreleg and gracefully bows back to them, lowering her wings after deciding that they’re not a threat.

Everyone abruptly breaks out into applause (even the Slytherins) (he hears Rin’s relieved cry) and Professor Jiraiya approaches them, looking as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

“Good job, boys,” He says weakly. “Kakashi, it was a very brave thing you just did. Another ten points to Slytherin.”

Obito cringes and feels the glares on his back from his housemates as the Slytherins cheer gleefully. Asuma was going to deck him later, he just knew it.

Before Professor Jiraiya can start on lecturing him, however, Kakashi lifts out a hand towards Fleetwing, who trots over and nuzzles it with her huge beak.

The Hippogriff preens under Kakashi’s attention and pecks at his fluffy silver hair gently, making little noises of delight. The Slytherin laughs softly in return (a gentle sound, like windchimes) (it is the first time Obito hears it) and turns an inquisitive gaze towards their teacher.

“May I…?” Kakashi asks and Professor Jiraiya nods, grinning.

“Of course! The first person who demonstrates is always offered a ride, as a courtesy. But! Since there were _two_ of you—that means Obito is coming with you, too.” 

Kakashi’s face falls and Obito realises that they were actually going to _ride_ Fleetwing and he won’t lie—the thought scares him a bit, remembering the way Fleetwing had been lifting herself up on powerful hind legs and ready to strike.

He is jolted out of his thoughts as Kakashi tugs on his sleeve, impatiently leading them towards the creature. Fleetwing is already lowering her body to the ground so they can climb onto her back (Jiraiya looks surprised at this and remarks that Fleetwing must _really_ like them) (probably Kakashi).

Kakashi goes first and lifts himself onto her back with as much ease as mounting a broomstick. Obito is not so graceful and nearly falls over the other side (Jiraiya has to grab his collar to stable him).

“Wait—where’s the saddle?” Obito blurts out, clutching frantically at Kakashi’s robes as Fleetwing stands back up to full height. He doesn’t want to risk pulling on golden feathers and curses the Slytherin for having the smarts to secure a safer position first (he could hold onto Fleetwing’s neck _and_ had Obito behind him).

“Don’t be stupid, Obito,” Kakashi says. “Hippogriffs are _never_ to be saddled. They’re special.”

Fleetwing preens as if she can understand them (he wouldn’t be surprised if she could, actually), starting with a slow trot. Obito apologises to her as clearly as he can for the remark and ignores Kakashi’s amused snort.

He loosens his grip on Kakashi’s sleeves as they stabilise. He’d ridden horses before. This was no big deal.

“How long is this ride, anyway? We going to round the forest or something?”

Kakashi hums.

Sarcastically.

_Suspiciously._

“ _Maa_ , something like that.”

Fleetwing suddenly breaks out into a full-speed run and Obito is screaming and hanging on for dear life (his arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi’s chest) as she spreads her wings and _lifts off into the air_.

The wind is roaring in his ears and he faintly hears their classmates cheering and yelling from below, but the sounds quickly fade away as they ascend, higher and higher into the sky.

“STOP YELLING!” Kakashi hollers over the wind, turning behind to glare at him but failing as his silver hair is blown about wildly. “Dumbass! You didn’t really think we’d be riding a _Hippogriff_ on land, did you?!”

Obito doesn’t respond and instead continues to scream.

He feels Kakashi’s body stiffen in what he’s sure to be a suppressed urge to throw him off and grips at his robes tighter, praying that he makes it back to the ground in one piece.

>

Fleetwing reaches an outstanding height where Hogwarts looks like a dollhouse (the air feels much cooler) then levels out, giving Kakashi the opportunity to loosen his hold on her neck and the idiotic Gryffindor behind him the chance to stop freaking out.

“Oh my god, _oh my god_ ,” Obito is mumbling to himself and shaking like a leaf, his fingers nearly tearing holes in Kakashi’s robes. “Holy _shit_ , Kakashi!”

“What, aren’t you used to flying by now?” Kakashi is somehow both amused at and embarrassed for Obito at the same time. _This is Gryffindor’s prized Seeker_ , he thinks to himself. _The epitome of honour and bravery._ “Please don’t tell me you’ve suddenly become afraid of heights. That’s ridiculous, even for you.”

“I’m not!” Obito protests and he feels a cheek being pressed against his neck as the boy leans forward, so Kakashi can hear him better. “I just… _there are no handles!!!_ ”

Kakashi contemplates putting his face in his hands in his exasperation but doesn’t want to risk dislodging _both_ his arms from the Hippogriff’s neck. He wasn’t _stupid_ —Obito would probably freak out and send the both of them plummeting to the ground in no time flat.

Hearing the moron continue to sputter behind him about not having anything to properly hold onto, Kakashi sighs and lifts his hand, pulling Obito’s vice grip from around his chest (he’s made several deep grooves in the fabric) ( _somebody_ owes him a new set of dress robes) to firmly wrap around his waist. Their new position is much better and Kakashi feels the warmth of Obito’s body as he leans in, holding onto Kakashi like a pillow.

Kakashi feels his heart skip a beat. The arms around his waist are tight and squeezing him so hard he can barely breathe (he doesn’t complain) (why _doesn’t_ he complain?).

Fleetwing descends slowly towards the lake and he feels the puffs of warm air on his neck as Obito panics, burying his face in his clothed shoulder.

It is then that Kakashi realises—Obito has been closing his eyes the whole time. The idiot wasn’t even appreciating the experience and he feels sorry for Fleetwing, the poor dear unexpectedly having to carry two boys instead of one.

“Relax, you idiot. Look around you!” He says as they begin flying over the lake, his hand unconsciously squeezing Obito’s in a comforting gesture. 

>

Obito slowly opens his eyes and raises his head from Kakashi’s neck (he smells like fresh parchment and soap) (it’s kind of nice).

They are flying over the vast Great Lake and the sun is reflecting off of dark waters, making the waves sparkle and glimmer beautifully. The castle sits in the distance and tall, study trees line the horizon. It is beautiful, and Obito takes in the new sight of his beloved school, feeling his shoulders relax and the panic slowly recede.

Fleetwing is gliding elegantly above the water, her brilliant wings outstretched. A clawed toe reaches out to dip into the lake, spraying water into the air.

The ice-cold liquid rains down on him and Kakashi as they soar through it, making the both of them squeal in shock.

There is stunned silence and then they turn to each other and _laugh_.

Obito tightens his hold on Kakashi’s waist as they do, and he notes how slim Kakashi is and how the water is reflecting light onto the exposed portion of his face, and how his silver eyelashes are so _long_ —

He sees Kakashi staring back and wistfully thinks that if they had both been sorted into Gryffindor, they would definitely have become friends.

>

Kakashi looks into Obito’s dark, onyx eyes and realises that he is irrevocably _fucked_.

He puts the pieces together in an instant, like the genius he is. He realises why his gaze always finds Obito in the crowd, why he always stands out to Kakashi and why Kakashi in turn, pays so much attention to a dead-last moron who can’t even get his wand movements down, can’t even make a _Cure for Boils_ without disaster.

He realises why he had instinctively put himself in danger to rescue dead-last from an angry Hippogriff ready to pounce.

He realises that he has a _crush_ on Uchiha Obito and flushes as strong arms (from Quidditch) tighten around his waist and relishes in the warmth, the pleasant feeling much like a Muggle electric blanket during the winter.

The rest of the flight carries on in peaceful silence and Fleetwing eventually returns them gently to the ground, galloping to a stop next to Jiraiya. She bleats happily as she is treated to a dead ferret.

Kakashi slides off her back before Fleetwing even lowers frame, giving the Hippogriff a gentle caress and hug around the neck in thanks, avoiding looking at the unprecedented object of his affections.

 _Whatever,_ he thinks, still slightly disbelieving. _This will pass._

Then Kakashi remembers that Obito likes Rin, who he is pretty sure likes him (he isn’t blind) and wonders if the Fates themselves are mocking him.

>

“That was amazing, Obito!” Rin chirps.

Obito turns his gaze from Kakashi’s rapidly retreating back (he was a little disappointed at the way their peaceful moment had ended) to his crush, smiling sheepishly at her.

“Thanks, Rin! I nearly didn’t make it, though,” He begins dramatically, hoping to get some sympathy points but failing as Asuma smacks him on the head with his textbook (yeap, he called it).

“Idiot. Good thing Hatake had your back,” Asuma deadpans, looking unimpressed. “You could have been hurt, Obito. You really have to be more careful.”

“Hey, nagging is Rin’s job, not yours,” Obito teases and skilfully dodges the jab aimed his way (she had long nails and they _hurt_ ). “I need to thank him, now that you mention it—”

He turns around to look for Kakashi but is surprised when he sees the Slytherin already making his way up the steep hill, back towards the castle. The lesson hadn’t ended, so where was he going? Professor Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders when Obito asks and tells him that Kakashi was just feeling a little nauseous and had been excused early.

Anko Mitarashi throws him a suspicious look from across the field as other students start to line up for a chance to meet Fleetwing.

“You’d better not have done anything to him!” She sneers protectively as she slopes off to queue with her friends, who also throw him dirty looks.

Obito is left confused _again_ , wondering exactly what he’d done wrong.

>

“Care to share?”

Anko slides onto the dark green recliner next to him, holding out a plate of noodles and chicken. He takes it, feeling more than a little peckish after skipping dinner (wanting to avoid seeing a certain Gryffindor).

He mumbles his thanks and begins to eat, picking up the food with his fork and zipping it quickly beneath the face mask he wears. It is charmed so that people see a dark shadow where his features might be even if he lifts it—unless it is completely removed.

As he chews the roasted meat, he avoids Anko’s searching gaze. She studies his expression to the best of her ability through his mask, obviously frustrated.

“C’ mon, Kakashi. Stop keeping shit to yourself,” She urges. “We’ve been friends for over two years now. Surely you trust me?”

It is a low move and Kakashi knows he can’t slip out of this conversation with a simple shrug (it would hurt her feelings).

“ _Maa_ , it’s nothing. Just a little realisation I’ve had about myself,” Kakashi hints vaguely. Anko obviously doesn’t get it and crosses her arms, unsatisfied. He sighs and continues to speak. “And maybe, also about a certain _someone_ who’d nearly gotten mauled today.”

It takes five seconds for her eyes to widen in understanding and her mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ shape in surprise.

Kakashi continues to eat and tries not to feel nervous, anticipating what she will say and how she will react to him liking someone from Gryffindor. A _boy_ from Gryffindor, at that. Not to mention they were enemies on the Quidditch pitch, and he knew she still had a grudge against him from last year.

“…Why _him?_ ” Anko finally responds, wrinkling her nose in distaste. “I sort of knew you liked boys but _really?_ The dead-last, dumbass Uchiha?”

“Wait, what?! You think I like _boys?_ ” He sputters, aghast.

She shrugs her shoulders (a habit she was starting to pick up from him, he thinks).

“ _Don’t_ you?”

Kakashi thinks about it, placing his fork down.

“I’m not sure,” He confesses, biting his lip.

Anko pats him comfortingly on the arm.

“Well, I’m not bothered by it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” She says casually and then sighs when she remembers _who_ they’d been talking about. “Seriously though, I think you need to start re-evaluating your life choices. Obito Uchiha? _Really?_ ”

As Anko continues on a rant about how terrible the boy is and how he is the biggest loser of their year, Kakashi remembers the prediction Shibi had made and wonders if this is it.

Maybe he should start taking Divination a little more seriously…

>

Their visit to Hogsmeade is everything he’d expected and Obito drinks the warm glass of Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks, which slides down his throat.

He is bundled up in a thick, dark-brown bomber jacket and sits opposite Gai and Rin, who are happily talking about their new haul of goods (from Honeydukes and Zonko’s Joke Shop).

Obito sees Asuma off in a corner talking to a very pretty Ravenclaw girl with purple eyeshadow and feels a twinge of envy at his friend’s unrivalled charisma level and how he is able to talk to girls in _that_ way without even trying.

He wonders if Kakashi has someone he likes but somehow can’t see the Slytherin flirting with any of the girls who constantly make googly eyes at him in the hallway, nor the ones from his own house.

 _Oh well,_ Obito smacks his lips, enjoying the rich flavour of his drink. _As long as he stays away from Rin, it doesn’t matter._

>

Kakashi, Anko, Raido and Ibiki leave Spintwitches Sporting Needs with a new pair of knee and arm guards customised to fit him.

“You sure you don’t want to look around?” Anko gestures to the rest of the village, her eyes filled with excitement.

“No, you guys go ahead. I’m not feeling so great,” Kakashi lies. He thinks of Obito somewhere in the village with Rin and doesn’t want to risk an encounter this early. Kakashi’s thoughts are _already_ plagued with tanned skin, strong arms, onyx eyes and that big dumb grin as much as it is and he really can’t take much more at the moment. 

His friends wave goodbye as he makes his way back to the castle, alone.

>

The Quidditch try-outs work out in his favour.

Not many people have come this year, there is barely a handful of them (probably, others were unmotivated due to their previously pathetic loss to Gryffindor) and Kakashi gets the spot of Keeper without a hitch.

After the results are posted and dinner begins in the Great Hall, he overhears a bunch of Ravenclaws at their table laughing derisively about the _genius_ Hatake Kakashi being chosen by default and how they look forward to seeing him fail on the pitch.

Anko bristles but she doesn’t say a word—the both of them know just how hard he’s been training and the rest of the school (aside from Raido and Ibiki) are kept in the dark about his talents.

He will prove them wrong in his own way when it is time.

Kakashi can’t wait. 

>

In celebration of Halloween, Orochimaru has decided to make them brew Shrinking Solutions, which becomes poisonous when prepared incorrectly.

Kakashi and his friends share a large table with some Hufflepuffs ( _finally,_ a welcome rotation in his class schedule) and begin to prepare their ingredients, with him watching the cauldron.

His fingers accidentally brush against a boy’s—who has long, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes—as they both reach for the Shrivelfigs.

“Oh! Sorry,” The boy gives him an awkward, sheepish glance, tanned cheeks pinking. It’s kind of cute. “Here, you go first.”

Kakashi nods his head respectfully in thanks and takes exactly two Shrivelfigs for their concoction. He decides to be extra polite today and holds out a hand for the Hufflepuff to shake.

“My name’s Hatake Kakashi,” He smiles cordially as his outstretched hand is taken by the boy in a shy, almost uncertain grip. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Iruka Umino,” The boy—Iruka—says and Kakashi feels his insides turning warm when he is offered a bright, pleasant smile. “Good to meet you, too, Kakashi!”

He sees Anko giving him a knowing leer out the corner of his eye and _doesn’t_ toss a leech at her face (he’s in a good mood right now).

>

Ravenclaw is failing tremendously. 

Kakashi has not allowed the Quaffle to pass the three metal hoops behind him even _once_ and his reflexes are like lighting as he takes in the position of every Chaser and Beater on the opposing team, much like a general on the battlefield.

He kicks and whacks and even does a slightly exaggerated flip in the air to kick away one of the Ravenclaw chasers—Hayate Gekko’s attempt to score.

The Slytherins in the stands are going ballistic, screaming and cheering wildly while chanting his name (“GO KAKASHI!”) (“Shit! He’s _destroying_ them!”). Their large, green banner is painted with a huge, slithering silver snake which has been charmed to hiss loudly every time they score.

Anko returns a Bludger towards the opposing team with a powerful and well-aimed strike, managing to nail the female chaser (he thinks her name is Yugao) in the side and sends her reeling, descending slowly on her broomstick to the ground. Kakashi makes a mental note _never_ to get hit by one of Anko’s Bludgers.

With Yugao out of the picture, Hayate loses focus and it is Slytherin’s easy victory when their teammate, Misaki (their Seeker), manages to secure the Snitch.

The final score is an overwhelming 310 to 0, in their favour.

It is a record-breaking score and at dinner that night (amidst the cheers of Kakashi’s name) he sees the gossipy Ravenclaws he’d overheard those weeks ago slinking sullenly away in defeat and decides that he quite likes Quidditch.

>

The Gryffindors see the way the Slytherins are celebrating and Obito tries to squash the slight feeling of nervousness at the rumours surrounding Kakashi’s _prodigal talent_ as a Keeper.

“Oh, if only I had made the team this year,” Gai wails, crushing the sandwich in his hands in regret. “The match with the Slytherins will surely be one to remember!”

“C’ mon Gai, don’t give up yet,” He comforts, but secretly doubting his friend anyway because Gai had been _terrible_ on his broom during try-outs and could barely hold onto his broomstick for longer than ten minutes (he kept letting go and losing his balance). “There’s still next year!”

Nobody, not Obito or Rin or Asuma, notices the way Gai’s hands are bandaged and calloused and worn out from rigorous training.

>

Nobody notices, except for Kakashi, when he and Gai slide into their seats at the long table for the standard Hogwarts Christmas Feast.

“What happened?” He takes Gai’s hands gently in his, examining the damage. The Gryffindor puffs up his chest and tells Kakashi that this is merely a side-effect of hard work and determination.

“I have not made the team this year, but I look forward to the time where we can finally face-off on the pitch, Kakashi!” Gai says in all seriousness.

At the rate he’s training, Kakashi doesn’t doubt it.

>

Obito thanks Grandma Masumi for the meal and digs in.

He wonders what Gai and Kakashi are doing over the Christmas break (being the only students in school actually sounded kind of fun).

Probably something stupid, he grunts and thinks of the upcoming Quidditch match with Slytherin and wonders how good Kakashi could possibly be.

Their schoolmates tended to gossip and overexaggerate and Obito decides he’s not going to be bothered by the rumours, after all.

>

The new term starts and Obito wonders what Kakashi’s problem is when the boy all but refuses to meet his gaze across their DADA classroom.

In fact, it feels like Kakashi is… _avoiding him._

Even that one time when he’d ran into Kakashi in the toilets and gave him a friendly wave—the Slytherin had kept his head lowered and rushed past him without washing his hands (gross). He had never gotten the chance to thank him for his help during the encounter with Fleetwing and as the weeks fly by, Obito thinks it might be a futile effort.

Maybe he’d done something unspeakably bad to Kakashi in a past life that only he remembered.

>

The day of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match arrives.

Anko is fighting with a bloodthirsty rage that unsettles even Kakashi. He has to yell at her to calm down when he sees her fangs start to protrude out of her mouth, a sure sign that she’s really, _really_ pissed.

Kakashi blocks nearly all of the Chasers’ attempts at scoring as he did with the two matches before. His housemates are cheering his name, bestowing upon him the moniker of _‘Quaffle-Killer Kakashi’_ which is stupid but catchy (it rhymes easily with their chants).

He spies Obito and Misaki battling in the air and both reaching for a glint of gold in the sunlight. Anko sees it too and seizes the opportunity to whack a stray Bludger straight towards Obito.

Her aim is flawless and her swing twice as powerful than normal.

It connects dead-on with the boy’s right arm with a loud, sickening _crack_ and Obito is thrown off his broomstick and sent plummeting to the ground below, much to Kakashi’s horror and the screams of the Gryffindors in the stands.

Misaki seizes the Snitch and Slytherin wins (210 to 20), but Kakashi doesn’t care despite the cheering and whooping coming from his team as he speeds towards the ground where Obito had fallen, thankfully caught by Hiruzen’s levitating spell.

His fingers are shaking, and he places a hand on Obito’s unmoving face, which is scuffed with dirt and sweat. He squints and sees Obito breathing steadily, then feels like crying with relief.

The boy has just been knocked unconscious (he wasn’t bleeding, thankfully) and soon Tsunade is rushing onto the field with a floating stretcher and he helps her lift the boy onto the white cloth and silently follows them to the Hospital Wing.

He ignores Anko when she cries out his name and tells him to wait. 

>

Obito groggily opens his eyes to a vision of blinding light.

“Ugh…” He groans as his eyes painfully adjust to the brightness and feels his head spinning. A thick gauze is wrapped tightly around his right arm (he twitches it and it fails to move) and there is a faint taste of bitter medicine in his mouth. He closes his eyes and feels artificial drowsiness taking effect.

A cold hand is holding his own tightly in a comforting grip and Obito happily wonders if Rin had paid him a visit before being lulled into sleep once more.

>

“I’m sorry,” Anko says as she stands at the corner of his table.

Kakashi looks up from the book he’d been reading (an interesting study on Werewolves) and sighs. His best friend is wearing a gut-wrenching look of guilt upon her face and he spies Ibiki and Raido peeking at them from behind the bookshelf. It was almost adorable how they’d chosen to accompany her when honestly, he wasn’t mad at all (it was a match and she was just doing her job).

He stands up and opens his arms. She barrels into his chest, grinning widely, and Raido and Ibiki approach with amused smiles on their faces.

“Well, at least he’ll be alright in time for the exams,” Raido says coolly and gives Kakashi a pat on the back. “You might want to be less obvious about _that_ in the future.”

He scowls in embarrassment and throws a kick Raido’s way.

>

Obito groans as his hand throbs after struggling to copy down three important pages on the characteristics of Hinkypunks and Redcaps in preparation for their upcoming exams.

He thanks the stars for Skele-Gro and swears to get his revenge against the Slytherins during next year’s match, feeling eager already.

It had been an undeniably good challenge (their new line-up was impressive) and Kakashi had been a remarkable Keeper (he’ll never admit this out loud).

>

Obito and Kakashi wait in the same lobby for Professor Minato to call on them for their last exam of the year, DADA.

They are to demonstrate the casting of the proper hex or warding charm against various types of creatures they’d learned about during the past year. Obito hopes that Kakashi is more prepared this time, just in case the creature they face turns out to be a Boggart.

There is a loud, piercing scream from the hallway and they both jump in shock, exchanging startled glances.

Obito moves first, getting up from his chair and heading towards the wooden door behind them. He hears the frantic scuttling of footsteps and panicked cries of his schoolmates and knows something is off.

He opens the door and is horrified to see an enormous, decaying hoof passing his line of sight, nearly throwing up as the repulsive, metallic stench of blood and what he thinks is _decaying flesh_ assaults his nose. He catches a glimpse of antlers scraping against the ceiling before Kakashi yanks him back from the door and slams it shut, breathing heavily.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” He is shaken and clutches at Kakashi’s trembling arm anxiously. “Is that part of the exam?”

The Slytherin’s face is grim and he shakes his head.

>

It couldn’t be.

What was _that_ doing here?

How the hell had it gotten past the wards—gotten to this _continent_ , even? Kakashi trembles as he puts together an idea of what the beast was and tells himself that they have to _run_ , have to get out, _now_.

>

“We have to get to the teachers,” Kakashi is saying, his hands coming to rest on Obito’s shoulders in a vice-like grip. “That thing is _bad news_ and we don’t stand a chance. Follow me and stay close.”

The screaming outside is reaching an all-time high and Obito hears a bloodcurdling roar, the sound of pounding hoofs as the beast disappears down the hallway towards…

Obito freezes, mind spinning with the realisation as he remembers where exactly their classmates are waiting—where they _had_ been waiting to be called on by their professor, where his friends are.

Where Rin is.

“ _Shit,_ ” Obito curses and yanks himself out of Kakashi grip, turning towards the door. “We need to help them! Rin and the others are still down the hall!”

“NO, OBITO! It’s too dangerous and the best thing we can do now is to run and get more help—"

His fist is flying through the air and it connects with Kakashi’s cheek for the second time in a little over a year. He is too angry and too upset at what he’s hearing to even _think_ of apologising.

Kakashi falls onto the ground and looks up at him with a shocked, maybe even _hurt_ gaze, his hand clutching at his masked cheek tightly.

“I won’t abandon my friends,” Obito tells Kakashi and steels himself, drawing his wand to rest in his palm as he clenches his fists.

He heads to the door and throws it open, sprinting down the hallway, following the trail of blood and mattered fur along with the sound of terrified screams.

>

Kakashi hesitates for a minute and contemplates just escaping by himself and leaving Obito behind.

He remembers Obito’s steely gaze and his retreating back, heading off to danger and the unknown and feels his heart clenching tightly in fear—but not for himself.

For Obito.

 _Oh fuck it_ , Kakashi thinks and curses the Uchiha for putting himself in danger for what feels like the millionth time this year.

He takes off running towards the hallway, wand drawn at the ready and with a determination, unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

>

Obito pants as he skids to a stop before the creature.

His eyes are wide in disbelief and horror as he takes in the furry back which has been rotted away in the middle, showcasing ribs that have strings of flesh dangling off them by the thread. Its visible innards are twitching restlessly, and its hooves are blood-splattered and enormous. In full view, Obito realises that this _thing_ is tall enough to hit the ceiling of the expansive hallway, the antlers on its head making scraping sounds against the stone as it stalks eerily along.

The students trapped in its path are screaming and quailing with fright as the beast _roars_ , throwing back its antlered head (it looks like some fucked up version of a deer) and showcasing sharp, carnivorous teeth.

Rin and Asuma are amongst them along with some of the Slytherins from their class—and without hesitation, Obito raises his wand and casts a stunning spell (“ _Stupefy!_ ”) to the best of his ability, the powerful red spark causing the hulking beast to stumble. 

“Run!” He yells to them as the beast furiously whirls around, its glowing red eyes landing on him. Claw-like hands are scrabbling furiously at the walls and Obito is frozen in fear as the beast finally regains its balance, looking ready to _murder_.

The enraged roar it emits carries throughout the hallway and it rushes forwards, large hoofs pounding against the gravel, making cracks on the surface.

A gigantic, clawed hand swipes at him and Obito is knocked back onto the ground, landing in a heap. He numbly registers the feeling of a stinging, deep cut running down his left arm.

Warm blood is oozing from his wound and he dazedly spies Asuma firmly dragging a crying and terrified Rin away from the carnage, safely fleeing along with the rest of his classmates.

He knows they can get away.

He just needs to buy them a little more time.

Obito shakily gets to his feet and stands his ground, giving the angry demonic creature a furious look of his own.

“COME AND GET ME, YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!”

>

Kakashi sees the Wendigo furiously charging towards Obito (the IDIOT!) and feels a sense of déjà vu as he sprints forward, wand outstretched and ready to defend.

Sharp teeth close around his arm in a sickening _crunch_ and Kakashi screams as he feels his bones being shattered at the mercy of its strong jaw. His wand-wielding hand and forearm are trapped in the beasts’ wet, putrid-smelling mouth and he vaguely hears Obito crying his name over the agonising pain.

It is overwhelming and he feels his chest rising and falling rapidly in short, panicked breaths. One wrong move and his arm will be ripped clean off. Obito knows this too and stands tensely at the side, crying Kakashi’s name, terrified.

The Wendigo's jaw twitches to the side slightly (he feels its rotten tongue tasting his blood) and Kakashi’s throat burns as he screams bloody murder, his vision is blurring from the pain. He is tempted to allow himself to pass out but then he remembers why he’s here, why he’s put himself in the path of danger, at the mercy of the jaws of death _yet again_.

He inhales sharply and closes his eyes, letting the sensation of his magic build, ebb and flow through him, smells the scent of his blood and the stench of the Wendigo’s decaying flesh. He hears the sound of Obito’s calling his name in a panic—just as the Wendigo makes to move its head—and his eyes snap open, lips trembling as he chokes out the incantation.

“ _Incendio!_ ”

>

Obito screams Kakashi’s name as he falls, unconscious, the beast releasing his arm with a screech and recoiling in pain as its insides are blasted with fire.

He catches the Slytherin in his arms and feels hot tears running down his cheeks as he takes in the mangled appearance of Kakashi’s arm, the flesh torn and broken bones protruding, feels the warm _fresh_ blood on his hands as he tries (and fails) to hold himself together.

A blur of yellow appears at the corner of his eye and suddenly Professor Minato is _here_ along with Professor Jiraiya and Headmaster Hiruzen.

The three of them raise their wands together and a gigantic, wave of flames blasts forwards, coiling around and consuming the beast in one fell swoop. Its pained screeching and gurgling roars echo down the now empty hallway as it slowly burns to death (was it even alive?), the smell revolting, its fur and flesh slowly but surely turning into nothing but ash.

It is the last thing Obito remembers before he blacks out, Kakashi’s unmoving body held tightly in his arms.

>

Kakashi regains consciousness to the sounds of soft sniffling and worried, urgent whispers.

He abruptly registers the feeling of his arm burning like it is on fire and emits a pained whine, tears springing to life at the corners of his eyes. A warm hand lands on his forehead and hears a warm and familiar, soothing voice.

“Don’t move, Kakashi,” Minato says, his tone laced with worry but firm. “We’re healing your arm.”

The memories flood back to him like a dam breaking and he remembers Obito, looking frightened, bleeding, _hurt_.

“W-Where’s…?” Kakashi pants as he turns his gaze to the side, clothed cheek brushing against the starchy fabric of the pillow. He sees a tuff of black hair and a bandaged arm. “Is he…?”

“Obito is fine, Kakashi,” Minato smiles and tilts his face back forwards so he stops looking. “Please, you have to rest.”

Kakashi nods his head and sees a tearful Anko behind their DADA Professor, looking like she’s been crying for hours, with the way her eyes are swollen and puffy. Raido and Ibiki are on the right side of his bed, flanking Tsunade as she drizzles some sort of dark-brown serum onto his disfigured arm.

The liquid hisses as it makes contact with his body and smoke rises as the wounds slowly start to close. He feels the bones _cracking_ piece by shattered piece back into position and it _HURTS_ , it hurts _so much_ —Kakashi cries out in pain and sobs miserably, unable to hold back his tears.

He tries to focus as much as he can on Minato’s warm hand on his forehead, rubbing his hair soothingly and looking helpless. His friends are looking sick with worry and Kakashi tries his best to reel in the pain and be strong, at least for them.

He wonders when he became so grossly sentimental about these things and blames it on Obito.

>

Rin steps into the Hospital Wing, a bouquet of daisies and a basket of Honeydukes’ best chocolates clutched tightly in her hands.

She sees Obito snoring on the bed (probably knocked out with tranquillizer, so he’d stop tossing around) (Tsunade had done this as well after his fall from the previous Quidditch match) and then turns her gaze to Kakashi, who’s back is turned to her and completely still in comparison.

Placing the basket of chocolates by Obito’s bedside, she moves over to Kakashi’s side to place the flowers on his nightstand, a gesture of gratitude and thanks for saving Obito’s life (she had been frozen in place) (useless, _pathetic_ ).

He groans, turning over in his sleep and Rin jumps as she realises with a start that his signature mask is missing.

Her eyes widen as she takes in the visage of his stunning, mesmerising face and the beauty mark that decorates his left chin. Kakashi’s features are ethereal and breathtaking (is his skin _glowing?_ ) and for a moment she feels like she’s zoning out, unable to do anything but stare in wonder. His silver hair is falling softly over his eyes and even seems to be dancing about in the air (how?) (she doesn’t feel any signs of wind blowing through the room). 

Rin wonders why he keeps his face hidden under a mask—he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of, unlike what the rumours said. He is better-looking than anyone she has ever seen and her cheeks flush, wondering what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips.

She realises then that Kakashi’s eyes have opened and are staring straight at her.

“Nohara,” Kakashi says lowly. “What. Are. You. Doing.”

His tone is dangerous and laced with venom and Rin holds out her arms in defence.

“I-I was just bringing you some flowers and your face…” She trails off as Kakashi’s eyes widen and he lunges for the mask on his rumpled pillow (that had probably slipped off) and struggles to put it back on, one-handed (his right arm is in a dark-green cast).

She quickly reaches out a hand to help him, slipping the string over his ear. He flinches as her fingers brush against his bare cheek but allows her to finish, relaxing slightly as his face is covered once more.

“I won’t tell anyone!” She quickly assures him, desperately trying to get back into his good graces. “I swear—not even Obito!”

Kakashi gives her a scathing look. “And why should I trust _you?_ ”

Rin falters, knowing that she has nothing to counter his question and that for the most part, they are strangers and know next to nothing about each other.

But then she remembers the way Kakashi had rescued her best friend and bravely put himself in a position of danger to save Obito's life—save _their_ lives and she squares her shoulders resolutely.

“You saved his life,” Rin says, glancing over pointedly to Obito’s snoring frame. “And for that, I’m eternally grateful. I _swear_ not to breathe a word of this to anyone.” She crosses her fingers over her heart for good measure.

A bit of the tension leaves Kakashi’s shoulders as he eyes her from head to toe, assessing her.

It makes her cheeks turn red and she shuffles her feet awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

Kakashi scoffs dismissively at her movements and rolls back to face the wall. It is a clear signal for her to get lost and she does so reluctantly, biting her lip and wondering why Kakashi had such a huge complex about his mask.

It is only later when she is back in her common room and tucked into bed does the thought strike her, and she realises with a sharp gasp that maybe, just maybe, _Hatake Kakashi is not completely human_.

>

Obito tells Professor Jiraiya everything he can about the creature.

He tells him about its massive size, its long, sharp claws and revolting stench, huge antlers, along with the vicious way those sharp teeth had torn into Kakashi's arm (he trembles at the recollection).

When he mentions the Wendigo’s glowing, red eyes, Jiraiya stops writing and gives Obito an uncharacteristically serious look.

“You’re sure its eyes were red?”

Obito remembers the way the beast had charged, red eyes glowing in the darkness of the hallway, ready to kill.

He nods.

“Yes, they were red.”

>

A week later, the exams are wrapped up (he had retaken his DADA test left-handed from the hospital bed) and the corpse of the fallen Wendigo disposed of, hallway scrubbed clean.

Kakashi is discharged from the Hospital Wing and returned to his common room by Orochimaru and Minato, the latter fussing wildly about his eating habits and nagging him to take it easy on his newly healed arm.

His housemates welcome him back warmly and tell him that they’ve been awarded a _hundred_ points for his bravery, same as Obito, at yesterday night’s leaving feast.

Raido and Ibiki help him pack his things and he listens as his housemates regale him with stories of the gossip he’d missed out on and assure him that they’ve secured the House Cup this year as well (he doesn’t really care at this point). 

It is only after they clear out does he sees a copy of the Daily Prophet left abandoned on a table decorated with the headline **WENDIGO AT HOGWARTS: FOUL PLAY SUSPECTED**.

He feels gutted like a fish ready for frying and is unable to do anything but hope that Hiruzen is looking into the matter and manages to catch the culprit as soon as possible.

>

Anko wraps her arm gently around his shoulder and whispers urgently that she needs to tell him something in private.

“I was briefed, by Headmaster Hiruzen while you were unconscious,” She whispers, looking around to check if anyone is eavesdropping. “Apparently the Ministry suspects the Wendigo was released by someone is trying to sabotage the M.D. programme.”

Kakashi stills, feeling shocked. “What do we do?” He asks her, hoping Hiruzen had left them some instruction and perhaps, advice. That vague statement was nowhere near enough.

“Nothing,” She looks frustrated. “All he said was to lay low and wait for more news. The investigation is still in progress.”

Kakashi sighs and hopes that they uncover the truth, and quickly. 

>

As the Hogwarts Express makes its way back to London, the countryside blurring past in the window, Kakashi reads his book on Native American creatures in silence, alone in the cabin (the others had gone off in search of the food trolley).

He looks up when he hears the door sliding open and is surprised to see Uchiha Obito standing there, his right cheek plastered with a band-aid and his left arm wrapped in a bandage under his rolled-up sleeve.

There is a strange look on his face, almost like he’d swallowed a toad (Kakashi sure hopes not).

Obito steps forward and Kakashi recoils automatically (the fucker had punched him _twice_ already), then stiffens up in both shock and confusion as he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him, drawing him towards the Gryffindor’s chest.

They remain there in silence, and Kakashi basks in the warmth, slowly returning the embrace—his arms wrapping around Obito’s, elbows resting on trembling shoulders.

“Thank you,” Obito chokes out, pressing his face into Kakashi’s neck (it makes his cheeks burn something fierce). “For saving my life.”

Kakashi nods silently, inhaling the boy’s scent (like chocolate) and closes his eyes, hugging him for as long as he can before they inevitably have to separate (he refuses to think of what might have happened if he hadn’t chosen to run after him).

As Obito hugs him fiercely and continues to mumble his thanks against his skin, the Slytherin feels hope blooming in his chest that maybe, one day, Obito might return his feelings.

Maybe next year, something will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibi sure was right about Kakashi finding himself at the crossroads of life, huh?  
> Next Chapter: Prefects, love potions, new feelings and a nefarious plot come into play! 
> 
> Thank you to SwedishPagan, Adreamermusing and absolutism1123 for your sweet comments the last chapter and all you lovelies who've left kudos so far! I'm so happy you enjoyed it and it makes me writing this all the more worthwhile. <3


	4. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for waiting for the next instalment. Somehow this chapter turned out even longer than the previous one and I'm starting to quake in my boots in fear of how impossibly long chapter five is going to be (I take a ridiculous amount of tries to finish proofreading everything) (will be correcting mistakes as I re-read again and again). :') Nevertheless, I'm doing my best to not keep you guys waiting. Thank you so much for your support and for sticking with me on this adventure so far!
> 
> A couple of things to note in this chapter about changes in the Wizarding World I've made (for all you Potterheads like me, but it is still good to read this so you understand the setting a little bit better):
> 
> (1) I have moved up the Prefect nomination year to fourth years and onwards. There will only be TWO Prefects from a house at a time, and one Head Boy and Head Girl (which makes the total ten). They act much like a student council.
> 
> (2) The OWLs have been moved to sixth year and the NEWTS seventh year, because I honestly don't think I'll be able to fit them in within the next chapter, given all the excitement that's about to ensue. ;)
> 
> (3) In the Wizarding World, the legal age of adults is seventeen, and I will be writing the character's change in personalities and appearances as closely as I can to this fact. 
> 
> Alright, that's all for now! I'll edit this again if anything pops into my head later.  
> 

>

Obito yawns tiredly, scratching his choppy hair as he heads down the stairs.

He hasn’t been sleeping well and vivid dreams of the monstrous Wendigo from third year still haunt him, despite the summer being nearly over.

There is a light tapping sound on the kitchen window and Obito spots Kamui pecking for entry. He opens the latch so his trusty friend can fly in. There is a thick, brown envelope hanging from its beak and Obito retrieves it, moving aside so Kamui can attack the seed bowl left for him by the spice rack. 

He rips the envelope open and slips out a letter along with a small, maroon case. The Hogwarts school crest is embroidered on it, and he wonders what this could possibly be.

Obito begins to read:

_Dear Mr Uchiha,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to serve as a Prefect for Gryffindor House. Your school record and standing with your peers show us that you have exhibited bravery and valour in the face of adversity, as well as the ability to lead others, which Gryffindors have long been lauded for._

_The school is certain that you will continue to be an excellent role model for your housemates and will take on your new responsibilities with vigour and seriousness. Please find your new Prefects Badge enclosed, which should be worn on your school robes at all times._

_Congratulations!_

_Best Regards,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Headmaster of Hogwarts_

His eyes bug out of his skull and he flips open the lid of the box, taking in a shiny, red and silver metal badge with the letter ‘P’ boldly carved in the middle.

Obito scrambles to his feet (bumping his head on an overhead shelf) (he’s grown another three inches taller since last year) and begins texting on his Muggle smartphone (a terribly useful device) to inform his friends of the big news.

He learns that Rin has been nominated a Prefect alongside him and feels himself becoming twice as excited for school to begin. They continue their group conversation and ignore Asuma when he grumbles in the chat about his father not even bothering to elect his own son, knowing that he is (probably) kidding and also not wanting to jump into the middle of his issues with his father. Gai just sends a flurry of emojis that make no sense (probably his way of expressing his congratulations).

They make plans to meet at Diagon Alley in a week’s time to stock up on school supplies before heading to Platform 9¾. 

>

Kakashi adjusts the shiny silver and green badge, pinned to the front of his dress robes.

He takes his new responsibility very seriously and makes a mental note to thank Hiruzen personally for the opportunity when they meet again for the next M.D. feedback session.

“Ready?” He looks up and sees his fellow Slytherin prefect and fifth year upperclassman, Hana, walking towards him with a pleasant smile on her face (which display the same red, fang-like marks as her mother, Madame Tsume). She has long brown hair and thankfully, a cool temperament, the odd one out of their family (all Gryffindors).

Kakashi tilts his head respectfully in response.

They head towards the front of the train where the Prefect carriage awaits.

>

Obito looks up as the door slides open and Kakashi walks in, followed by the other Slytherin Prefect, a brunette girl with markings he swears he’s seen somewhere before.

He feels conflicted on how to react—they had shared a near-death experience last year, but they weren’t exactly _friends._ They had also parted on awkward terms, Obito having hugged Kakashi… and then Kakashi actually hugging back.

Followed by the both of them separating quickly at the sound of approaching footsteps and Obito bolting away down the train (so uncool).

After all, Kakashi had been nothing but cold to him the past three years and Obito wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk getting his offer of friendship rejected yet again.

Rin seems to think differently though, and pats the empty bench next to theirs, inviting him to sit. He does so, along with his companion, giving them both cool nods of acknowledgement. He is pleasantly surprised by this and gives Kakashi a small smile in return.

Obito notices how Kakashi has also grown taller over the summer and that his limbs are now long and gangly, like a scarecrow. 

The door slides open again and a boy with light blue hair followed by a girl with an odd, zig-zag fringe, enter together, the gleaming golden badges displaying their ranks proudly on their dress robes.

“Hello, everyone,” The Head Boy, Mizuki, who is accompanied by the Head Girl, Tsubaki, greets them. They are both from Hufflepuff. “Good to have you back at the start-of-year Prefect’s meeting. For those of you who are new, I’d like to welcome you all on behalf of everyone here.”

There is polite applause as Rin, Obito and Kakashi are given warm, welcoming glances and congratulations. Obito grins sheepishly under the attention and Rin waves, shyly.

Kakashi curtly nods at all of them, like the standoffish genius he is.

Mizuki and Tsubaki proceed to brief them about the proper protocols and procedures Prefects are tasked with throughout the year, for example; guiding the first years to their dormitories, patrolling the hallways in the evenings in rotations and making sure the students remain orderly during the journey to and from Hogwarts.

They are also told about special Prefect privileges, like the ability to take away House Points (Rin pinches his arm when he grins deviously) and also access to the special Prefect’s bathroom.

The meeting ends after they decide upon the new roster—Obito and Rin will be split up and partnered with the Ravenclaw Prefects during today’s train patrol, to give them an idea of how a Prefect should act when dealing with students.

As he and the Ravenclaw Prefect (a peppy, seventh year blonde) leave the cabin, Obito turns and gives Kakashi a friendly smile, hopeful.

It might be a trick of the light, but he sees Kakashi’s mask twitch—almost like he’d been smiling back.

>

The Sorting this year is slightly more interesting.

Kakashi uses the word _interesting_ very lightly because everything still goes according to normal.

What actually catches his attention, is the loud and lively first year student who yells very rudely to the entire hall that he is a _boy_ and not a girl, despite his long blond hair that’s half-tied into a ponytail.

And also that he’ll kick whoever’s butt he has to in order to prove it. 

Everyone breaks out into laughter and Tsunade (who is holding the Sorting Hat) yells at the kid to hurry the hell up and get over there.

“ _Slytherin!_ ”

His housemates clap as the boy—Deidara—is sorted in with them, teasing him already about his hair and girly looks. The kid flips them off in return, ignoring the disapproving yell from Minato, who is seated at the teacher’s table.

A moment later, a red-haired boy with a stoic, almost doll-like face named Sasori is also sorted into Slytherin and takes a seat next to the blond (they seem to know each other).

The ceremonies finally come to an end and Kakashi stands along with Hana, telling the first years to follow them towards the dungeons, where their dormitory is located.

He lets Hana take the lead and takes careful note of what she says, how she directs them, determined to make the most out of his new role.

>

“Hello?”

Obito walks through the white void, looking around for signs of life, signs of people, anything and anyone.

There is nothing here, no signs of life. 

He sighs and rubs his face in frustration. He _knows_ he’s dreaming, is completely lucid and yet for the life of him can’t figure out why he’s here.

Obito flops onto the ground, giving up, deciding to wait out this ridiculous dream until he finally awakens again.

The floor is perfectly smooth, almost like glass, and shiny—he catches sight of his reflection on the floor and realises it is a mirror.

“Huh, weird,” Obito leans in, taking in his features, less baby fat, more defined cheekbones. He’s glad he’s grown over the summer—everyone did. He can only hope to achieve his dream height by the time their growth spurt is over and prays that he’ll be taller than Rin by then (girls typically preferred taller guys).

Obito yawns and rubs his eyes, wondering how he’s feeling tired, even though he’s sleeping.

He opens his eyes a moment later and is shocked to see someone else reflected on the surface.

Before him is a man with long, layered black hair, a tall aristocratic nose and a pair of eerie, glowing red eyes.

The stranger smiles at him.

His body starts to rot away, the skin peeling off flesh and bones, his face, his arms, his neck. The body shifts and grows bigger and _bigger_ and his bones rearrange themselves with sickening, cracking sounds, doubling, then tripling in size. Long claws protrude from pale fingers and large, familiar carnivorous teeth grin at him, ravenous.

Obito is unable to do anything but watch in horror.

The Wendigo _snarls_ and Obito screams, leaping to his feet and trying to run away—but it is futile. The beast follows him, reflecting off the mirrored floor, like a shadow.

It is only when Obito raises his arms to defend himself does he realise his limbs are now long, rotten limbs, ending in claws.

He _is_ the Wendigo.

Obito sees the blood at his feet, his fallen friends around him and Kakashi’s mangled, unmoving corpse, body punctured and mutilated with jagged teeth marks and a huge chunk of flesh and bone, missing, from his right shoulder.

Dark grey eyes stare lifelessly up at him and Obito opens his mouth to scream again, but this time, his voice sounds out as a bloodcurdling roar that shatters the glass beneath him.

He wakes up.

Obito shivers violently as he stares at his hands, completely human and completely normal. He clutches at his face frantically, feeling his skin (sweaty) and his mouth (no sharp teeth).

He is unable to fall back asleep and instead, lays awake throughout the remainder of the night.

>

“Good morning, Kakashi!”

The Slytherin turns at his name being called and comes face-to-face with a panting, sweating Gai who is dressed in a tight green bodysuit and with bright orange _legwarmers_ adorning his ankles.

It is an hour before classes begin and Kakashi has decided to take a little walk around the courtyard to stretch his legs after a hearty breakfast (his appetite had grown).

“Uh, hello Gai,” He can’t stop staring. What was this outfit? He had never been one to cavil at fashion, but this was… something else. “Enjoying the fresh air?”

“Why, yes! The early mountain breeze certainly does wonders for the lungs. Would you care to join me on my route tomorrow?”

Kakashi takes a step backwards, almost physically recoiling at the thought of morning exercise. Like Quidditch wasn’t already bad enough.

“No, thanks. Have a good one, though.” Kakashi waves goodbye and turns, heading back to the Great Hall.

Gai gives him a signature ‘nice-Gai’ pose in return and runs off.

As he watches the Gryffindor crossing the courtyard, Kakashi notices the legwarmers sagging heavily at the ankles and wonders if Gai had attached anything under there.

>

“Welcome back, everyone,” Minato smiles at them. He is tanned, glowing and happy from a long summer in Hawaii (Kakashi has been following him on Muggle Facebook) (Minato’s idea, to keep in touch). “Today, we will be discussing the workings of the Patronus Charm.”

Kakashi frowns. _This_ certainly wasn’t part of their student curriculum.

The Patronus Charm is considered to be extremely advanced magic and only taught to a handful of seventh years (who sign up for it, he’d read). It conjures up a magical guardian in the shape of an animal, which you have the deepest affinity with. Not all Wizards and Witches are able to conjure up its full form, a corporal Patronus being _extremely_ difficult to cast.

A few of his classmates also seem to notice the discrepancy and are looking confused.

Anko leans in to whisper in his ear.

“I think the Wendigo attack has something to do with this,” She hisses, and he finds himself agreeing. “They probably want us to be more prepared, in case anything else happens.”

“Merlin _forbid,_ ” Kakashi groans, and they direct their attention back to Minato, who is going over the theory.

After receiving their instructions, they get into groups of four (mixed houses). Kakashi and Anko stride confidently over to Iruka Umino and his female friend, a polite-looking girl with cropped, short hair.

“Hi, Kakashi,” Iruka greets and smiles. His hair was long enough now to be pulled into a high ponytail. “Had a good summer?”

Kakashi nods and they exchange pleasantries. Anko introduces herself with a grin and the shorter girl meekly stutters her name in return.

Her name is Shizune and she is in the school choir (he had seen her with the group singing at the beginning of this year’s feast).

“Why don’t you go first, Kakashi?”

Kakashi nods at Iruka and lifts his wand, closing his eyes.

He tries to think of the happiest, most heart-warming memory he can remember and frowns as he struggles to find one. Instead, Kakashi thinks about the people who make him happy—Minato, Jiraiya, Anko… and _him_.

Kakashi remembers the time they’d both rode on Fleetwing across the sky, above the Great Lake and the way Obito’s arms had been wrapped tightly around him, making him feel warm and tingly inside.

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

The class gasps as a thin stream of silver light pours slowly from the tip of his ivory wand. Kakashi struggles to maintain the vision of Obito smiling, laughing in his mind—but suddenly he remembers a bleeding, crying Obito instead, screaming his name as his arm is chewed on painfully by a pair of sharp, bloody teeth.

Kakashi sighs in frustration as the light dissipates, cracking an eye open to confirm it.

“Well done, Kakashi,” Minato walks over to them and places a hand on his shoulder. “That was an excellent first attempt.”

“I had it,” He grumbles, displeased with his failure (he usually had no trouble with casting). “I just… lost concentration.”

Anko scoffs at his side, used to his overachieving tendencies. Iruka and Shizune offer him sympathetic glances.

“Well, the memory you’re thinking of has to be something pure and unshakable. You have to isolate it and focus to the best of your ability—using this charm in the field when you’re up against danger is especially challenging,” Minato explains, grinning. He lifts his wand out from under his dark blue robes and turns to the rest of the class, who had also been listening in.

“Would you like a demonstration?” Minato asks grandly, with mock showmanship.

The class bursts into cheers as he does a little bow (he’s one of the most popular teachers in school) (the students adore him). Kakashi finds himself smiling along at their professor’s antics.

Minato lifts his wand, pointing towards the ceiling.

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

A steady burst of silver light flows out the tip of his alder wand, morphing into the shape of a magnificent fox.

The girls coo and squeal as the apparition runs through the air around the room and comes to a stop at Minato’s legs, sitting patiently by his feet.

Kakashi has to admit—it is _adorable_ and nothing short of amazing.

He thanks Minato along with the rest of the class for the display, watching as the fox disappears in a waft of silver smoke at his command.

Kakashi is motivated to try again.

“Let’s do this!” Iruka says energetically, rolling up his sleeves. Kakashi agrees and does the same, albeit a little more calmly.

They spend the rest of the lesson conjuring up silver mist—slowly, but surely improving.

>

It has been a tiring night of patrolling the hallways and he _needs_ a break.

Obito stops in front of the giant statue of Boris the Bewildered and provides the password (“Pine Fresh!”) to enter.

Rin had been raving about the excellent facilities in the Prefect’s bathroom as well as the endless amount of soaps and shampoos to choose from. While Obito certainly isn’t picky about the hygiene products he uses on his body (a three-in-one soap with aftershave did the trick for him), he is _very_ eager to see a part of Hogwarts that is exclusive to only the Prefects out of the entire student body.

The wall slides open and he enters, walking through the right doorway, which is labelled with the Astrological symbol for male.

He marvels at the tall, gothic-styled windows and the elaborate stained glass, displaying a mermaid twisting and turning elegantly as she combs her flowing blond hair, throwing him a mysterious smile as he enters the bath (he waves back).

The bathwater is covered in thick foam and bubbles. _It smells amazing._

Obito strips off his clothes carelessly and tosses them in the corner, sliding his foot into the warm water and slowly dipping the rest of his body in, already feeling his muscles starting to unwind.

He leans back contentedly and rests his neck against the edge of the marbled rim, smiling.

“Um…” A voice says, somewhere from his left.

Obito shrieks, his voice breaking (damnit, puberty!) and gets a mouthful of soapy foam when he inhales. He chokes, turning his gaze to a tuff of silver hair and a beige washcloth camouflaged amongst the foam.

It is Hatake Kakashi, looking as sullen as usual, covering the upper part of his body by crossing his arms above the water (he looks ridiculous).

“Oh! Hey, Kakashi,” Obito laughs awkwardly and thumps his chest, feeling the burn of soap in his throat. “Didn’t see you there!”

“Yes, well, I could tell,” Kakashi deadpans, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “Is there _anything_ that doesn’t make you freak out?”

Obito sours, remembering the time he’d been screaming like a maniac on Fleetwing’s back (he had been caught off guard!) and frowns at Kakashi.

“Don’t be a jerk! I thought we were over that,” Obito grins and wades over through the bathwater, nearing Kakashi. He notices the way Kakashi tenses and grins wider, unable to pass up an opportune moment to tease the constantly cool-headed Slytherin.

“You cover your face even while bathing?” Obito laughs, leaning back against the marble, a foot away from his fellow Prefect. “Talk about paranoid! What’re you hiding under there, anyway?”

Before Kakashi can respond, Obito is already reaching over and lifting the washcloth—until Kakashi smacks his hand away roughly, his arm landing on the water, spraying droplets everywhere.

Too late! He’d managed a peek of his chin and… was that…?

“A mole?” Obito chuckles, sinking into the warm water while scrubbing his arms. “That’s cute. It suits you.”

He hums a cheerful melody to himself as he reaches over Kakashi’s frame for a bottle of red, rose-scented shampoo.

>

Kakashi feels his cheeks burning in indignation.

 _How dare he!_ Kakashi reties the knot behind his head tightly and puts his guard up in case Obito tries looking again.

A strong, muscled arm reaches out to retrieve one of the soap bottles behind him and Kakashi is unable to do anything but _stare_ as he takes in Obito’s muscles, his lightly toned abs, trailing off to…

Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut, definitely _not_ looking down, and counts to ten, internally willing ( _begging_ ) his heart to stop beating so fast. 

>

“I have to go,” Kakashi says abruptly.

Obito raises his eyebrows as the silver-haired boy scrambles out of the bath, very clumsily, and snickers when Kakashi slips and nearly lands on his butt.

His body is pale and covered with suds, lithe muscles tense as he scrambles for a towel to cover himself. Obito sees a scattering of moles on his lower back and the way Kakashi’s waist is slim and long legs flawless, his butt—

Obito tears his gaze away and whistles to himself loudly as he scrubs his hair clean.

Was it weird to stare at another guy’s butt?

They were naked, weren’t they? Only natural to look.

Definitely nothing weird about that. 

>

A week passes and soon, it is time for this year’s Quidditch try-outs.

Obito has been put in charge this year while their Captain observes from the stands in order to get a better gauge of the potential candidates.

He grins as he spots Gai, walking over to them, dressed in a set of old Quidditch attire which had been lent to the new hopefuls for the day.

“Hey, man!” Obito calls as he waves over his friend. “You ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Obito!” Gai gives him a big thumbs up, standing tall and then beginning to stretch, muscles flexing underneath the body-hugging fabric. Obito’s eyes widen as he takes in Gai’s muscular forearms—holy _shit_.

It hadn’t been visible through the bagginess of their standard uniforms but now, in their training attire, Obito can clearly see the fruits of Gai’s labour.

His friend definitely wasn’t the same scrawny boy from their first year. Obito feels himself getting eager to see just how much his friend had improved.

“Grab a broom and kick off!” Obito yells at the newbies, lifting off on his own broom and taking to the sky.

The try-outs begin.

>

Hours later, Gai is crying and sobbing into his shoulder after seeing the team placement results.

Obito sighs and pats him on the back.

“Why are you crying?”

“I-I’m just…”

“What?”

“I’m just… so HAPPY!” Gai continues to wail and gets tears and snot all over the front of his maroon Quidditch robes (meh, they were due for a wash anyway).

Obito laughs along with the rest of the Gryffindors around them.

>

Kakashi winces as he feels something colliding painfully with his chest.

He looks down at a head of long, blond hair.

“Oh, it’s you,” He says, taking in Deidara’s flushed, hurried expression. “No running in the hallways,” He chides and resists the urge to smack the brat upside the head as he receives a waggling tongue in return.

“You can take your rules and shove them—”

“Stop it,” The stoic, redheaded first year (Sasori, he thinks) walks up to them and _yanks_ on Deidara’s hair (ouch). “He’s a Prefect. Don’t go starting shit with him.”

“ _Fuck_ that Prefect shit, un! It’s just another way for the Man to keep us down!”

“Sounds like another one of your bullshit theories. Much like your trashy clay figurines, actually.”

“Unh?! What the _fuck_ did you just say?!”

“You heard me.”

Kakashi rips both of them apart and scowls, wondering when the youth of today became so extraordinarily _vulgar_.

“Stop it, both of you,” Kakashi scolds, frowning at Deidara and Sasori respectively. “You’re friends, aren’t you? Treat each other with respect.”

“Hah! _Friends!_ More like colleagues, un,” Deidara says darkly before his hair is tugged on again by Sasori, who throws him a dangerous look.

 _Colleague? What in Merlin’s name…?_ Kakashi shakes his head as Sasori mumbles an apology and lets them go, watching the pair of first years taking off towards the Library.

_Kids are weird._

>

Herbology this year is with the Ravenclaws.

Obito and Rin roll their eyes simultaneously at Asuma, who is flirting shamelessly with Kurenai Yuhi, a pretty girl with purple eyeshadow and one of the smartest in their year.

They are told (yelled at) by Tsunade to stop talking and focus on the task at hand—collecting Bubotuber pus, which has many useful features and is apparently used in a cosmetic cream to rid students of acne.

“It’s so… gross looking,” Kurenai grimaces as she pokes gingerly at the squirming, slug-like plant with a gloved finger.

Rin is displeased by this comment (if the slight crinkle in her brow is anything to go by), as an avid lover of Herbology. She huffs and yanks on her gloves, clearly noticing the eyebrow raise Kurenai directs her way.

Obito and Gai exchange glances. Asuma laughs uneasily, noting the tension between the two girls.

“Why don’t I help you with yours, Kurenai?” Asuma offers generously, but Rin interrupts, giving them both a disapproving look.

“I think you should let her try on her own,” She says carefully, as Kurenai scoffs, twirling a lock of her long, shiny black hair. “There’s no point to the lesson otherwise.”

“Yeah, Asuma,” Obito takes sides easily (Rin was _so cute_ when she was mad), readying his own vial and poking at his plant. “Let her try. It’s no big deal.”

Invisible sparks fly through the air as Rin and Kurenai glare at each other, openly. Both then quickly turn to their Bubotubers with determined looks.

Asuma sighs wearily and receives a strong, thumping pat on the back by Gai, who is giving him a joyful, teary-eyed look.

“The path to true love is filled with unexpected obstacles—but don’t let this prevent you from enjoying your youth to the fullest, my friend!”

Obito snickers as Tsunade throws a small pebble at Gai’s head (it bounces off his hairdo), telling him to shut up.

>

The night air is freezing, and he wishes he’d thought ahead and dressed in something warmer. The thin fabric of their school uniforms does little to protect against the elements.

“Trouble sleeping?”

Obito starts at the voice. He turns around and sighs in relief as he’s approached by Kakashi on the balcony. The Slytherin’s wand is lit with the _Lumos_ charm, his Prefect badge polished and shiny on his dress robes.

It is Kakashi’s turn to patrol and Obito should have been in bed ages ago.

“Something like that,” Obito admits. “I’ve been having nightmares about… well, last year.”

Kakashi releases the spell (“ _Nox._ ”) and comes to stand by his side, both of them looking out into the vast expanse of nature which surrounds the school, the Great Lake glimmering under the moonlight.

The sky is filled with stars and it is beautiful, peaceful.

Obito looks to the right, taking in Kakashi’s emotionless eyes, face hidden as usual beneath his mask.

He remembers the way the Kakashi in his nightmare had been still, unmoving, eyes unseeing and dull. His gut clenches with fear and even though he knows it was just a dream ( _just a dream,_ he keeps telling himself) it all looked so _real_.

Kakashi turns, feeling Obito’s intense gaze.

“What?”

Obito doesn’t reply and offers a small, shaky smile, hand coming to rest on Kakashi’s, which is clutching the handrail. Kakashi tenses up (predictably) but doesn’t move. Doesn’t pull away.

The physical contact reassures him. Kakashi’s hand is cold—like they had been the first time he’d touched it, but also moving and _alive_ and that is all Obito needs to breathe a sigh of relief. 

They stand there in silence until Kakashi tells him to go to bed, to sleep.

“It’s gone, Obito,” He says softly, firmly. “Don’t worry.”

 _I’m here_ , goes unspoken, but Obito knows anyway.

He offers Kakashi a thankful smile and turns to head back to bed.

>

Sasori eyes the Slytherin Prefect with the silver hair walking back to their common room, the gigantic black metal doors finally closing behind him.

“Let’s go,” He hisses to Deidara, who is dressed, like him, in a charmed black cloak which makes it near impossible for anyone to spot them in the darkness.

They head towards the Forbidden Section of the Library, passing through the locked gate with ease (“ _Alohomora._ ”), wands drawn at the ready for the first sign of trouble.

Deidara quickly peruses the shelves, looking for something, anything that could prove to be useful information.

“ _Nada_ , un,” He grunts and looks tempted to kick the chair beside him. “It’s been weeks and still nothing!”

“Calm yourself,” Sasori sighs. “You didn’t think this would be easy, did you?”

“Well, no… but not this hard, either.”

“Don’t be _impatient,_ Deidara,” He sneers, looking at the collections of tomes arranged across the towering shelves, each displaying titles on dark, forbidden topics. “We just have to wait, for the right moment. When _he_ leaves the castle, we make our move again.”

“Move _where?_ We don’t even know if there’s anything here to find, un.”

“The Headmaster’s office. There’s bound to be something useful there.”

Deidara gives him a devious smirk and nods.

“Sounds good, un!”

>

Kakashi scratches down notes on his parchment with his brown-feathered quill, about the different variations of demons Jiraiya is describing.

He raises his hand, nearly knocking over his bottle of ink in the process (outdoor classes were fun) (until you had to write things down).

“Yes, Kakashi?”

“How many variations of demons are there?”

Jiraiya hums at the question. The rest of the class goes silent, eager for more information.

“Well there’s over five main elemental types of demons—some examples of the ones we’ll be studying this year are Kappas, Kelpies and Grindylows, which are Water Demons. But really—there’s an endless possibility. The only limit is your imagination _and_ the amount of patience you have for scouring the Library,” The professor laughs at the annoyed faces of his students. 

It is thoroughly unhelpful, and he feels mildly disappointed at Jiraiya’s lack of seriousness.

Kakashi sighs and continues to write down the three distinct characteristics of Kelpies he remembers.

>

“There’s going to be a secret Halloween party this Saturday,” Hana walks over to them and discreetly hands them each a neon-pink flyer, with doodles and scribbles charmed to move. “Eight at night, in the Room of Requirement.”

Anko and Kakashi exchange glances, looking up from their Transfiguration homework.

“Why wasn’t this announced during dinner?” Kakashi asks, and gingerly takes one, squinting at the messy scrawl. There are written instructions on the exact phrase to think of when they pass the legendary seventh-floor hallway, so the room opens for them correctly.

Hana gives him a sneaky smile and ruffles his hair. “This one’s for… _mature_ students only. Just a chance for us to unwind and have _fun._ ” 

Kakashi rolls his eyes and braces himself for the inevitable.

Sure enough, Anko starts to tug his arm roughly and tells him that they _have_ to go, have to enjoy their first-ever teen party at Hogwarts.

“Don’t you want to get loose, dance the night away, maybe have a little _fun time_ with someone special?”

“Honestly— _I’d rather die._ ” He deadpans, revolted by the thought of hooking up with random people over tasteless punch and bad music.

Hana laughs and tells them to wear something nice as Kakashi is dragged off. 

>

The venue is decorated with streamers and floating disco balls as rock music by The Weird Sisters plays from speakers charmed to be three times as loud. 

Obito tugs uncomfortably at the high collar of his dark red button up shirt and wonders why they couldn’t just wear their uniforms instead.

There is already a large number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, all dressed to the nines just like him and he notices how some of the girls are even wearing a variety of animal ears (cats, rabbits, dogs) in an attempt to play into the Muggle Halloween tradition.

He spots Kurenai Yuhi heading over, dressed in a tight black dress, and braces himself when he sees Rin tensing up (she looks adorable in her floral blouse and flowing red skirt).

As the Ravenclaw slides up to them and starts chatting (flirting) with Asuma, Obito and Gai spot Rin’s irritated expression and instinctively slink away to a corner, sipping at the fruity punch they are offered.

Some new arrivals enter the room (the doors appearing on the wall), dressed in greens and silvers and Obito immediately knows that those are the Slytherins.

“Kakashi! My dear rival!” Gai hollers, waving his arms wildly. “Over here!”

A familiar head of silver hair turns to look at them, and Kakashi walks over, flanked by his friend gang, Anko, Raido and Ibiki.

“Hey guys,” Obito greets cordially, not wanting to stir the pot tonight. “You all look nice.”

And he means it—Anko cleans up nicely in a black, velvet dress and Kakashi along with Raido and Ibiki are dressed respectively in silver, dark-green and black shirts along with tapered pants, perfectly pressed and ironed.

“Thank you, Uchiha,” Anko says dismissively and he tries not to be annoyed by the use of his last name. “Looking pretty decent yourself.”

Gai praises all of them (loudly) for looking young and hip and cool and Kakashi groans, covering his eyes with a hand (Obito grins).

“What are we supposed to do at this thing, anyway,” Raido asks, looking unimpressed as a bunch of Hufflepuffs dance awkwardly in the middle of the spacious room. “There’s nothing to do.”

“Ah, but that’s what you _think,_ my friend.”

Asuma arrives, Kurenai latching onto his arm tightly while Rin glowers in the background, looking disgusted at the PDA. Then she sees Kakashi and breaks out into an excited smile (Kakashi ignores her).

Obito frowns, looking away.

His friend holds out a bottle of _Firewhisky_ and the group’s eyes widen.

“Bottoms up,” He says, taking a swig and handing it to the next person (Anko), who takes it warily. Gai sputters as he and Obito look worriedly at their friend. Asuma wasn’t normally one for breaking the rules.

His father was the Headmaster, for Merlin’s sake!

“This is against the law,” Kakashi says pointedly, crossing his arms. “We could get into trouble for this.”

Asuma laughs and clamps a hand down on Kakashi’s shoulder, who glares coldly in return.

“Don’t be such a stiff, Hatake! _You_ of all people need to lighten up. Everyone’s doing it anyway—” He points to the table where the punch bowl is and Obito notices with shock that a couple of Gryffindor sixth years are emptying another bottle of Firewhisky into the pink liquid.

He looks down at his cup and wonders if he’d had any already. He _did_ feel a little warmer than usual, maybe a little more relaxed, but thankfully, nothing too bad. 

“Well, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m a _Prefect_ ,” Kakashi says, then points at Rin and Obito. “And so are they! If you think we’re going to let this go, you’ve got another think coming.”

Asuma’s cheerful expression turns cold and he frowns, glaring angrily at Kakashi.

“You going to snitch on us, Hatake?”

“I don’t see why not. Your father would be _very_ disappointed.”

The comment makes Asuma see red and Obito jumps in just before Asuma is able to make a grab for Kakashi, arms held out protectively.

“Okay, _enough!_ ” Obito says firmly, glaring at Asuma. His friend turns to him with a betrayed look.

“You can’t seriously be siding with _him_ ,” Asuma says rudely, jabbing a finger Kakashi’s way. “He’s just a stick in the mud—maybe he should leave? Not like he’d know how to enjoy any of this, anyway.”

Kakashi sneers and if looks could kill, Asuma would be a dead man.

“Fine,” He snaps. “I’m done with this. Enjoy your party.”

He storms off and pushes through a group of Hufflepuffs who’d just walked through the magical doors, ignoring their protests.

Anko is looking _murderous_.

Before she can start, however, Obito intervenes.

“I’ll go after him,” He assures her, noting how her expression morphs into a look of surprise. “You guys stay put.”

The Slytherins exchange glances, contemplating the situation. Ibiki gives them all a very appraising look before sighing, placing his hands on Raido and Anko’s shoulders.

“Let’s not fight tonight,” He says in a deep, steady voice (Obito thinks it might be the first time he’s hearing it). “We don’t want to start any trouble.”

It is a wise observation—their trio is clearly outnumbered against the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even their own Slytherin upperclassmen, all already partying and having a good time.

Obito nods in thanks at the quiet boy and turns to his friends, giving them a reassuring smile and Asuma a disappointed glance.

>

Kakashi’s blood is boiling.

He flicks a flat pebble sharply at the water, scowling deeper as it fails to skip. The waterfront is quiet, and he hears the sound of crickets chirping in the grass.

Despite the tranquillity of finally being alone, Kakashi can’t get Asuma’s scathing words out of his head.

Maybe he shouldn’t have gone. Sarutobi had a point.

He _was_ a stick in the mud.

“Hey!” Obito’s voice breaks the silence and Kakashi whirls around, surprised. He’d expected Anko to follow, not _him_.

“What?”

Obito hesitates, foot crunching against the dry grass as he stops, a few feet away from him.

“Well… I just—” Obito sighs, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Are you… okay?”

“Hm, what do _you_ think?”

The Gryffindor sighs, taking a few cautious steps towards him. It makes Kakashi feel a little sheepish at the way he’s taking his anger out on Obito (who’d done nothing wrong), so much that the boy feels the need to approach him like a dangerous animal.

He breathes in and out, counting to ten in his head.

“Well, for what it’s worth—I agree with you.”

Kakashi blinks.

_What?_

“He’s _your_ friend, isn’t he?” Kakashi says suspiciously. “You don’t have to lie to me, Obito. It’s not helping.”

“But I’m not!” Obito squawks, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated. “I’m a Prefect too and you were right! Asuma was… he was just acting up for Kurenai or something, he’s not _usually_ this prissy.”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. Nevertheless, feels some of the self-loathing thoughts leaving his frazzled mind.

“So he’s playing it up for some girl? Typical Gryffindor _._ ”

Obito laughs (choosing to let that remark slide) as the tension recedes, moving to stand next to Kakashi, nudging him playfully with his elbow. Kakashi feels the warmth radiating off the boy and realises that he’s freezing from standing out in the cold.

“Want to head back?” Obito asks him, looking playful.

“I am _not_ going back there,” Kakashi hisses, offended. “I’ll keep this fiasco to myself but don’t expect me to take part.”

“Okay, okay, _jeez_ —calm down, Bakakashi!”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“ _Nothing!_ ”

>

Obito brings Kakashi back to the Gryffindor common room.

It is _wildly_ against the rules, but the younger students are already asleep (lights out was hours ago) and nowhere else sounds comfortable this time of night.

“Just till the party ends,” Obito says. “So you don’t have to be alone.”

Kakashi hums in reply, eying the painting of the Fat Lady before them, who is yawning and eying them groggily, having been awoken from her nap.

“Password?” She asks, her gaze landing on Kakashi. “Hey! No outsiders allowed!”

 _Shit_ , Obito thinks. He hadn’t planned this far.

He’s about to apologise sheepishly to Kakashi for dragging him all the way up here for nothing when the Slytherin pushes him aside.

“ _Dragon breath_ ,” Kakashi recites their password clearly (how did he know _everything?_ ), and to Obito’s shock, lifts a hand to lower his face mask, back facing Obito so he can’t see.

The Fat Lady’s expression immediately changes from suspicion to delight and _swoons,_ giving Kakashi a sly wink.

“Oh my! What a _terribly handsome_ young man! Come in, come in,” She chirps, and her portrait swings open for them. Obito wonders if he should be concerned about the castle’s security. He is also _dead curious_ by now to uncover the mystery behind Kakashi’s mask.

The Slytherin lowers his head, stepping through the low doorway, Obito following closely behind him.

>

The Gryffindor common room has a very _lived-in_ look and is decorated in warm, red and gold shades, furniture messily arranged and knickknacks (presumably belonging to other students) thrown about.

It is thankfully empty, and Kakashi exhales a sigh of relief as the portrait door swings shut behind them.

“ _Mi casa, es su casa,_ ” Obito says in Spanish, giving Kakashi a big grin as he gestures to the space around him proudly. “What do you think?”

“It looks cosy,” Kakashi answers honestly, and they make their way over to a large, plush couch by the fireplace. “But _our_ common room is much nicer.”

Obito snorts, rummaging through one of the cabinets on the wall.

“That’s because you Slytherins are a bunch of—”

“Hm? What was that?”

Kakashi smiles as Obito curses under his breath about touchy Slytherins and their arrogant tastes, shutting the cabinet door and walking back over to him, two glass bottles of creamy, yellow liquid in his hands.

“From the Three Broomsticks,” Obito says, handing one over, which Kakashi takes appreciatively. “Non-alcoholic, so we’re all good.”

Kakashi charms off the metal caps with his wand and they clink bottles.

“Cheers!”

“Cheers.”

>

Obito and Kakashi laugh, both recalling their unforgettable flight on Fleetwing’s back, the Gryffindor blushing a little as Kakashi recalls the way he’d been screaming and clawing at his robes.

“My eardrums are _still_ ringing, till this day,” The Slytherin says dramatically, leaning back onto the armrest, relaxed.

Obito throws a book at him.

>

They pass the time, Kakashi listening curiously to the ridiculous gossip surrounding the truth behind his face. He denies Obito’s request to see, smirking when Obito gives him a very amusing, pouty-lipped look (adorable idiot).

>

As they lean back lazily on the large sofa, the mood takes a sombre turn when Obito places his empty bottle of Butterbeer down, leaning in towards Kakashi.

“… Do you still think about it?”

Kakashi lifts his head at the question, unsure of what Obito means. Then he sees the serious expression on his companion’s face and gets an inkling.

“You mean the Wendigo?”

The Gryffindor Seeker flinches visibly at the name of the creature that had nearly killed them last year.

Kakashi sits up, scooting closer to him, concerned.

He places a hand gently on Obito’s, much like how Obito had to Kakashi, that night they stood together on the balcony. 

Kakashi feels hope blooming in his chest when Obito _doesn’t_ pull away.

_Could this mean…?_

“I don’t, Obito,” He says softly, arranging his body so he’s facing Obito directly, looking into his eyes (stunning). “You’re here, and I’m here, safe. And that’s more than enough.”

Kakashi notices how Obito’s eyes are lidded and how his cheeks are lightly freckled from constantly being exposed to the sun. Obito is _beautiful_ and he wonders why people are so obsessed with him when he _pales_ in comparison to Obito’s strength, his bravery, his radiant smile.

Both of them lean in a little closer.

>

Obito smells the aroma of Kakashi’s shampoo (the same rose-scented one he’d used the night they’d bathed together). He takes in the sight of Kakashi’s masked face and starlight hair illuminated by the fireplace, wondering if he’s seeing things or if Kakashi’s hair is actually _floating_.

>

_Could it be?_ Kakashi wonders to himself, yet again.

He hooks a finger over the top of his mask, their faces inches apart now.

Kakashi hears Obito’s breath hitching as he finally exposes his face, notes the way onyx eyes roam over his features, almost greedily.

>

Kakashi is fucking _gorgeous._

Breathtaking.

Perfectly symmetrical face, pretty lips, porcelain cheeks, cute, upturned nose.

Obito licks his lips and feels his body trembling as Kakashi’s eyes flutter shut, almost like he’s waiting for something.

>

Obito leans in and kisses him.

Kakashi feels chapped, warm lips push slowly, gently against his own and raises his hands to rest on the front of Obito’s shirt, fingers threading through the smooth fabric.

He can hardly believe what’s happening. Was this a dream?

 _He’s shaking,_ Kakashi thinks and feels a shiver running down his spine. _And so am I._

They are inexperienced, young and stupid and have no idea what they’re doing.

And Kakashi wouldn’t have it any other way.

>

Obito slips his tongue through parted lips (so soft) and slides his tongue against Kakashi’s timidly… then when he hears Kakashi’s pleased moan, becomes a little more daring, rubbing their tongues together sensually.

He wraps his arms around Kakashi’s back, clenching the silky material and drawing him in closer as the both of them continue to kiss.

The wet sounds of their lips moving against each other echo throughout the empty room and Obito inhales breathlessly as Kakashi breaks away to pepper light, feathery kisses on his jaw, dotting a path back to Obito’s lips and sliding their mouths together once again. 

>

The moment is ruined by the sound of someone exclaiming loudly in shock.

Obito and Kakashi bump noses in shock, their lips separating with a wet, smacking sound. Obito is horrified as he meets Gai’s stupefied gaze and scrambles up, brushing imaginary dust off his robes and wiping a trail of saliva away from his chin.

Kakashi is slightly more collected, having already slipped his mask back on and simply clears his throat loudly, giving Gai a cool eyebrow raise, like _he’s_ the one intruding (as if this was the Slytherin common room instead).

“ _Gai!_ What’re you doing back here so soon?!” Obito says in an unnaturally high-pitched tone. The panic is quickly setting in as his mind conjures up repercussions of this unexpected tryst. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

“ME?!” Gai bellows, incredulously. “What are the two of _YOU_ doing?!” 

Obito laughs nervously and tries not to flip out at his friend’s blunt way of questioning. 

“Aw, c’ mon, Gai! Don’t be dramatic—we were just fooling around, that’s all,” Obito says as casually as he can. “It’s normal at our age.”

>

Kakashi feels his heart sinking.

Fooling around? Was that all this was, to Obito?

_I’m such an idiot._

>

Kakashi gets up and pushes past him, causing Obito to trip.

He watches helplessly as Kakashi storms away (avoiding Gai’s shocked gaze) and heads towards the portrait door.

It swings shut behind him and Obito and Gai are left alone, staring dumbly at each other, both at a lost for words.

>

Breakfast in the Great Hall is tense and awkward.

Obito wonders how their clique had gotten so spectacularly fucked up over the course of a single night.

Rin isn’t speaking to Asuma, having a problem with the way Kurenai had insulted her outfit last night (which he’d thankfully missed) (girls were scary when they fought). Asuma isn’t speaking to Obito, because he’d chosen to run after Kakashi instead of staying with them.

And Gai— _well._ His normally upbeat and boisterous friend has been rendered into a silent, contemplating shell of himself and Obito wishes he’d get over it already (so _awkward_ ).

He looks over to the Slytherin table and notices how Kakashi is sitting with his back facing them, so Obito can’t see his face. 

_I need to talk to him_ , Obito thinks, frowning. _Do some damage control_.

Finishing his toast at a breakneck pace, Obito gets up when Kakashi does and silently follows him out of the Great Hall.

>

“Kakashi, _wait!_ ”

Obito comes running up to him and Kakashi’s chest swells with hope, feeling butterflies in his tummy. The memory of Obito’s arms around him and warm, chapped lips moving erotically against his pops into his mind and he _wills_ it away.

He stops walking and crosses his arms, patiently waiting for the Gryffindor to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Obito apologises, still slightly out of breath. “For what happened—last night, _you know_. Could we maybe…?”

“Yes?” He asks, hopeful, heart pounding.

“Could we forget about it?”

His stomach drops in shock, and Kakashi feels like the floor has opened up beneath him, his vision spinning and hands shaking.

It _hurt._

Like a knife had been sunk into his chest. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong! It was… nice. And I’m kind of stoked you kissed me, but Rin… I just really, _really_ don’t want her to find out—if you catch my drift. So, could you…?”

He swallows thickly, feeling his eyes and cheeks burning and biting his lip so hard that it bleeds under the mask.

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry_ —

“Okay,” Is all Kakashi is able to manage.

Obito gives him a relieved sigh in response, placing a warm hand on Kakashi’s clothed shoulder.

“I knew I could count on you,” He tells Kakashi, smiling.

Then he turns and runs off back to the Great Hall, where his friends are.

Where _she_ is.

Kakashi clutches his books and dashes as quickly as he can towards the nearest bathroom, slamming the cubicle door shut behind him and sinking to the dirty floor.

Finally, he lets the tears come.

>

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor cheer as the players make their way onto the pitch, lined up before Madame Tsume.

Obito smirks knowingly as the Hufflepuffs laugh at Gai’s bowl-cut hair and ‘nice-Gai’ pose, listening to him telling them to ‘remain ever youthful and vigilant’.

 _Good,_ he thinks, _let them underestimate him._

Ten minutes into the match, the Hufflepuffs aren’t laughing anymore and instead watch with disbelief as the Quaffle passes through their hoops again, and again, and again.

Their Keeper is unable to stop most of Gai’s tosses, which are well-aimed, fast and _powerful_.

At the end of the match, as Obito seizes the Snitch in his practised, firm grip, the scoreboard proudly displays Gryffindor’s overwhelming victory.

350 to 80.

The stands cheer Gai’s name along with Obito, who couldn’t be prouder. Gai is crying tears of joy by now, scrubbing furiously at his face and loudly bellowing his thanks back to the crowd for their support.

Obito catches a glimpse of silver hair in the stands, near the faculty’s box. Kakashi’s dark grey eyes are watching Gai with something akin to amazement.

When he waves, Kakashi doesn’t see and Obito is ignored. 

He feels something twisting unpleasantly in his chest but brushes it off when he sees Rin waving at him, cheering for them.

>

The weeks leading up to Christmas pass by in a blur.

Kakashi forces himself to act as normal as he can and throws himself into his studies, even taking up extra shifts to patrol the hallways at night.

He only allows himself to cry when he’s wrapped up under his blankets, silently, so Raido doesn’t hear.

 _It’s just puppy love,_ Kakashi tells himself, over and over. _It will pass._

When Christmas morning arrives, Kakashi slides into his usual seat at the long table and gives Gai a tense, formal nod. He wonders if he should say something about what happened—they hadn’t spoken, not directly, since _that_ night.

Gai seems to be thinking something along the same lines as he nervously pokes at the mashed potatoes on his plate.

“You played well,” Kakashi says finally after Hiruzen wishes them all a Merry Christmas and tells them to dig in. “I watched your match.”

Gai raises his thick eyebrows in surprise, then offers Kakashi a friendly smile.

“I know. I saw you,” He says, in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “Your support means a lot to me, Kakashi.”

The Slytherin smiles in return. “I’m glad.”

Gai never ceased to surprise him.

>

Hiruzen approaches him after the feast.

“How are things?” He asks, stroking his short, white goatee, other hand tucked under his robes. “Has the year been kind to you?”

“Yes, everything has been going swimmingly,” Kakashi lies with ease. “Thank you for your concern, sir.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear. I was actually wondering—have you seen anything… odd, during your rounds? Anyone loitering in the hallways after bedtime?”

Kakashi tilts his head in confusion.

“No, not at all. If there was, I would have reported them.”

Hiruzen nods, giving Kakashi a smile and an approving look.

“Thank you for your honesty, Kakashi. Have a wonderful Christmas.”

Kakashi thanks him and leaves.

>

Orochimaru tells them to turn to page ninety-three of their textbooks and they do so, slowly, still sluggish from the holidays.

Kakashi reads the name of today’s designated concoction and scowls.

 _Amortentia_. Love Potion.

Beside him, Anko, Raido and Ibiki are giving him cheeky looks, still not knowing what had truly transpired those weeks ago in the Gryffindor common room. He wants to tell them but decides that the drama that is sure to ensue, isn’t worth it.

He only hopes that this decision doesn’t blow up in his face—that he manages to get over Uchiha Obito’s handsome, stupid mug as quickly as he can.

“You will get into groups of four and present your potions to me at the end of the class,” Orochimaru tells them. “Moonstone and Ashwinder eggs can be found on racks three and four. You may begin.”

>

“Hey, Obito,” Asuma walks up to his friend. “This is for you.”

Obito is handed a box of chocolates from Honeydukes. He eyeballs Asuma curiously, wondering what prompted this sudden act of generosity.

“It’s a peace offering,” Asuma shrugs. “For what happened at the party.”

Relief floods through him and Obito accepts the gift, giving his friend a wide grin.

“Aw! You love me, ‘suma!” He teases and opens the box, greedily fishing out a piece of caramel coated fudge. “Don’t mind if I do—”

“Food in the classroom, boys?” Professor Minato wanders over, raising an eyebrow.

Obito laughs sheepishly, quickly placing the chocolate back into the box and then, holding it out to his teacher, hoping that he’ll be forgiven.

“Want one, Professor?”

Minato hums like he’s contemplating it—then grins at the both of them and eagerly takes a piece, popping it into his mouth. Asuma makes an undignified, squawking sound, eyes wide with horror.

Obito throws him a curious glance.

“What’s wrong, man?”

Asuma shakes his head slowly, looking at Professor Minato like he’d grown an extra head.

“Nothing.”

“Oh wow, this tastes _amazing._ Where’s this from, Honeydukes?” The blond asks, taking the box from Obito’s hands and examining the cover.

Asuma nods, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Hm, well, I’ll be having to confiscate this, boys,” The teacher winks at them cheekily and ignores Obito’s groan of protest. “Remember, no food or drink in class!”

He sheepishly turns to Asuma, who for some reason, is still staring at Professor Minato’s retreating back, the colour draining from his face.

“Sorry about that, ‘suma,” Obito says, scratching his cheek awkwardly. “It was a gift, and all.”

Asuma numbly tells him not to worry about it.

>

The classroom door _slams_ open and everyone jumps, the students glancing at their resident DADA professor in alarm as he strides over to Kakashi’s table, looking manic.

Professor Nara is snoring peacefully at his desk (as usual), blissfully unaware of the intrusion into his Transfiguration class.

“Come with me, Kakashi,” Minato says in an urgent, hurried voice, and Kakashi immediately leaps to his feet.

They both stride out of the classroom, leaving behind curious glances and whispers. Kakashi’s heart is clenching tightly with fear, and he wonders if something horrible had happened.

Minato stops them in the middle of the hallway next to the lawn, where a few stragglers are loitering around, carrying textbooks and chatting casually as they pass.

Kakashi places a worried hand on the man’s arm, brows furrowed as he takes in Minato’s flushed cheeks, his unsteady breathing.

“Minato,” Kakashi says to his teacher gently, so as not to startle him. The man looked unhinged. “What’s happened? Is everything okay?”

To his complete and utter shock, Minato cradles his face tenderly in his hands and gives Kakashi a feverish gaze, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“It is now.”

Minato leans in, lowers his mask, and kisses him passionately on the lips.

>

Obito hears a strangled yell coming from the corridor ahead and picks up the pace, a few of his confused classmates following behind him.

They had been in the middle of their DADA lesson, learning about Zombies, when Professor Minato had frozen at his desk in the middle of his lecture.

The man had leapt to his feet and yelled something about needing to find Kakashi immediately, then fled the classroom, leaving behind a very worried Obito, Gai and Rin.

Asuma remained oddly quiet—but followed them anyway as they dashed out after their professor, moments later.

As they turn the corner, Obito is shocked to see their teacher pressing a struggling Kakashi against the wall, face buried into the Slytherin’s shoulder.

“ _Stop it!_ What’s gotten into you, Minato?!” Kakashi is screeching, face flushed as he holds his mask tightly against his face, out of Minato’s reach.

“I’m in love with you, Kakashi!” The blond yells passionately, going down on one knee and desperately clinging onto his student’s leg. “Please, marry me!”

A crowd has gathered by now and everyone is a mix of shocked looks, appalled glances and loud, disbelieving chatter.

Obito is dumbfounded and unsure of what to even make of this—when Gai rushes forward and drags Minato by the collar, off Kakashi’s body.

“Let me go! _Kakashi!_ Don’t leave me!” Professor Minato is yelling, looking extremely distraught. His blond hair is messy, and his robes crumpled under Gai’s powerful grip.

Professor Tsunade pushes through the crowd, yelling at students to get out of her way.

She comes to a standstill at the scene before her, eyes wide. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Minato?!” Tsunade demands, her manicured nails gripping Minato by the jaw harshly with her demonic strength. “You’ve just assaulted a student! In broad daylight!”

“I can’t help it—I _love_ him!” He flails about uselessly, unable to escape Gai’s clutches. “Kakashi, please, believe me! We’re meant to be together… I just _know_ it!”

The Slytherin remains horrified, slumped against the wall. He looks even paler than normal, if that’s even possible.

Tsunade clicks her tongue impatiently and twists her colleague’s head roughly to face her. She stares intensely, looking for something.

“Well, _shit,_ ” She says finally, releasing him, leaving little crescent-shaped marks on his cheeks. “Love potion, huh?”

She turns to the group of students gathered around them.

“Okay—which one of you _miserable brats_ did this?!” She bellows.

>

Rin sees the way Asuma is squirming uneasily behind them and _knows_ what happened.

She’d seen Asuma offering the box to Obito—and thought it was a terribly sweet gesture on his part, to make the first move and apologise. She had even contemplated walking up to them and offering an apology as well for her recent behaviour, so their group could make amends and heal.

That was, before Professor Minato swooped in and confiscated the chocolates, looking extra pleased with himself (apparently, the man had a sweet tooth, just like Obito). 

“I _know_ what you did,” Rin says lowly, sliding back behind the crowd, next to Asuma, who flinches. “You owe them an apology.”

The Headmaster’s son sighs, hanging his head, embarrassed. 

“It wasn’t meant for him,” He juts his finger in Professor Minato’s direction, who is being dragged away by the collar by Tsunade, kicking and screaming in protest. Kakashi warily trails behind, undoubtedly concerned about his guardian. “Obito was supposed to—”

“Like _that’s_ any better?” She demands angrily, hands on her hips.

“It was meant to be a prank! Since he’s obviously _obsessed_ with Kakashi,” Asuma sulks, crossing his arms defensively. “Even took the bastard’s side when _he_ was the one being difficult—”

“ _ASUMA!_ ” Rin yells, her patience snapping like a thread. She is so loud that the students around them jump in shock, wondering what had set off the normally kind and gentle Nohara Rin.

Obito is looking over at them worriedly along with Gai, the two boys wisely choosing to maintain their distance.

“Okay, okay! _Sheesh,_ ” The brunet groans, rubbing his temples. “I’ll apologise, okay? As soon as they fix Prof Minato back up, I’ll confess.”

She huffs angrily, shaking her head in disgust at his unapologetic attitude.

“You’d better!”

>

“How are you feeling?” Kakashi asks warily, maintaining at least a two meters distance from his teacher in case he is jumped again.

Minato’s broken, depressed wail from the bed makes his heart soften, however, and Kakashi approaches anyway.

“I can’t believe I did that,” The blond says, face buried in a pillow. “Please, kill me now.”

Kakashi chuckles in spite of himself and places a comforting hand on his guardian’s head.

“I’m not mad, Minato,” Kakashi says firmly. “You were under the influence of a strong love potion—probably somebody’s idea of a prank.”

The man grumbles darkly about finding the student who did this to him and giving them detention for the rest of their time here at Hogwarts, until graduation.

He lifts his head from the pillow and gives Kakashi a worried, blue-eyed gaze, still filled with guilt. Kakashi shakes his head, sighing.

“You’ve been like a brother to me, Minato,” He says, remembering all the times his guardian had been there for him when he had been alone. “Ever since _Tou-san_ …”

Kakashi trails off, not wanting to go down memory lane.

“Anyway—I’m _not_ mad, so stop giving me that look,” Kakashi smacks Minato on the head, then retracts and opens his arms for a hug. “Come here.”

Minato looks disgusted with himself and shakes his head, not wanting to violate Kakashi’s personal space any further (they’d had enough body contact to last a lifetime).

“Minato. We _need_ this hug.” Kakashi says through gritted teeth.

The blond gingerly edges over from his spot on the bed and gives Kakashi an awkward hug in return, both of them stiff and rigid.

“Pat, pat,” Minato says, awkward.

“Okay.”

They separate tensely and vow to never speak of this incident again.

>

Today, the long-awaited Gryffindor vs Slytherin rematch takes place.

Rin stands alone in the crowd as she cheers loudly for her friends (Asuma had been sentenced to detention for the rest of the school year and barred from all events), waving her little red flag as Gai and Obito soar through the sky.

She sees Kakashi hovering by the goals and silently wishes him luck, hoping her feelings will reach him.

The crowd erupts into cheers as Gai seizes the Quaffle, tossing it towards the hoops. Kakashi manages to block it with a well-timed kick.

“Hatake blocks Might’s toss and the Quaffle is snatched by Nakamura! She tosses it to Might who looks like he’s attempting to score again,” The announcer yells, his voice carrying across the stadium with the help of the _Sonorus_ charm. “Gryffindor attempts to score again and—what’s this?! It looks like Uchiha has spotted the Snitch!”

Rin yells Obito’s name loudly as she sees her friend flying high into the air, arm outstretched.

>

Gai takes the distraction as an opportunity and flings the Quaffle towards the goals behind Kakashi, yet again. It catches the Slytherin off guard and the ball ricochets off his leg, causing him to wince and crash back painfully against the metal ring.

“AND UCHIHA CAPTURES THE SNITCH! It’s Gryffindor’s victory, in the lead with a hundred and eighty points to Slytherin’s eighty—wait, is Hatake…?”

>

Rin snaps her attention back to Kakashi, who is already floating shakily on his broomstick towards the ground, left hand clutching his ankle.

Gai is zooming down towards him and she watches worriedly as they leave the pitch, Kakashi’s arm slung around Gai’s shoulder as they hobble along, Anko helping to carry his broom and trailing behind them.

>

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi!” Gai wails, bowing deeply. “It was an accident!”

He sighs, waving off the apology for the seventh time.

“ _Maa_ , accidents are always bound to happen in Quidditch,” He says, wincing as he tries shifting his ankle. “It’s just a light sprain, anyway.”

Anko is muttering darkly next to him and glaring at Gai. Kakashi pinches her arm and tells her to be nice.

“Anyway,” He turns back to Gai, who is slumped at the corner of the hospital bed miserably. “You’ve gotten a lot stronger, haven’t you? Keeping your tosses blocked felt like I was battling with an iron rod.”

His fellow Slytherin lights up at this, turning her excited milky purple eyes to Gai, grinning.

“Yeah! He sure did! Might even be better than Takeda,” She refers to the oldest Chaser on their team, a sixth year. “You played well today, Might.”

Gai tearfully thanks the both of them for their kind compliments and vows to be more careful in the future.

He places a calloused hand, gently, on Kakashi’s bandaged ankle.

“I promise,” He says, in all seriousness.

Kakashi nods and offers his friend a warm smile in return. Anko watches their interaction from the side, falling silent.

>

The final exams roll around and Kakashi tries his best to conjure up a Patronus.

Unsurprisingly, he fails to do so and scowls as Minato gives him a sympathetic look, telling him that he’s passed with flying colours anyway.

Nobody else in their year had managed to do it, and his guardian tells him that they’ll be trying again next year, that this was more or less an experiment by the school board to push their limits.

>

After the leaving feast, in the privacy of their common room, Anko pulls out a glossy brochure and slams it on the table before them.

“Let’s go to Paris this summer,” She says, looking at her friends. “We need a vacation—a proper one.”

Raido hums curiously as he picks the paper up, flipping through animated pictures showcasing the Eiffel Tower and the beautiful Trocadéro Gardens.

“I’m down,” He declares, handing to brochure over to Ibiki. “My parents are touring Japan for the summer anyway, and that’s way too far a trip for me.”

Ibiki nods approvingly and points to a picture of the Louvre. “I’ll come as well as long as we visit here.” 

Anko grins cheerfully at their positive responses and turns to Kakashi.

“Well? You coming, Hatake?”

Kakashi is smiling under the mask.

“I’d love to,” He answers honestly. “When do we leave?”

They get to planning their trip, highlighting both the Magical and Muggle attractions they want to visit and the hotels worth staying at.

Hopefully, it will be a good chance for him to heal and get away from all the drama.

Uchiha Obito’s face flashes across his mind and he feels his heart twinge with pain. He wonders how long it will take to finally be over his stellar rejection.

>

A stack of documents is tossed onto a large, oak desk, sliding towards a man sitting in the shadows of the dimly lit office.

“Here’s all the shit you wanted,” Deidara says, cracking his neck as they shift slowly and painfully back into their true forms. “Pretending to be a kid’s a bitch, un.”

“Not as painful as spending a whole year with you,” Sasori says, his tail whipping out to jab at his partner, who skilfully dodges. “ _Please_ tell me we don’t have to do this again next year.”

“WHAT—that’s _my_ line, you bastard!”

“ENOUGH,” The rasping, gravelly voice snarls. “You’ll go where I tell you to. There will be no room for debate.”

Deidara and Sasori slink back, not wanting to anger their leader.

Through the blond hair covering the left side of his face, Deidara uses his spider eyes to examine the man, carefully gauging when he should speak next so as not to incur his wrath. Sasori beats him to it—the redhead bows his head respectfully and gestures to the papers on the desk.

“The two students under the M.D. project are Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko,” Sasori says coolly, having already memorised the contents of the file. “Their heritage consists of—”

“Three,” He is interrupted by their leader, who leans forward, the dim light of his desk lamp highlighting long, layered black hair. “You mean _three_ students.”

Deidara sputters, looking anxiously over at Sasori, who is frowning in confusion.

“The file said _two,_ un!” He bites his lip, wondering if Hiruzen had somehow managed to keep some information hidden from them. It was _impossible._ They’d scoured every inch of the private office, undetected by charms and security.

“Don’t worry, Deidara,” Their leader says dismissively, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. “The school is not aware of the third child.”

Sasori clicks his tongue, looking frustrated as he tries to remember the details he’d missed out on, the students who had been possibly overlooked.

Deidara is not as subtle, instead choosing to just ask directly.

“Well? Who is it, un?”

The man stands from behind the elegant desk and steps into the light. He smiles—his long, layered black hair reaching past his waist and elegant, aristocratic features pulled into a malicious smile.

His eyes are spinning and glowing red, the three _tomoe_ in them restless as he looks at something Sasori and Deidara are unable to see.

“Why, my descendant, of course.”

Sasori puts together the pieces first.

“Uchiha,” He whispers, as Deidara’s eyes widen.

>

“Are you absolutely certain they are ready?”

Hiruzen nods firmly to the Minister of Magic, Mifune—and also to the rest of the committee seated behind him. Jiraiya and Minato are standing by his side, looking determined and confident.

“I believe it is time, Minister,” Jiraiya says, in his trademark, theatrical manner. “For the stage to be set, to usher in a new era of peace.”

There is a mummer of agreement amongst the rows of men and women at his statement.

Mifune nods and then bangs his gavel for their attention. The room falls silent again as the Minister begins to speak, decades of planning hopefully about to be put into motion.

“Very well then,” He confirms, in a booming, authoritative voice. “We will go public next year during the tournament, as planned. Have all other schools been contacted and briefed?”

“Yes, Minister,” Hiruzen acknowledges. “Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have both expressed their full support and participation.”

Mifune nods approvingly, and Hiruzen smiles.

 _It’s up to the both of you now,_ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!!! MORE DRAMA! MORE PLOTTING!
> 
> Thank you so much to MoonlitStarShine, SwedishPagan, absolutism1123 and toxic_pineapple for your wonderful, encouraging comments that made me smile (left you guys some replies, if you see this)! You guys got me so excited I literally leapt out of bed at 4:00 AM in the morning to write a little more, so I could bring you guys the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you guys liked it hehe (and aren't too mad at me for what happened between Obito and Kakashi because WHOOPS my hand slipped and I'm a sucker for drama)! :D 
> 
> Also a big hello and THANK YOU to all the lovely people who left kudos and bookmarked this story, it really means a lot to me because this story is one that I'm truly, really enjoying writing. <3 I'd love to hear your feedback about how I can make this story better!


	5. Fifth Year Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things to note at the start of this chapter: 
> 
> (1) Sometimes the characters will use Japanese suffixes and references here and there because somehow they just feel more in character when I write them that way. Basically... just try not to let it bother you too much? 
> 
> (2) Part II of Kakashi and Obito's Fifth Year is already in progress. Please bear with me though-- I'll be returning to work tomorrow and have no idea what my workload will be like, but I wanted to at least get Part I up so you guys aren't left hanging!
> 
> That's it for now, I'll add more notes here later if anything comes to mind.  
> ENJOY!

>

Paris had been a wonderful experience so far. 

Despite the streets being filled with tourists (snapping away on their Muggle smartphones and causing massive crowd congestion) Kakashi had thoroughly enjoyed their sightseeing trips to famous landmarks, both Muggle and Magical, particularly a specialist bookstore in the Hidden Villages near Butte Bergeyre where he’d managed to purchase a vast collection of new books on Magical Creatures and Lore. 

His black knapsack was stuffed full of them—thankfully he’d picked up a useful Extension Charm from Ibiki (“ _Capacious extremis_.”) which enabled him to move without difficulty.

Anko holds onto Kakashi’s arm (both shivering slightly from the cold) as they cross the Seine River and head to their next destination, a restaurant Raido had recommended named Le Clarence.

Weaving through messily parked cars and scooters, the quartet stops before a grand, two storey, white-walled building surrounded by a golden-tipped metal fence. French national flags and the restaurant’s initials are hung above the mahogany door proudly, and Kakashi squints through the glass, spotting a finely dressed maître d'.

“Isn’t this place a little out of our budget?” Kakashi asks worriedly, glancing over at Raido. They had brought mostly Wizarding Currency with them, and not much Muggle Money (the exchange rate at Gringotts had been horrendous).

“It’s perfectly appropriate,” He assures them and walks up to the door.

The maître d' frowns as they step into the restaurant, eying them from head-to-toe sceptically.

“May I help you?” He asks, in accented English. “If you are looking for a table, please be informed that there is a dress code here.”

Raido smiles, stepping closer and slipping out his wand from his sleeve, revealing it confidently to the man.

“We’re looking for a _special_ kind of table.”

The man raises his thin, grey eyebrows, studying Raido’s wand, then nods in acknowledgement, stepping out from behind the wooden desk.

“I see, _monsieur_ ,” He gestures for them to follow. “Please, come with me.”

They are led down a polished, marbled hallway. The walls are covered with lavish renaissance paintings, framed gold. He stops in front of a door at the end of the corridor and—to Kakashi’s surprise—slips out a wand of his own and charms the lock open.

It reveals a staircase leading below, to the basement.

As they make their way down, Raido explains the true nature of Le Clarence—the restaurant has a seating area for both Muggles _and_ Magical folk, like them. The space below is exclusive to Wizards and Witches only, and that he and his parents often frequented here during their trips to Europe, whenever they were in the city.

“They make an amazing rack of lamb,” he says. “And they accept Galleons as payment, so don’t worry about the bill—it’s my treat, anyway.”

“What’s the occasion?” Anko asks curiously. They are led to a cloth-covered table in the middle of the opulently decorated room, which is filled with other Wizard and Witches wining and dining, their silver utensils making soft clinking sounds. 

The maître d' pulls out a chair for her and flips open the folded napkin with a flourish to rest on her lap, while the boys pull out their own chairs. Large, leather backed menus are presented to them, and the maître d' says there will be someone over to serve them when they are ready, heading back up the stairs.

“Well,” Raido starts, looking over his unopened menu at Kakashi. “Our birthdays are coming up soon, aren’t they? I thought we should celebrate before the new term starts.”

Ibiki looks surprised while Anko gasps, hands flying up to cover her mouth. It seems as though she’d accidentally forgotten—which was honestly perfectly fine with him. He’d never been one for unnecessary celebrations. The most their little group had done was a small cake in the common room and little gifts from Hogsmeade.

Kakashi repeats this to Raido and asks him about the sudden change of heart. The scarred boy looks slightly embarrassed and gives his friends a hesitant look.

“You’re absolutely right—I don’t normally deign to celebrate outsiders’ birthdays,” He clicks his tongue, unable to make eye contact. “But you all have become… important to me.”

He is awkward and stiff as he speaks. They can tell and Kakashi definitely understands.

The Slytherins, in general, has never been a particularly emotive nor extroverted bunch (Anko being one of the few exceptions). A house that was constantly plagued with high expectations from Noble Wizarding families and shadowed by negative stereotypes from the previous Wizarding War didn’t allow much room for freedom nor self-expression. Many of their housemates saw their friends as a means to success, more like potential business connections than actual friends.

Ebisu was a perfect example—the boy no longer associated with them, and instead chose to align himself with the students from traditional, powerful Pureblooded families instead.

“Well, the feeling’s mutual,” Anko says firmly, taking Raido’s hand from across the table (his cheeks turn light pink). “I can’t imagine a future without you guys by my side.”

Kakashi and Ibiki nod in agreement.

“We may come from different backgrounds and families,” Ibiki adds on, a rare smile on his usually stoic face. “But I trust you all with my life.”

“Same here,” Kakashi confirms.

Raido smiles at them appreciatively and squeezes Anko’s hand in thanks, turning back to study the menu.

After they place their orders, Anko leans back against the padded chair and stretches, wincing as she hears a couple of bones popping.

Her eyes widen as she remembers something and turns her gaze to Kakashi, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“So, Kakashi,” She starts, lips twisting into a mischievous grin. “What’s up between you and Bushy-Brows?”

Kakashi chokes on the sparkling water he’d been drinking and quickly places his glass down, looking incredulously at her.

“What, you mean _Gai?_ What about us?”

“Well, he’s obviously got a big, giant crush on you, that’s what,” She teases, Raido and Ibiki sniggering into their drinks (traitors).

“He does _not,_ ” Kakashi protests. “We’re just friends— _rivals,_ as he calls it.”

“Oh, sure. Whatever you say, Hatake,” She smirks.

Kakashi ignores her and frowns into his glass.

>

Obito grunts, leaning his body on the surface of his trunk, which had been stuffed to the brim with new spell books, potion ingredients and clothes.

“All packed, Obito?” Grandma Masumi peeks into his room, carrying a dusty brown book. “Toothbrush, socks, deodorant?”

“Yes, _Baa-chan_ ,” He zips the case shut with a final burst of strength. “I’m good.”

“Well then, would you help me with something?”

“Sure,” He stands up, brushing the dirt off his pants and follows her out of his bedroom (walls covered with animated posters of the Chudley Cannons) (his favourite professional Quidditch Team).

They climb up to the attic of their modest, two-storey home (Obito supporting his grandmother as she raises her weak knees slowly to ascend the stairs). When they reach the top, she casts a quick Scouring Charm (“ _Scourgify!_ ”) towards a large, old wooden chest by the window, the dust disappearing at her command.

Obito opens it for her (the lid was _heavy_ ) and Grandma Masumi sits down before it, placing the book she had been carrying by her legs. Inside the chest is a collection of similar looking, thick brown books. Now that he’s closer, Obito can see faint numbers imprinted on the covers, varying from year to year.

“Our old family albums,” She explains. “My mother _loved_ taking photos—before I put this away, would you like to see?”

“I’d love to, _Baa-chan_ ,” Obito nods and dutifully sits down next to her. She smiles warmly and flips open the album she had been holding.

He is treated to a collection of pictures, showing his grandmother on her wedding day, dressed in a frilly wedding gown with _huge_ puffy sleeves. Also, a couple of pictures depicting her as a young teenager like him and donning her very own set of Hogwarts school robes (she had been a Hufflepuff).

“Woah! You used to be so pretty, _Baa-chan_!” He praises, looking surprised. She knocks him upside the head with a practised fist, vein throbbing on her temple. He quickly corrects himself and assures her that she doesn’t look a day over fifty, nervously holding his arms out to defend himself in case _that_ comment rubbed her in the wrong way too (he really was shit at talking to women).

She harrumphs and turns the page, eyes widening as she notices the yellowed photograph before her—she, as a young girl, dressed in a frilly frock with her hair tied in pigtails, along with a stone-faced boy (with the typical Uchiha dark hair and eyes), dressed in overalls and polished brown shoes.

“Hey, who’s that?” Obito points to the boy. He’d never seen him in the family albums before, and the boy looked too much like an Uchiha to be considered a family friend.

Grandma Masumi sighs, looking nostalgic and in a way, melancholy.

“That is— _was_ , my brother,” She tells him, softly. “He passed away a long time ago. We were close, as children.”

Obito notes the underlying sorrow in her voice and knows there is a tragic backstory behind whatever she’s about to say next. He places an arm around her fragile shoulders as she sighs again, eventually closing the book and placing it gently into the chest.

“I’m not sure this is a story you need to hear, my dear,” She says, giving him a pat on the head. “Those were dark times in our family. He had been disowned.”

“ _Disowned?!_ For what?” Obito exclaims disbelievingly.

“It’s a long story. One that I think you’re still a little too young to hear. Maybe next year,” She rises to her feet, leaning against Obito’s arms for support.

As they descend the stairs, Obito tries again to pry for more information (he was curious, _damnit_ ) (what could his granduncle possibly have done to be thrown out of the family?).

He asks what the name of her brother had been.

“Madara. Madara Uchiha,” Grandma Masumi says, looking distant. “He was a Slytherin—just like that friend of yours you always tell me about.”

Obito turns red at the mention of _him._

He thinks about Kakashi and how they’d kissed so passionately in the Gryffindor common room last year and wonders if Kakashi still thinks about it, too. 

>

Kakashi adjusts his badge (polished to perfection) pinned to the front of his dress robes and runs a hand through his shaggy hair (it had gotten a little long while they’d been in Paris) (the salons there had been ridiculously expensive).

“Hello, Kakashi,” Rin greets him with a smile, stepping outside of the Prefect’s carriage with him, about to begin their first patrol. “Had a good summer?”

He tries his utmost best not to think of her as ‘the girl Obito loves’ and instead, as his fellow Prefect from Gryffindor. Obito hadn’t even looked at him earlier during the meeting, anyway.

It was clear that they were back to being _friends._

“I did, thank you,” He replies formally. “How was yours?”

Rin lights up and begins to tell him about her time in Zermatt with her parents, escaping the heat and skiing down perfect, snow-covered hills.

They walk down the narrow corridor of the train, telling off a bunch of first years for sticking their little hands out the window of the moving train (Kakashi marvelled at how utterly _stupid_ some children could be).

As they near the end of the train, Kakashi is surprised to see Gai sitting alone in a cabin, looking joylessly out the window. The raindrops pattering against the glass made this scene look extra sad—Kakashi wonders why he’s sitting alone.

Rin is also surprised by this and sticks her head through the sliding door.

“Where’s Asuma, Gai?” She asks.

“Oh—good morning, Kakashi! Rin,” Gai looks up and gives them both a delighted smile. Kakashi notes how Gai had gotten even tanner over the summer. It looked good on him.

Then Gai _stands_ and Kakashi gawks as he is towered over by at least five inches (perhaps drinking a little more milk wouldn’t hurt) (just in case).

“Asuma left,” He explains, voice deeper, having lost the nasally tone it had back when they were first years. “He was on a hot-blooded mission to find his beloved Kurenai! Our dear friend mentioned something about returning, but I have yet to see him.”

Rin and Kakashi are both visibly displeased by this information. It has been _half an hour_ since they’d pulled away from the station (he knew because he’d been taking minutes in the meeting).

“He left you here, _alone?_ ” Kakashi grinds out, arms crossed. Asuma was an _ass._

“Why, yes,” Gai raises his eyebrows. “That’s what I just said, my dearest rival!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, Kakashi! When will you stop resisting the unstoppable bonds of our youthful friendship and rivalry?” Gai bemoans, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Kakashi feels his ears turning hot with embarrassment and slaps Gai’s hand away, regretting showing concern for this lug head (clearly he was more than okay) (still the same, overenergetic weirdo).

They continue bickering playfully until Rin abruptly cuts in and shakily excuses herself, surprising the both of them. She heads towards the back of the train alone.

Rin had clearly been upset about _something_ they’d said or done, and Kakashi wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what.

They exchange glances.

“She’s _your_ friend,” He says lowly to Gai, who makes a sound like a dying toad in return, stepping back and shaking his head. 

“Oh, Kakashi, I’d _hate_ to interrupt your rounds. That would be terribly unyouthful of me!” 

The sliding door is slammed shut in his face.

Kakashi rolls his eyes ( _Gryffindors_ ) (where was that famous chivalry when you needed it?) and heads down the corridor after her.

>

“Rin,” He steps into the luggage compartment of the train, where the trunks are kept. The air smelled stale. “We were in the middle of patrol.”

She is standing by a small window in the corner, looking angry and frustrated. Kakashi briefly contemplates leaving her to her own devices (he’d never been good at dealing with overly emotional people), when Rin looks up and beckons for him to join her.

He does so, warily, sliding into the cramped space where she stands.

“Do you ever feel like things are falling apart?”

He blinks at the question.

 _All the fucking time,_ is that he’d wanted to say, but thinks better of it and instead replies with, “Sometimes.”

Rin sighs, rubbing her temples.

She looks up tiredly at him, brown eyes looking distraught and lips pulled into a heavy frown. Opening her mouth to speak, Rin hesitates. She looks at him for another moment and squares her shoulders, blurting out the following:

“I like you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi jerks backwards like he’d been slapped and feels the colour draining from his face.

“What—I don’t…” He trails off helplessly, arms dangling awkwardly at his sides.

Rin shakes her head, smiling sadly to herself.

“I know,” She whispers, looking down at the wooden floor. “You’re in love with someone else, aren’t you? With _him._ ”

Kakashi freezes in shock, his palms becoming clammy with sweat. Had she actually figured it out? Nobody besides Anko, Raido and Ibiki knew, and even they thought he’d gotten over his crush on Obito (he hadn’t) (not yet).

“You don’t have to say anything to me,” Rin whispers, her voice breaking. “I already know. But I had to at least try.”

Kakashi takes in her last statement and admires her courage, despite still being a little stunned by her sudden confession (he had a feeling she liked him) (since their second year).

Reflecting back and realising that he’d been nothing but cold to her ever since their first year (not to mention during their little encounter in the Hospital Wing) and letting his petty jealousy get the best of him over his unrequited affections for Obito, made him feel a _little_ guilty.

Rin certainly hadn’t done anything wrong. She’d simply been herself, and Obito loved _her_ for it. Obito, who didn’t like him back.

Kakashi wants to tell her—wants her to _know_ how lucky she is to have someone like Obito who is ready to do anything for her, ready to run to her protection even in the face of danger, no matter how high the odds are stacked against him.

But then he wonders—Is Rin thinking the same thing, about the person that _he_ loves, too?

“Rin,” Kakashi begins, slowly and carefully. “I can’t return your affections, just like you said.”

Her lip wobbles at the clear and vocal rejection. Tears spring to life at the corners of her eyes and Kakashi feels bad, like he’d just kicked a puppy. He sucks in a deep breath, allowing himself to pause before continuing.

“However,” He meets her gaze. “You’re a kind and gentle person who deserves better than me. You’ll find someone who loves you, and whom you love back. I’m sure of it.”

He’s sure that one day, Rin will realise her feelings for Obito, too.

“… Thank you, Kakashi,” Her tears are flowing freely now, making little wet spots on the front of her robes, her nose turning red as she sniffles. “One day, you will too.” 

She leans in and gives him a gentle hug, smelling like sweet floral perfume, her chin coming to rest on his left shoulder and her brown hair tickling his jaw.

While Kakashi is not so sure about her last statement, he is touched by her sincerity and kind sentiment. He feels his arms automatically coming to wrap around her shoulders in return. 

They part a moment later, both seeing each other in a new light for the first time.

“Maybe, if you want,” Rin chews her lip, sniffling, then looks up hopefully. “We could… try to be friends?”

Kakashi gives her his first sincere smile.

“I’d like that very much, Rin.”

>

Headmaster Hiruzen raises his arms and the Great Hall falls silent.

Something sturdy and tall is set beside him, covered in a dark velvet cloth, and Obito wonders what the new installation is.

“My dear students,” He looks across the room at all four house tables. “Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. Please, a round of applause for our newest arrivals.”

Everyone claps politely for the new first years, already seated with their respective new housemates.

“Before we begin the feast, I’d like to make a very exciting announcement.”

Obito sits up straighter, looking over at Asuma, who looks just as surprised as the rest of them at his father’s announcement.

“After twenty-five long years, Hogwarts has been—once again—chosen to host the legendary Triwizard Tournament!”

Excited voices and chatter break out like wildfire across the tables and Obito frowns, humming to himself thoughtfully and trying to figure out why that sounded so familiar. Rin notices and gives him an admonishing look, telling him to pay attention to Headmaster Hiruzen, who continues.

“For those of you that aren’t aware, the Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three of the best Magical Schools in Europe. A Champion will be selected from each school to compete in a series of dangerous tasks. The winner will be declared the Triwizard Champion, and their name bestowed upon with eternal glory and honour, as one of the most talented and powerful Witches or Wizards, of their generation.”

The elder Sarutobi pauses, looking seriously at the hopeful faces reflected back at him. He frowns.

“But be warned—if chosen, you _will_ face these challenges alone. There will be no withdrawals, no chances for regret. These are dangerous, life-threatening tasks. Lives have been lost. Only those above the age of fifteen may enter,” There are some grumbles of protest from the younger students, but not enough to warrant much attention. “And to do so, you must present your name written upon on a piece of parchment, to this.”

His raises his wand, and the velvet cloth melts away like magma, to reveal a tall, stone pillar with a brass goblet at the top which _bursts_ into pretty blue flame (he kind of wants to touch it).

“The Goblet of Fire,” Headmaster Hiruzen tucks his wand back into his sleeve. “Do so, in a week’s time. Once the other schools arrive, they too shall have new hopefuls submitting their names and then when the time is ripe—your Champions, decided.”

>

_Nobody_ is able to focus in class, the morning after Headmaster Hiruzen’s announcement.

His classmates are all talking about the potential new challenges that might end in maybe one or two gruesome, gory deaths and also the new arrivals from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving later today.

Kakashi watches with amusement as Minato desperately tries to reign in their attention, even going as far to stand on his desk, waving his hands wildly in the air.

“Please, everyone,” He yells over the noise. “Turn to page fifteen of your textbooks! We’ll be looking at—”

Everyone just starts talking louder (ignoring him) and a bunch of Ravenclaws even start ecstatically debating about the tasks that will take place this year and _placing bets_.

“OKAY, ENOUGH!”

Minato pants heavily, red in the face from yelling, glaring furiously at his students, who immediately quieten down.

“Any more talk about the Tournament can take place during lunch, in the Great Hall,” He reverts back to his sunny disposition in an instant. “Turn to page fifteen and _please!_ Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

There is a dangerous glint in his normally calming blue eyes and Kakashi, along with the rest of the class, quickly does as he says, not wanting to incur his wrath (the nicest people always snapped the hardest).

>

Obito chews his lip and thinks about submitting his name.

Rin and Gai are arguing relentlessly about whether he should try—Gai hadn’t hesitated at all and had already written his name down on a piece of torn parchment, ready to submit it at the end of the day.

“You could _die_ , Gai!” Rin says, stressed out. “This isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

Gai gives her a thumbs-up and tells her not to worry—that he knows what he’s doing and if chosen, winner or not, the opportunity would be the greatest glory in his young life.

Asuma merely shrugs and says he’s not interested, that sitting in the stands and getting to see whoever’s ass it is getting kicked will be more fun.

As they make their way towards the Great Hall after classes, Obito makes up his mind.

>

“Will either of you be submitting your names to the Goblet?”

Anko shakes her head immediately, but Kakashi doesn’t respond, silently contemplating his decision. Hiruzen notices this and turns his serious, searching gaze to him.

They are seated in his private study for another M.D. feedback session, and also a quick briefing, regarding the press and media outreach this year, which will take place during the Triwizard Tournament.

“Well, Kakashi,” Hiruzen takes a puff from his pipe. Kakashi wishes he wouldn’t smoke in front of them but doesn’t complain. “You’re more than welcome to try. In the event that you are actually chosen as Hogwarts’ Champion, please be cautioned that you’ll be thrust even further into the spotlight in addition to the potential backlash that we might receive from the programme.”

Anko gives their headmaster a concerned glance. “Why? Our cause stands for _peace_ amongst all magical beings. It doesn’t have an agenda.”

“Not everyone sees things as clearly as you do, my dear,” Hiruzen sighs. “There are those from extremely conservative backgrounds that feel as though magical power should be kept within the _human_ wizarding world and away from those otherwise.”

Scowling, she glares at the teacup before her, as if willing it to combust into flames. Kakashi places a steady hand on her arm, squeezing it lightly and feeling the slight texture of her scales beneath the fabric.

“I know I’m already asking too much of you, especially given your young ages… but it is imperative that you fully understand the consequences of what we’re about to reveal. Hogwarts has yet to openly accept students of inter-species heritage, prior to yourselves. And yet, in Europe, other schools have been doing so for years already—decades, even.”

Kakashi nods in agreement at this.

Wizarding families in England had the terrible habit of clinging onto the old ways and being unforgiving towards anyone who thought otherwise.

The last Wizarding War certainly had been a testament to that.

“Well, we’ve been at Hogwarts and preparing for this moment for nearly five years now,” Anko says confidently. “I’m sure things will go as planned.”

He can’t help but feel a sense of foreboding at her statement.

>

By late afternoon, the entourages from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute arrive at Hogwarts.

Mei Terumi, the beautiful headmistress of Beauxbatons, is greeted (a little _too_ ) cheerfully by a leering Jiraiya as she steps off the flying, Abraxan-pulled carriage in which they’d arrived. Tsunade punches Jiraiya in the gut when he gets a little _too_ handsy with her and Mei shakes her head at their undignified antics, signalling her students to follow after her. The Beauxbaton students are lined up neatly in two rows (girls and boys) in their stylish and chic blue uniforms.

Durmstrang arrives an hour later, the students gawking at the massive ship that had breached and appeared out of the dark waters in the Great Lake.

The boys from Durmstrang are tall and handsome, much to the delight of the female population (and some boys, too). Headmaster Ay leads them, a proud and gargantuan man built like a brick house with a massive gold belt wrapped around his stomach, over his dress robes.

“Fancy some of that action?” Anko nudges Kakashi in the side as they lean their bodies over the railing, studying the new arrivals.

Kakashi shrugs. “Not really my type.”

>

The school welcomes both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang during that evening’s dinner feast grandly, with a special performance by the Hogwarts’ School Choir and a dazzling display of indoor fireworks carefully purchased and selected from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.

Kakashi stares intently as the Durmstrangs head over to their table, all wearing thick, fur coats and looking bored and sullen (like them).

The Beauxbatons grace the Ravenclaws with their presence, their stylish uniforms blending in effortlessly with the house’s colour scheme. Kurenai Yuhi—the girl who’d been hanging off Asuma Sarutobi’s arm last year—is already happily chatting with a bunch of Beauxbaton girls, comparing wands and nail varnish.

“Nice to meet you,” A Durmstrang with dark eyes greets as he slides into the empty bench next to Kakashi, flanked by another male with dark skin and a shaggy mop of light hair. “My name is Cee. And this is Darui.”

Kakashi nods his head respectfully to the both of them and welcomes them to Hogwarts, along with Anko, Raido and Ibiki. 

A couple of weird, troublemaker year twos, Sasori and Deidara, are scowling as they are squished between a pair of rowdy Durmstrangs (a girl with flaming red hair and a boy with a toothpick dangling from his lips).

Hiruzen announces that the Durmstrangs will be housed in the Slytherin common room and the Beauxbatons in the Ravenclaw tower, and they finally begin the meal (Kakashi is starving by now).

“You got your parchment ready?” Anko whispers to him. Cee and Darui overhear this and look over at him curiously.

Kakashi nods.

>

After dinner, there is cheers and applause sound out in the hall as Hayate Gekko (a Chaser from Ravenclaw house) rises and is the first to enter his name in the Tournament, dropping his parchment into the blue fire. 

Obito chokes on his dessert (blueberry pie) as Gai leaps to his feet, taking out the piece of parchment he’d prepared from earlier. Rin is sighing into her hands while Asuma asks Gai if he’s absolutely sure.

Before Gai can respond, however, _Kakashi_ gets up from the Slytherin table and starts walking confidently towards the Goblet.

He had no idea Kakashi was contemplating throwing his hat into the ring… but then again, they’d barely even spoken on the train, just a quick hello and goodbye. It might have something to do with their kiss last year, but Obito refuses to admit that, doesn’t want to think that their little tryst had somehow ruined their friendship.

He _wanted_ to be Kakashi’s friend, liked being around Kakashi.

So he’d grin and act like everything was normal until Kakashi felt comfortable around him again.

Obito observes Kakashi’s confident demeanour as he walks down the aisle of long tables, head held high and back straight, and can’t help but notice how Kakashi’s hair had grown longer, silver bangs flopping messily over dark grey eyes.

He stops before the blue flame, elegantly lifting his hand to drop his parchment into the fire. The Slytherin table breaks into loud applause and cheers—Kakashi was a house favourite, popular for his stellar grades (top of their year) and remarkable skills on the Quidditch field.

“Well, damn,” Asuma gives Gai a steady push to get moving. “Don’t let him show you up, man. Imagine—a _Slytherin_ becoming our Champion?” He visibly shudders, looking disgusted at the thought.

“What’s wrong with that?” Rin demands, jabbing her fork Asuma’s way. He shrugs in return (not wanting to start another argument) and Gai nods resolutely at them, assuring them he will be fine and then turns around to head towards the front.

The Gryffindor table gives Gai amused whoops and cheers as he passes.

>

Kakashi returns to his seat and raises his eyebrows in surprise when turns and he sees Gai submitting his name, leaning a little too close to the fire and nearly singeing his thick eyebrows off in the process.

A ripple of laughter breaks out amongst his friends and the rest of the hall. There are some derisive remarks and teasing coming from the Gryffindors themselves, which puts Kakashi off.

“How hilarious would it be if he actually _was_ chosen?” Raido snorts. “Our very own, bowl-cut, bushy-browed Champion of Hogwarts.”

Kakashi huffs and tells Raido not to underestimate Gai, to Anko’s sheer delight (“How _sweet_ of you to defend him!”).

He flips her off, scowling.

>

An hour later, a total of eight students have already surrendered their names to the Goblet’s flame, much more than he’d anticipated. 

Obito lingers behind, hand clenched tightly around his Quill, stuck on writing the letter ‘O’ of his name.

Rin and Gai had retired to the common room a while ago, worn out from all the excitement (and Rin escorting the first years) (he would take the night patrol, later). Asuma had stayed with him, knowing that he’d need the support and somehow, already aware of what his friend intended to do.

“Rin is going to _kill_ you,” He remarks, nibbling around a toothpick. “There’s no going back from this, Obito. I’ve heard the stories—my father wasn’t exaggerating. You could _die_.”

Obito falters then, for a split second. Then he shakes his head and turns his determined gaze to his friend.

“I know I’m not the strongest, nor am I the best Wizard in our year,” He begins, uncharacteristically putting himself down. “Kakashi’s loads better than me, and Gai’s much stronger physically. I don’t know if I’ll even be _considered_ , let alone chosen.”

Asuma listens patiently, silent. Obito clears his throat and continues.

“But then, when I think about what it would be like looking back ten years from now and regretting not even _trying_ … well, that’s much worse. Don’t you think so?”

Obito finishes scribbling his name in minute writing on his crumpled piece of parchment and stands, bench scraping against the stone floor noisily. 

_Here goes nothing_.

>

Kakashi pauses in the hallway on their way to charms and _sneezes_ , sniffling loudly and wiping his nose (under the mask) with a handkerchief.

“Looks like you’re coming down with something,” He hears a voice from behind him and tenses up, recognising it immediately.

Obito smiles at him, walking up to Kakashi with an armful of textbooks. 

_Oh, Merlin_ , he thinks. _Why here? Why now?_

And he’d been doing such a fantastic job of avoiding him, too.

“It’s just a chill—we had to charm the dormitories to make it cooler for the Durmstrangs. They prefer to sleep in cold conditions.”

“What? That’s crazy,” Obito chuckles, shaking his head. “You’d think they’d be sick of the cold by now.”

Kakashi nods, sniffling loudly.

“So hey—good luck with the nomination. I entered my name too!”

“Oh…” Kakashi feels slightly (okay, A LOT) worried. Obito had talent, no doubt about that. But he lacked practical experience. And when it came to knowledge on casting charms and magical theory? The boy was hopeless. “Are you sure about that?”

Obito blinks. “There’s no changing it now, Kakashi. No withdrawals, remember?”

“Right.”

This conversation is going nowhere.

Kakashi shrugs and tells Obito he has to get to class, wishes him good luck and that he’ll see him around.

He leaves Obito standing alone in the hallway and refuses to look back.

>

Obito feels disappointed at Kakashi’s stoic reaction.

He’d thought the Slytherin would be happy for him, maybe even tease him about his lacklustre wand work and crappy understanding of magical theory.

But not _this._

It was awful, and Obito feels himself regretting the kiss, despite how much he’d enjoyed it, which had thrown their relationship back to square one.

>

A week later, everyone is gathered in the Great Hall for the long-anticipated nomination day.

He feels sick with nerves and cradles his jaw, elbows leaning heavily on the table. His fellow Gryffindors are patting Gai on the back, in an almost patronising way, wishing him luck. Obito remains silent, not wanting to disclose the fact that he’d entered his name too (only Asuma and Kakashi knew), wanting to avoid worrying Rin.

It wasn’t likely that he’d be chosen anyway.

There were far better candidates.

The Ravenclaws are loudly chanting Hayate Gekko’s name over and over as his girlfriend, Yugao clings onto his arm and kisses his cheek in support.

Hufflepuff is much calmer, as none of them has submitted their names for the Tournament this year, content with observing the festivities.

The Beauxbatons are huddled around their table and whispering excitedly to each other in French, looking poised and graceful as usual. On the other hand, the Durmstrangs are rowdy and arguing fiercely about something one of their members had said—the blonde-haired boy chewing on a toothpick groaning loudly as a fiery redhead grabs his collar and throttles him violently.

He sees Kakashi stuck in the middle of the commotion (as a Prefect, he was obligated to step in), looking a hundred per cent done.

Obito smiles into his hands (that look was _hilarious_ when not directed at him) when he remembers that Kakashi and he aren’t exactly on the best of terms right now, and sobers back up, feeling something heavy settling in the pit of his gut.

Before he can dwell on this further, Rin tells him to look up and pay attention—Headmaster Hiruzen has stepped up onto the platform beside the Goblet, Headmistress Mei and Headmaster Ay beside him, gesturing for silence.

>

Kakashi sees something fly out of the blue flame, floating gently in the air, across the podium and eventually coming to land gently on Hiruzen’s outstretched palm.

“The first Champion, representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic… Utakata!”

The Beauxbatons leap to their feet, loudly applauding and cheering for their schoolmate, a handsome boy with amber eyes and dark hair covering the left side of his face. Mei Terumi nods approvingly at him as he approaches the platform, accepting his respectful bow with a warm smile.

A hush falls over the room again—just as another piece of parchment is ejected violently out of the flame in a straight line.

Hiruzen catches it in one clean swipe of the arm.

“The second Champion, representing Durmstrang Institute for Boys and Girls…” Hiruzen trails off, squinting hard at the handwriting. “Darui!”

Cee leaps to his feet, exclaiming loudly, as Darui is cheered for and congratulated (very loudly) by his schoolmates around him. Kakashi scowls as he takes an accidental elbow to the head from an outraged Karui, doing his best to ignore her rants on the lack of female representation for their school (well to be fair, it had only been made co-ed a few years back).

Darui gets to his feet slowly and calmly walks to the front, looking indifferent, like he’d been handed a gift voucher to Honeydukes instead of one of the greatest honours in Wizarding History (it irks him a little).

Once the two Champions take their place by the platform, the Ravenclaw table starts chanting Hayate’s name again, pounding their tables and stamping their feet rowdily, until Minato gets to his feet, firmly telling (yelling at) them to settle down.

The last piece of parchment is expelled high into the air with a spark of lighting and flutters down quickly onto Hiruzen’s palm.

Everyone is holding their breaths—the last Champion, _their_ Champion, about to be decided upon.

“The final Champion, representing our very own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…”

He turns over the parchment.

“Kakashi!”

>

The Slytherins _roar_ with approval and Kakashi is yanked from his seat by Anko and Raido, patted on the back, hugged tightly, hands continuously grabbed in congratulatory shakes by his housemates and _shoved_ towards the front of the hall.

“KAKASHI! KAKASHI! WHO’S OUR CHAMPION? _KAKASHI!!!_ ” They chant loudly, as if at the Quidditch Pitch during a match.

By the time Kakashi reaches Hiruzen, he is looking much like a frazzled kitten, only less hairy but with the same, furious, irritated glare.

A few unhappy boos sound out from the Ravenclaw table, but they are quickly silenced when Professor Minato, their head of house and Kakashi’s guardian, throws them a withering glare.

“Give them hell, Kakashi!” Anko yells from her seat, and the Slytherins laugh, joining her in cheering about how ‘Quaffle-Killer’ Hatake Kakashi is a genius, a prodigy, the pride of Slytherin.

>

Obito won’t deny it—he feels pretty disappointed.

He knows Gai feels the same way, judging from the crestfallen look on his face, but they both applaud and cheer for Kakashi anyway.

Rin is on her feet, directing Kakashi a worried glance, looking like she’s conflicted over something.

“Do you think Kakashi will be alright?” She asks him softly, and Obito finds himself—surprisingly—reassuring her, Rin’s affections for the Slytherin for once not at the forefront of his mind.

“Don’t worry, Rin. Kakashi’s strong! He’s saved my butt two times already, remember?” Obito says, and she nods, sitting back down.

Headmaster Hiruzen tells them that the First Task will take place in the middle of November, including the basic rules and guidelines in place for spectators, in order for them to remain safe in the stands and out of the way.

Right before he ends his speech, a sudden, crackling noise comes from the Goblet. The flame throbs, as if agitated, and suddenly turns a crimson red, much to everybody’s shock.

Everyone, the teachers, the students, even the Headmaster himself looks nonplussed; wand poised at the ready. The flame spits out a red ember, and they watch it swirl and spiral in the air before floating down before him.

Headmaster Hiruzen catches it in his fist and looks at the parchment.

The hall is so quiet by now you could hear a pin drop.

“… Obito Uchiha.”

>

Kakashi feels his blood turning into ice as Obito’s name leaves Hiruzen’s lips.

The Great Hall is in an uproar—everyone is a mixture of bewildered questions, angry protests and Obito is standing, looking horrified, amidst the utter chaos.

“Come here, Obito!” Hiruzen orders, looking severe.

The Gryffindor shakily gets to his feet (he notices Rin’s terrified expression) and walks up to the three principals and three Champions before him. They are told to come with Hiruzen _immediately_ and Kakashi follows, keeping his mouth shut despite the barrage of questions he has. 

Jiraiya is waiting for them as they enter a narrow passageway at the left side of the faculty table, and they follow him, walking into a cosy room with a large fireplace and a grand, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Kakashi, Darui and Utakata head to the furthermost wall together, exchanging uneasy glances about what had just transpired.

Obito is standing alone (looking pale and shaky) by Jiraiya’s side as Mei, Hiruzen and Ay give him appraising looks, the latter’s hands clenched tightly into angry fists.

“What is the meaning of this?! There was only to be a single Champion per school, and yet now, Hogwarts now has two. What a disgraceful and dishonourable way of cheating!” Ay yells, in Hiruzen’s face.

“Use your brain for a moment and _think_ , you fool!” Mei interjects, scoffing at him in disgust. “You really think this to be a mere attempt at foul play?! Remember what happened the last time a _fourth_ Champion was chosen?”

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons abruptly turns to Obito, startling him. Jiraiya places a hand on his shoulder and steadies his student, giving him a reassuring nod when Obito looks to him for support.

“You put your name in there yourself, didn’t you, boy?” Mei demands to know.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then we know this _not_ to be due to an act of sabotage _nor_ an act of foul play,” She confirms, turning back to Ay and Hiruzen, both still looking doubtful. “The Goblet itself was warded and remoulded three months ago to withstand even the strongest jinxes and manipulative curses. Even Hiruzen himself does not have the authority to command it.”

Ay and Mei glare daggers at each other as their Headmaster lights his long, ornate pipe, examining Obito carefully as he takes a puff. 

“… He must compete,” Hiruzen says lowly, exhaling a plume of grey smoke.

“Absolutely not!” Ay yells furiously, purple in the face and looking extremely close to strangling someone with his bare hands. “There will only be _one_ Champion from each house!”

“You think I’m doing this willingly?” Hiruzen snaps. “Tell me, Ay, what happens if a Champion refuses to compete?”

There is a sombre silence as everybody except Obito remembers.

“What? What happens?” Obito croaks out, turning his desperate gaze to Kakashi.

He sighs, unable to look into those distressed onyx eyes, and turns away to look at Darui and Utakata instead.

“… You die,” He whispers.

>

That night, Obito is hugged tightly by Rin in their common room as she cries into the front of his shirt.

She feels helpless (yet again)—unable to do anything to help her best friend, Obito inevitably soon having to face deadly, dangerous challenges that could result in severe bodily injury, or worse.

She wishes Obito would say something, tell her it was a prank, a joke, but he remains silent and clings onto her tightly, hands shaking.

The both of them unwillingly let go when Asuma tells them to go to bed, that they’d face this together in the morning.

>

“So, Uchiha…?”

Kakashi nods at Anko, folding his arms across his chest and sighing deeply, leaning back into the green armchair. They are accompanied by Cee and Darui, who are seated opposite him, the latter propping his legs up onto the low table.

“I frankly don’t see what the problem is,” Darui begins, scratching his platinum blond hair in confusion. “Maybe the Goblet thinks you’re _both_ worthy.”

Kakashi can only hope.

>

The week leading up to the first task was tedious, both physically and mentally.

Despite the unnatural way Obito had risen to the status of Champion, his fellow Gryffindors were adamant about showing their utmost support for him despite the angry glares and accusations he’d received from some disgruntled students of other houses. 

A couple of Hufflepuffs had even slipped a Dungbomb into his knapsack while nobody had been looking, during their Charms class. It backfired, however, when Professor Inoichi had the whole room vacated in an instant and dismissed them early for lunch, causing Obito to be rendered the hero of the day for dialling back on the amount of homework they’d received.

“The Goblet has decided that there shall be two glorious Champions, both just as worthy,” Was what Gai would say in his defence if anyone came and asked, at their table during lunch, to which Obito was extremely grateful. Asuma fended off any potential bodily threatens of harm, with his newfound height (he was getting close to at least 185 centimetres by now) and broad shoulders, cracking his knuckles dangerously at anyone who tried to get in Obito’s face.

Rin herself had seen to getting him a tutor—she had approached Professor Jiraiya on Obito’s behalf and gotten him to provide Obito with special tutoring sessions after classes on useful counter-jinxes and charms to use during the tasks.

He trained tirelessly, blowing off Quidditch practice (matches were cancelled for the year anyway, in light of the Tournament) and staying up till daybreak repeatedly, duelling with Gai, Asuma and even Rin, for practice.

“Thank you,” He says to them, the night before the First Task, bowing his head and willing himself not to cry (but he does so anyway). “For sticking by me.”

He is embraced in a tight hug by Rin, then joined by Gai, and even Asuma, who walks over and mumbles something about Obito being a crybaby.

“We believe in you, Obito,” Rin says, and Obito feels Gai gripping his shoulder tightly in support, Asuma’s steady hand on his back and suddenly feels like he could take on the world.

>

The Champion’s tent is hidden from the stands, covered in a thick, dark-purple material to prevent any nosy onlookers from looking in.

Kakashi stands stiffly in his duelling robes (dark green and silver) which had been fashioned out of lightweight material with protective padding across the shoulders and back, fitted with a new mask that was attached to the collar of his shirt.

Minato had warned him that this would be a particularly _physical_ activity but refused to divulge any further details, strongly against the idea of cheating.

Darui and Utakata accompany him as they wait in the tent, the blond yawning lazily and the Beauxbatons Champion blowing bubbles in the air with a small, plastic hoop (it looked like one of the cheap Muggle toys he’d seen children playing with).

The flap is raised and Kakashi blinks as Obito stumbles into the space before them, looking red-faced and out of breath. He is dressed in a style of duelling robes similar to Kakashi’s but instead of silver and green, he wears shades of maroon and gold.

“Sorry, I’m late!” He apologises. “I had to—”

Obito looks up and realises that they are the only four people in the tent, then straightens sheepishly, laughing.

“Dumbass,” Kakashi says, out of habit. “You shouldn’t be straining yourself before the First Task begins.”

“ _Bah,_ I run everywhere, Kakashi! It’s no big deal,” Obito grins, coming to stand beside him. “How’re you feeling?”

Kakashi shrugs.

“You should be concerned about your own wellbeing,” Utakata cuts in, putting away his toy. “Or are you so confident that you can afford to worry about someone other than yourself?”

Obito’s face falls, looking hurt, and Kakashi _glares_ at the blue-clad Beauxbatons Champion, wishing that it wasn’t against the rules to duel outside of Tasks.

“Tell that to yourself,” He sneers.

Before Utakata can respond, the principals make their way into the tent, flanked by Minato, Jiraiya and a couple of men carrying cameras, presumably from the Daily Prophet.

“Good morning, Champions,” Hiruzen greets. “Are you prepared to begin?”

Utakata and Darui stand, the four of them collectively nodding their heads. A flash goes off from one of the cameras (the man is immediately chastised by Minato) (“Not now, please.”).

“In the First Task, you will be tested on your Magical Abilities as well as your competency in facing off against dangerous adversaries.”

“Will this be a duel?” Darui asks, blunt as ever.

Hiruzen shakes his head.

“All four Champions will be sent into the arena at the same time. Your task is to secure one out of four Golden Eggs, which is being guarded by a dangerous, magical creature.”

“Dragons?!”

“Oh _shit,_ I knew it—"

Hiruzen sighs, shaking his head again and telling them to wait until he’s done explaining. 

“The creature you will be facing today is the Cockatrice. And no—Obito, before you open your mouth, it is _not_ a giant chicken,” Obito turns red, snapping his jaw closed and Kakashi smirks. “The Cockatrice is an aggressive, flying-type beast with the body of a serpent and the head of a rooster.”

“So I _was_ kind of right,” Obito whispers in his ear and it is _his_ turn to blush. “It’s some kind of… mutant chicken.”

“ _Ahem!_ ” Hiruzen clears his throat loudly. “Now, here’s the catch—you will have to make your way up towards its nest, which is located on a high wooden platform, in order to successfully retrieve your Egg. The use of Summoning charms will not be permitted, and neither will the use of any of the Three Unforgivable Curses, as you all should know.”

Darui raises his hand.

“Sorry—I have a question. Only _one_ Cockatrice for the four of us? Isn’t that a little too… simple?” It is a forward but accurate question. Past Tournaments usually consisted of duelling with dangerous magical beasts, one-on-one.

Hiruzen smiles mysteriously, turning to look at the other Champions and then rests his eyes on Kakashi.

“Can anyone here tell me the most dangerous trait of a Cockatrice?”

Predictably, Kakashi nods and begins to answer.

“Looking into its eyes can result in permanent paralysis, and in some extreme cases, instant death.”

The professors nod their heads in approval at his answer and Kakashi expects to hear ten points being awarded to Slytherin—before he remembers that he is not in class and instead in a tent, possibly about to encounter one of the most dangerous beasts known to their kind.

“Exactly,” Mei interjects. “You must all be _very_ careful not to look into its eyes and to avoid coming into contact with its claws, which are extremely sharp.”

“We’re bound to look at some point,” Utakata mutters darkly, seemingly displeased at her explanation. “Unless you have a really good backup plan, you can be sure that _some_ of us here will be returned to you in a body bag.”

Ay frowns at his disrespectful tone while Mei smiles, telling her prized student not to be so serious. “That’s why we have these!”

She beckons towards Minato and he steps forward, holding up four similar, black strips of cloth.

“You’ll be going in blind.”

>

The crowd begins to cheer wildly as the four Champions appear before the wooden, hexagonal shaped platform.

Rin sits next to Gai, Asuma and Kurenai in the stands, gripping her robes so tightly, they might rip. She sees Obito and Kakashi, standing side-by-side, both blindfolded and their wands at the ready.

They hear a terrifying screech and look up as a huge, hideous creature with a grey, scaly body and bat-like wings riddled with holes descends from the wooden platform elevated above. There is a glint of something shiny reflecting off the sunlight from a nest of twigs.

The Cockatrice is riled up and ready to defend the nest, its sharp and bloodied beak opening widely as it lets out another bone-chilling cry, causing her to shudder in fear for her friends.

Headmaster Hiruzen appears in the highest spectator booth along with the rest of the visiting faculty, pointing his wand at his mouth and amplifying his voice (“ _Sonorus!_ ”).

“Champions! At the ready!”

Rin holds her breath and leans forward intently, silently wishing Obito and Kakashi the best of luck.

_Please, please, please, be careful!_

“BEGIN!”

>

Kakashi clambers across the wooden flooring, unable to see.

They had been told to head to the centre of the stadium, where the elevated Cockatrice nest would await them after a tedious climb upwards.

He paces himself and moves forward in a straight line so as to avoid straying from the path with his arms outstretched, listening intently to the movements of his fellow Champions beside him.

When his hands finally brush against the rough, unmistakable texture of rope, he immediately pulls himself up and begins the climb, feeling out the edges and counting the steps he takes as he goes along. He can hear the Cockatrice’s angry screeching from above as they approach, the sound of claws scraping against the wooden beams and Kakashi braces himself for it to attack.

“Oh, _shit_ —” Kakashi hears Darui’s alarmed voice and the sound of scuttling just as he feels something _large_ passing him overhead. His palms start sweating and he swallows thickly, willing away the fear and pushing himself to just keep climbing.

The screams from the spectators around them only made things worse—he could tell from their voices that the Cockatrice was _indeed_ nearby, but he had no idea where.

Remembering his magic, Kakashi lifts his wand (fastened safely to the underside of his forearm to prevent it from slipping away) and utters the incantation for the Tracking Charm (“ _Appare Vestigium!_ ”), feeling the cooling sensation of gold dust surrounding him.

While Kakashi is unable to see the imagery produced from the spell, he feels the pulses of Magical Traces around him and the positions where his fellow competitors had been, seconds ago.

Darui and Utakata had been fairly high up on the ropes (probably nearing the nests) while he and Obito were midway up.

And the Cockatrice… Kakashi stills as he senses something shadowing above him.

>

“ _Relashio_!” Obito hears Kakashi casting and grips the ropes tightly, climbing his way up towards the Slytherin’s voice as fast as he can.

“Kakashi!” He yells, over the panicked screams coming from the stands, the itch to tear off his blindfold stronger than ever. “What’s happening? Are you okay!”

“Get away from here!” Kakashi’s panicked voice rings in his ears, rattling him (just like when he’d been trapped by the Wendigo).

There is the distinct sound of claws scraping at the wood (probably the pillars supporting the platform above them) and then, Kakashi’s alarmed cry.

Obito feels anger and frustration bubbling up inside of him, overwhelming the fear he had previously felt. 

_Oh, screw this!_ He thinks and rips off the blindfold, cracking an eye open for a peek. He realises that they’re at least twenty-five meters from the ground and feels his palms stinging with rope burns and blisters.

He looks up and sees Kakashi being chased across the thick wooden beams by an angry, screeching creature with a bird’s beak (it looked more like a decaying bird monster than an actual rooster) and a scaly, reptilian body—and doesn’t think twice about climbing up quickly and furiously to reach Kakashi’s side.

Obito ducks underneath the cover of crisscrossing support-beams as he lifts himself up onto the same level where Kakashi had finally been cornered by the hideous beast.

“ _Expulso!_ ” Obito yells, brandishing his wand. The creature is repelled with a sharp, powerful burst of heat that blows it away into the air, away from Kakashi.

He scrambles across the beam to Kakashi’s side, where his friend is panting and sweating, robes torn but thankfully, still in one piece.

“Obito,” Kakashi hisses, yanking off his own blindfold to glare at him. “Get out of here! It’ll come back and when it does—”

He doesn’t have time to finish because the Cockatrice immediately comes swooping back at them with a vengeance, one of its claw-like limbs reaching out to strike Obito.

Terrified screams erupt from the crowds below as the claw makes contact with flesh, droplets of blood splattering onto the splintered wood.

Kakashi falls to his knees before him, having shielded Obito from the blow, crying out in pain and clutching at his left eye.

“ _Shit!_ Obito, close your eyes, now!” The silver-haired boy chokes out, squeezing his remaining eye shut and clutching his wand tightly, preparing to cast.

Obito knows he should keep his eyes closed and knows that the best thing to do in this situation would be to stay out of Kakashi’s way.

Run, and finish the First task as instructed.

But he remembers how Kakashi had already saved his ass twice (actually, _three_ times now) and never asked for anything in return. Gotten hurt because of him (screaming, pain, blood) (Wendigo, Fleetwing) and chased after him when _he_ had been the one running off recklessly into harm’s way.

And now that Kakashi was hurt and fallen before him yet again, what would _he_ do?

Obito snarls and feels a burst of heat from under his eyelids, snapping them open, blood pulsing in his veins and angry tears flowing down his dirtied cheeks.

The Cockatrice is clinging onto one of the damaged wooden pillars, before Kakashi’s crumpled body, its right claw covered in blood and wings outstretched in a show of intimidation, ready to strike again.

Obito makes to move forward towards the creature, when he feels the wood snapping apart beneath his feet.

>

Kakashi hears Obito’s startled yell and forces his remaining eye open, consequences be damned.

The Cockatrice, which had been leaning over him just as he was about to cast, turns around and faces Obito, who is now clinging onto a slowly splintering piece of wood, attempting to pull himself back up to safety.

He realises that Obito is looking directly at the Cockatrice’s head, presumably into its eyes, and feels the fear washing over him like a tidal wave. Kakashi opens his mouth to yell a warning to Obito to close his eyes—

Then he sees it.

Obito’s eyes flashing a glowing, pulsing red, his face twisted in fury and hatred at the beast before him.

The Cockatrice suddenly ceases its angry screeching and instead, lifts off the wooden structure, flapping its wings and floating calmly in mid-air, before them.

Kakashi seizes the opportunity and raises his wand, aiming it directly at the creature’s lower body.

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ” He flicks his wrist in a series of erratic, horizontal slashes and watches as long, deep cuts appear across leathery skin, the Cockatrice’s lime-green blood oozing out from the wounds and causing it to falter in mid-air, falling to the ground below.

It screeches loudly before landing at the base of the high element structure with a sickening _splat_ and Kakashi does not even bother looking down, instead quickly rushing over to Obito’s side and heaving his friend up to safety.

His wound is burning by now and Kakashi flinches as he tries twitching open his left eye, but the blood has already started to crust his eyes is sealed shut.

Obito is panting for breath in his arms, his eyes the same onyx black as it always had been.

Kakashi wonders if he had imagined it (red, glowing eyes?). 

“Time to get those Eggs?” Obito shakily says, turning his tired gaze to Kakashi, eyes filling up with tears as he takes in Kakashi’s wounded face. The dumbass is crying again, sniffling as he grips Kakashi’s forearm tightly, as if afraid to let go.

“Idiot,” Kakashi chides him gently, free hand clutching at his bleeding left eye to ensure the blood has stopped flowing. “Something in your eye again? I’m not dead just yet, you know.”

Obito chuckles in spite of himself and they both get to their feet, carefully walking across the damaged beam back to the ropes, to finish their First Task, together.

>

“Ah, I think I’m going to be sick,” Kurenai mutters.

Rin finds herself agreeing with the Ravenclaw (for once), but not regarding the Cockatrice’s splattered, twitching corpse (the green blood was _everywhere_ ).

She sees Obito and Kakashi ascending the nest together and reminds herself to breathe, eyes never leaving their backs as they continue to climb until they reach the very top, clambering into the Cockatrice’s huge nest of twigs and wood, successfully securing a Golden Egg each.

By then, the Beauxbatons Champion Utakata has returned to the ground and is declared the winner of this challenge, followed closely by Darui of Durmstrang.

Rin does not cheer for them, does not even bother looking at them for more than a second—she only leaps to her feet and screams loudly when, thankfully, Obito and Kakashi both reach the ground safely together, their Golden Eggs clutched tightly under their arms.

>

Kakashi is transported from the Champion’s tent to the castle’s Hospital Wing immediately after the First Task by Tsunade, Obito trailing closely behind them.

She grumbles something about them getting dirt and blood all over her newly polished floors but somehow doesn’t complain when Kakashi flops onto one of the hospital beds, getting dried flecks of blood and dirt everywhere.

Obito sits by the bed as Kakashi’s eye is examined, hearing Professor Minato and Jiraiya rushing in moments later, the blond coming to sit beside Obito and holding Kakashi’s hand tightly in his.

“What’s the verdict, Tsunade?” Professor Jiraiya asks in all seriousness, after she puts away her wand and tools away, giving Kakashi’s wound one final swab with a white, antiseptic cloth.

“He’ll be fine,” At her confirmation, Obito and Minato visibly exhale in relief. “I’ve administered an antidote to prevent any infection and have Orochimaru brew a Healing Elixir to regenerate the damaged tissue from his eyeball. It’ll take about two weeks for his vision to return fully, but other than the scar down his eye, there shouldn’t be any permanent effects.”

Obito’s heart sinks.

_Scarring?_

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi,” He says softly, remembering Kakashi’s beautiful, porcelain-like skin in all its flawlessness. “I should have gotten there sooner.”

The Slytherin scowls, shoving Obito’s shoulder roughly.

“OW! What the hell was that for, you jerk?!”

“Why are you _apologising_ , idiot,” Kakashi snaps. “It’s just a scar. I would have been even worse off if it wasn’t for you.”

Obito sees Professor Minato nodding in agreement and feels himself preening under the positive attention from the faculty members present.

“It’s true, Obito,” The blonde’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder. “We would have been too slow to reach Kakashi, even with long-ranged spells, if you hadn’t stepped in when you did. Whatever spell you used to mesmerise it worked perfectly.”

He sees Professor Jiraiya proudly grinning at him and feels a swell of pride in his chest.

“Yeah. Yeah, I sure did, didn’t I?” Obito exclaims, rubbing his nose gleefully and giving Kakashi a triumphant look. “Guess this time, it was _my_ turn to save you, huh?!”

“Uh huh,” Kakashi deadpans. “Sure, Obito. Well done. Point to you.”

“Is that any way to thank your hero, _Bakakashi?!_ ”

“ _What_ did you call me?!”

“You heard me, jerk!!!”

“Come on now, boys… play nice!”

They continue bickering until Tsunade’s patience (along with her poor wooden clipboard) snaps, throwing everyone but Kakashi out of the room so he can get some rest.

>

“Way to rock the pirate look,” Anko snickers, poking him on the cheek.

They are having breakfast together again in the Great Hall after three days, Kakashi finally having been released from Tsunade’s care.

His friends had been making jokes about his new black eyepatch all morning and he is _so_ tempted at this point to just take the damn thing off and gross them all out with his still reddish, inflamed scar and split eyeball.

Darui and Cee slide into the bench opposite him and politely asks how he’s doing.

“Peachy,” Kakashi stabs into his fried eggs, lifting his mask and quickly stuffing them into his mouth. He chews and swallows, turning to face Darui. “At least the First Task’s over—we’ll have ample time to rest before the second one commences after Christmas.”

“You said it, bro,” The blond sighs and leans his head on the table. “Utakata and I got lucky, even if he won’t admit it. Cocky bastard.”

Kakashi groans, remembering the way the Cockatrice had torn into his face (beastly thing).

“Please don’t use that word. I’ve had more than enough of _Cock_ for a lifetime!” He groans (a little _too_ loudly) (wow he really hadn’t thought that sentence through).

The Slytherins around them snicker at his declaration, giving him amused and bewildered looks. Yamato wrinkles his button nose and looks thoroughly creeped out (“Don’t be a pervert, senpai!”). Raido laughs so hard he accidentally inhales his Pumpkin juice, Anko having to smack him repeatedly on the back as he coughs it out.

“Sounds like Kakashi won’t be having any trouble finding a date for the Ball!” Hana yells over cheekily at them and everyone explodes into hysterical laughter.

Kakashi groans and lowers his head onto the table, glaring at an apologetic Darui, hiding face in his arms.

>

Obito waves goodbye to Kakashi as they end their Potions class, getting in one last pirate joke about his new eyepatch (“Tell me when ye find the booty, lad!”). The Slytherin ignores him and storms off in a huff, leaving Obito laughing next to a smiling Rin and confused Gai (he didn’t get the joke).

He was thankful that Kakashi was speaking to him normally again, after their team effort in taking down the Cockatrice.

Two weeks have passed since the First Task and everyone has been getting increasingly worked up over the upcoming Yule Ball.

He is reeling in both fear and anticipation at the idea of asking someone to be his date—and honestly, there’s only one girl he has in mind.

Rin turns her gaze to him and gives him a smile when she sees him looking.

 _I’ll ask her tomorrow, after dinner,_ Obito decides, wondering if bringing her some flowers would be a good idea.

>

Kurenai squeals and leaps into Asuma’s arms when he asks her to the dance, the two of them laughing happily and already making plans about what to wear.

Rin watches this display with a grimace (but is secretly envious anyway).

There had been a time when she’d fantasise about Kakashi embracing her like that, holding her hand and bringing her out on romantic dates, eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Now that his true feelings were out in the open, Rin (despite still being a little heartbroken) truly wanted the best for him and wanted Kakashi to be happy.

It was so much better being Kakashi’s friend and respected rather than someone entirely out of his radar, scowling whenever he saw her. Now, he greeted her openly and they were able to talk about a variety of topics, particularly enthusiastically about Magical History (Kakashi was a History Buff like her).

She turns to Gai, who’d been staring blankly at the display before them, contemplating and silent (she was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about) ( _who_ he was thinking about).

“Hey, Gai,” She whispers to him softly. “You should ask _him_ soon, too.”

Gai flushes, tanned skin turning a deep, crimson red.

“W-W-What are you talking about Rin?” He laughs awkwardly, a finger coming up to scratch at a thick, furry eyebrow.

“Kakashi, of course,” She smiles knowingly and Gai somehow manages to turn two shades darker than before. “You won’t know if you don’t try. Also, I have a feeling _he_ might feel the same way about you, too.”

He turns to her, looking hopeful.

“You really think so?”

She hums, remembering the way Kakashi had flushed when Gai touched him, the way he’d stared at Gai with something akin to wonder after seeing him again on the train towards school this year.

And also, the way he hadn’t refuted her claims of knowing his true feelings, for _him._

“Just call it a hunch!” She grins.

>

“Hey, Kakashi,” The brunet girl giggles, looking back at her group of friends for support. “Do _you_ have a date for the ball?”

Kakashi scowls at the sixth year Ravenclaw girl who’d interrupted him—he had been in the middle of writing his DADA essay, an extensive comprehension on the physiology of Erklings. Kakashi snaps at her to _leave him alone_ and slams his textbook shut with a bang, grabbing his bookbag and storming off.

Normally, he’d never have answered a girl (or anyone, actually) in such a rude manner—but this bullshit had been going on for _weeks_ and Kakashi was fucking sick of the stupid, lovey-dovey atmosphere in school and the giggling gaggle of girls following him everywhere, asking him if he had a date or if he had a girlfriend.

 _At least Utakata has it worse,_ Kakashi thinks smugly to himself. The handsome Beauxbatons Champion had been receiving an endless stream of love letters via owl in the Great Hall during breakfast since last week, despite already having a girlfriend (a sweet, strawberry-blonde haired girl named Hotaru).

He turns the corridor and decides to head back to his rooms when comes face to face with Gai, who is suspiciously holding something behind his back.

“My dearest rival!” Gai says cheerfully. “You’re looking as hip and cool as usual.”

“Hello, Gai,” Kakashi sighs and makes to step around him. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a mountain of homework to tackle—”

“W-Wait! Kakashi!” His wobbly voice makes Kakashi turn around.

“What’s up?”

“I’d like to ask you something… in private,” The boy says, looking serious.

Kakashi shrugs. Did he need help with homework or something? Maybe about the particularly complicated Vanishing Spell which they had to learn for Transfiguration.

“Sure, lead the way.”

>

He is stunned into silence when Gai produces a bouquet of white orchids, bundled up in silver tissue paper.

“For you!” Gai yells, shoving the flowers in his face.

“What’s the occasion…?” Kakashi takes the bouquet, cradling the flowers gently in his arms.

Was this a congratulatory present for his recovery?

“I… Kakashi… W-Would you…?” Gai stammers uncontrollably, reminding him of a Muggle car engine that was stalling. His feels his newly healed eyelid twitching in irritation. The boy was practically choking on his words by now—If he didn’t know any better, he’d assume Gai was having a heart attack.

“Spit it out, Gai!” He snaps, wondering what in the hell had his normally upbeat and confident friend sounding so uncertain and weird.

“WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?” Gai all but _bellows_ in Kakashi’s face.

 _Oh god, I felt that._ Kakashi winces, hands coming up to rub at his (now throbbing) ears. He sighs, about to chide Gai for his lack of volume control, when the question sinks in.

“The ball… you mean, the _Yule Ball_?” Kakashi asks, incredulously.

“That’s the one, yes!” Gai nods frantically. “I think it would be a lovely time for two youthful young men like us to get to know each other better!”

Kakashi gives Gai his best-exasperated look.

“I’m sure we can hang out anytime other than the ball, Gai,” He says. “Don’t you want to bring someone you like?”

Gai blinks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want!”

“Oh, well then. Good. All the best!” Kakashi gives him a mock salute and is about to turn around when he feels his hand being grabbed.

“Wait, Kakashi! You’ve misunderstood my intentions!”

Kakashi cocks his head curiously, silver bangs falling over his eyes (he had to get it cut soon). He takes in Gai’s crimson red cheeks, the way he’s fidgeting uncontrollably and the way the warm hand holding his is shaking.

 _Oh_ , Kakashi realises.

He can’t do anything but stare dumbly as he lets the new information sink in.

When did this happen? Did he miss something? Was Gai even talking about the same thing? Does _like_ mean the same thing as _like-like_? What was the lingo people used nowadays?

Oh, Merlin, _what should he SAY?!_

Gai takes in his panicked expression and looks crestfallen. He smiles sadly to himself and releases Kakashi’s hand, retreating back a few steps.

“It’s okay, rival. I understand,” Gai says softly. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Before the Gryffindor turns to leave, Kakashi takes Gai’s hand back into his own, feeling his cheeks burning with heat and his mouth opening to speak.

“Yes! I’ll go. With you. To the ball.”

The overjoyed expression on Gai’s face squashes any lingering doubt Kakashi has about his answer.

Here was a boy who _liked_ him, had asked him out bravely, respected him, had truly gotten to know him beneath his looks and beyond his stoic façade. 

Kakashi couldn’t see himself accepting anyone else as his date other than Gai and decides to give this a chance.

(He guiltily represses the image of Obito’s flushed, handsome face, lit by the fireplace).

>

Asuma flops down onto the soft mattress next to Obito, messing up the maroon sheets.

Obito sighs at the intrusion, not really in the mood to talk. He is about to tell Asuma to leave him alone when a bottle of Butterbeer is handed over to him, waved around in his blurry line of vision.

“C’ mon, bro,” Asuma sighs. “Just take it. My arm’s getting tired.”

Obito takes it.

They sit in companionable silence until Obito finally cracks, voice breaking as he turns to his friend.

“She’s going with someone else.”

“Who?”

“Some guy named Genma, from Ravenclaw. He asked her yesterday, behind the Greenhouses.”

“…That’s rough, buddy.”

Obito sighs deeply again, feeling crushed and exhausted—like he could crawl into bed and sleep for ten years straight.

He doesn’t even want to go to this stupid ball anymore.

Asuma gives him a sympathetic pat on the back. It does little to soothe his wounded soul, and instead, Obito feels worse, like an even bigger loser for worrying his friend.

“Tell you what, Uchiha,” The Sarutobi grins, an idea popping into his head. “Why don’t I set you up with one of my friends? I’m sure plenty of girls would be willing to accompany the one and only Gryffindor Champion to the dance.”

>

Raido and even _Ibiki_ burst out into hysterical laughter as Anko tries and fails to hide her smug (extremely smug) expression.

“I knew it!” She exclaims, slugging him on the arm (ouch). “You _do_ have a thing for him! Oh man, you guys are going to have such _beautiful_ children—”

“Knock it off,” He grumbles, crumpling up a scrap piece of parchment and lobbing it at her head. “It’s not like that.”

Anko ducks and raises an eyebrow disbelievingly.

“Well—okay, maybe it _is_ like that. Kind of. But it’s just _one_ dance. What’s the big deal?” He’s blushing behind the mask even as he speaks, but he hopes they don’t notice.

“Kakashi,” Raido interjects, wiping a stray tear from his eye. “You do realise that the Champions enter the ball separately from the rest of the school? It’s a really big deal. You’ll be starting the first dance before the entire student body.”

Kakashi pales.

He had _not_ known that.

“I can’t dance!” He protests vehemently. “And neither can Gai! I’ll just opt out of this or something—”

“No can do, _amigo_ ,” Anko slings an arm around his shoulder. “Now that you’ve finally accepted Might’s advances, it’s my _duty_ as your best friend to help you find your very own happy ending.”

He groans, pleading to Merlin and Morgana for mercy against whatever she had in mind. 

>

The fifth years stand around awkwardly in the Great Hall, the tables having been moved to the corners to make ample space for today’s _special class_.

Madame Tsume grunts, unimpressed, as she eyes the students around her, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else than here. Old-fashioned, classical orchestra music plays in the background from a large, enchanted gramophone at the corner of the room.

“Who wants to be the first to volunteer?”

The boys shuffle awkwardly on their bench, giving each other prompting looks but nobody actually moving to step forward.

That is—until Gai bravely leaps to his feet and makes his way to the centre of the room. Obito and the rest of the year break into amused snickers at his antics (he sees Kakashi’s amused expression down the bench).

As Tsume begins to direct Gai on where to hold her waist and which direction to move in first, he overhears a couple of Ravenclaw boys gossiping about Kakashi.

“He’s finally taken—thank _god,_ the girls in my class wouldn’t shut up about trying to ask Hatake to the ball for _ages_.”

“Tell me about it.”

Obito’s eyes widen and he wonders why he feels like he’s been sucker punched in the gut.

>

Christmas Day finally arrives, and the Gryffindor dormitory is filled with a frenzy of activity.

The girls had all but locked themselves in their rooms since the beginning of the afternoon, going on about makeup and eyeshadow and a new type of conditioner that was sure to make your hair _twice_ as shiny.

He’s extremely thankful that guys aren’t socially expected to primp themselves to such an outrageous extent (though he somehow felt like this was unfair on the girls), fastening the buttons of his neatly tailored suit before the full-length mirror.

The black fabric of his outfit hugs and aligns itself snugly to his frame, highlighting his broad shoulders and long legs. Obito had luckily managed to purchase a self-typing white bowtie from Gladrags’ Wizardwear earlier in the day (he was rubbish at tying knots). 

Asuma wanders out of their shared bathroom, tugging on the lapels of his dark-maroon suit, complete with gold cufflinks that had been a present from his mother.

“Looking sharp, Uchiha,” Asuma grins, eying him in approval.

“Likewise, Sarutobi.”

He’s opened a new can of hair wax when he realises something—someone—missing from their usually loud and rowdy dormitory room.

“Where’s Gai?” Obito asks Asuma, looking curiously over at Gai’s empty (and tidy) bed. “Doesn’t he need to get ready?”

Asuma shrugs. “He left at the crack of dawn, saying something about needing to train and prepare. Haven’t seen him since.”

“Do you think we should go looking for him?”

“Nah, man. Give him some space. He’s probably bummed out about not having a date for tonight, anyway.”

Obito feels his heart going out to his friend, hoping that Gai was okay.

>

Anko is speechless, staring at Kakashi’s unmasked face for the first time.

They are in Hiruzen’s office, about to be briefed on the interview that will take place during the ball. Kakashi had sat down, brushed the dust off his pants and removed the black face mask, placing it neatly on the table.

“Thank you for listening to my request, Kakashi,” Hiruzen nods his head gratefully. “It will make a better impression on the public if you appear unmasked.”

He trails his finger along the scar adorning his left eye (vision now completely restored) and hears Anko sputtering—then flinches as she finally breaks out of her momentary shock, looking pissed off.

“All this time… all these _years_ you refused to let me see your face—you were hiding a MOLE?!”

“Oh, please,” Kakashi scoffs. “I prefer the term _beauty mark_.”

She throws her hands up in exasperation and curses under her breath about having to pay Ibiki five Galleons for losing their bet (“There goes my buckteeth theory!”).

>

Obito observes the crowd around them, students buzzing with excitement and all dressed to the nines in fancy suits and elegant ballgowns. The stragglers closest to the door are being ushered into the Great Hall turned ballroom by Professor Minato, who cleans up nicely in a dark-blue suit of his own, complete with a silver tie.

He smiles politely at Shizune (a kind and cute Hufflepuff girl that Asuma had introduced to him) and offers her his arm, which she takes, giving him a friendly smile. She had agreed to accompany him, as friends (she had quietly explained to him that the boy she wanted to go with her was already attending with someone else) (they connected quickly after that).

Obito pointedly avoids looking at Rin and her date for the evening, Genma, as they converse behind him and does his best not to fawn over her flowing lavender dress and the way it accentuates her skin tone.

They had parted on awkward terms after he had tried asking her to the dance—but thankfully, Rin was more than willing to give him some time to sort his feelings out before they resumed their friendship (he _hoped_ he could) (it still hurt like a fresh wound). 

Asuma and Kurenai are matching—his suit is a shade of dark maroon, just like her long, sleeveless dress, the slit on the side of her skirt showing off some leg (Asuma’s jaw had dropped) (“Close your mouth, bro!”).

“Hey, Uchiha!”

Obito looks up as Anko, Kakashi’s closest friend, runs down the stairs towards him, grinning widely. She is dressed in a long-sleeved, dark purple gown which swirls around her heeled feet, her hair pinned up in an elegant bun. He straights and offers her a friendly smile in return. Ibiki and Raido follow closely behind her, both dressed in elegant black tuxedos with matching boutonnieres and he grins knowingly when he sees Raido’s hand clutched tightly in hers.

“What’s up, Mitarashi?”

“You see Might Gai around anywhere?” She asks, scanning them and their outfits curiously.

Obito tilts his head, confused. “Why are you looking for Gai?” They all thought Gai had returned to the dormitory after they’d left, having seen no sign of him throughout the festivities so far (and not wanting to bother him if he’d intended to be alone).

Anko just hums mysteriously, the three Slytherins avoiding his gaze and pretending like they hadn’t heard his question.

“Everyone! Please head into the ballroom—the First Dance is about to start!” Minato calls out to them, and Anko throws him a wink and some finger guns as she drags her boys towards the entrance. The rest of his friends (sans Shizune) follow suit, wishing him luck and telling him not to trip (“Remember to lift your feet up, Obito!”) (“Shut _up!_ ”).

The two of them are left in the hallway alone—until he spies Beauxbaton’s Utakata and Durmstrang’s Darui heading his way with their partners.

“Hey, man,” Darui greets, looking as laid-back as always, dressed in a modern, sandy-beige suit. He is accompanied by a voluptuous (she _jiggled_ as she moved), pretty girl with short blond hair and bangs, wearing a tight blue dress. “This your girl?”

Obito laughs awkwardly as Shizune flushes, both unsure of how to respond to the blunt question.

They are (thankfully) side-tracked by Utakata, who strolls up to them looking as arrogant as ever, but posh and handsome in his pastel blue suit, complete with an elaborate tailcoat which curled inwards at the end. A pretty, petite girl dressed in a magenta bubble-skirt dress is holding onto his hand and giving them all a friendly smile.

“Nice to meet you all! I’m Hotaru,” She greets cheerfully. Utakata ignores them, remaining silent and she sighs. “Don’t mind him. He gets shy when he’s around strangers.”

“Oh hey—so do you, Samui.” The Durmstrang Champion smirks, wrapping an arm around his date, who remains emotionless. She lifts a thin, well-shaped eyebrow at him, looking unimpressed, and he quickly withdraws his arm.

Darui chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. Just trying to make conversation.”

Utakata snorts and they continue standing around in silence, waiting for their cue. Obito wonders where Kakashi is (maybe he had bailed?) and feels himself getting curious about the lucky girl the standoffish Slytherin had invited to the ball.

“How wonderful to see everybody looking so hip and cool this evening!”

Obito’s eyes widen as Gai appears, dressed in a tailored, three-piece bottle green number, the tight sleeves and vest accentuating his well-sculpted body.

The most shocking part about his friend tonight, however, was how Gai’s hair was _styled_ in a gelled swept-back, almost careless fashion. It highlighted his sharp cheekbones and defined jaw, making him look striking and _mature_ and Obito marvelled at how much of a man Gai had turned into, wondering when it would be his turn to hit his next (and hopefully final) growth spurt.

“Gai!” Obito exclaims as he approaches them, noting the way Shizune’s eyes bug out of her skull as she takes in the difference in his hair (Gai was infamous for it). “Where have you been?”

His friend looks sheepish, about to run his hand through his hair as was his habit, then thinking better of it and instead, moving it to the back of his neck instead. 

“Kakashi’s dear friend Anko had the wonderful idea of bringing me to Hogsmeade along with her for a day of ‘beauty and relaxation’, as she called it. Though I do wonder if the change in hairstyle was necessary…”

“Wait, what? _Anko?_ Why would she—”

A familiar voice cuts into the conversation.

“You look amazing, Gai,” Out of the corner of his eye, Obito sees a flash of silver. He grins knowingly and turns to face Kakashi.

His jaw drops.

 _Oh, Merlin_. 

>

Kakashi tucks a strand of silver hair behind his left ear, wondering if he should have used a little more hair product after all. He had finally succeeded in taming his fluffy locks into a loose side-part after a vigorous session of blow-drying, to the left side of his face so his fringe brushed lightly over his scarred eye.

He feels himself staring intently at how nicely Gai had cleaned up. His date is dressed in a stunning three-piece getup and looks amazing with his hair pushed back.

Kakashi compliments this verbally as he walks over to them, raising an eyebrow in question when Obito turns around to face him, a stupefied expression on his face (what was _his_ problem?). 

Then he notices how the rest of the group is also staring at him intently and looks away awkwardly, coming to a stop by Gai’s side, where Obito is also standing, with Shizune (she gives him a friendly wave).

“Well? How do I look?” Kakashi asks cautiously, brushing down the front of his new suit self-consciously. “Too much?”

He’s dressed in a set of Persian blue dress robes printed with a silver damask pattern, complete with a silky white cravat decorating his neck. His sleeves are an embroidered lace, and the back of the suit jacket rounds off just below his arse. It was a Muggle Victorian inspired outfit Raido insisted would look _perfect_ on him (they had all ordered outfits from catalogues, unimpressed by the selection from the nearby shops).

Nobody replies and Kakashi feels his irritation growing at their rudeness—until he remembers that he’s not wearing the mask anymore and this is the first time Gai and everyone else besides Obito had seen him without it.

“K-Kakashi…” Gai’s eyes are wide. “You look—”

“ _Amazing,_ ” Obito exhales, Shizune nodding eagerly in agreement at his side. 

He feels his cheeks pinking at the compliment, giving Obito a grateful look and once over. The Gryffindor is wearing a sleek, black dress suit, accentuating his torso and long legs. A fiery red boutonniere is pinned to the lapels of his suit and Kakashi briefly wonders if he was supposed to get one for Gai (he hadn’t).

“Thank you,” He smiles. “The both of you look wonderful.”

Minato steps out of the Great Hall, closing the large double doors behind him (Kakashi can hear the sounds of excited chatter and activity from inside), giving them all warm, approving glances.

“Places, everyone!”

His blue eyes land on Kakashi, Gai, Obito and Shizune and Minato winks and tells them how proud he is to see how much they’ve grown.

Kakashi rolls his eyes (Minato could be so extra sometimes) and slides his hand into the crook of Gai’s raised elbow, prompting him to move and noticing just how stiff Gai was, back ramrod straight and shoulders rigid.

“Relax,” Kakashi whispers gently to him as they take their designated place at the back of the line. “It’s just one dance—just follow my lead.”

Gai gasps at this, looking indignant.

“Oh, my dear rival, don’t be silly. _I_ will be the one leading.”

“What? But _I’m_ the Champion,” Kakashi deadpans, raising an eyebrow.

“… I’m taller.”

Kakashi swears violently under his breath (vowing to get his petty revenge for that comment later) and straightens as Minato gestures them forward, the doors finally swinging open. 

>

Rin holds onto Genma’s proffered arm (he was a true gentleman) as she fixates her gaze at the doorway, excited to see Kakashi and Gai (finally, together!) (Gai deserved his happiness, and so did Kakashi).

After a long pause, the large double doors _finally_ swing open, and the students gather along the entrance eagerly, forming a straight path for the Champions (and company) to walk down.

She sees Darui from Durmstrang, Utakata from Beauxbatons (the girls they were with both gorgeous) (she notices how the boys ogle at Darui’s blonde partner).

Obito walks in with Shizune, looking nervous and laughing awkwardly as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs tease them, making suggestive noises and congratulating them on their newfound romance.

Rin claps politely (along with Asuma and Kurenai), noticing the way Obito refuses to look in their direction (it was to be expected, if not a little awkward). As they walk past, she hears a sharp gasp from the front of the room and snaps her gaze back to the entrance, eagerly searching for Kakashi and Gai.

_Wow…_

Her eyes widen as she admires the striking image Kakashi and Gai make together, standing side-by-side. Kakashi’s hand is firmly holding onto Gai’s arm as they stride down the path, both looking ahead towards the dancefloor.

They both look absolutely _stunning_ and while she had already seen Kakashi unmasked before in their third year, he certainly looked a little more mature and handsome now (stunning, mesmerising face), losing some of the baby fat around his cheeks.

A storm of excited whispers can be heard as they pass.

“Is that… Gai?”

“ _Bowl-cut Gai?_ With Kakashi Hatake?”

“No _fucking way_!!!”

“He’s not wearing his mask! See, no fish lips. I win the bet!”

“Damn, he’s _hot._ ”

“I didn’t know Hatake liked guys.”

“Not so loud!” 

The final Champion takes his spot on the dance floor in a diamond formation with the other three couples (Rin notes the way Gai is clenching Kakashi’s waist a little _too_ tight) and the music begins to play.

>

The ballroom has been decorated beautifully, with the ceiling charmed to snow gently down onto their heads and the walls strung up with sparkling and shining, white and silver Christmas decorations and ornaments. Even the windows had been frosted to resemble ice and Kakashi felt like he was in the middle of an enchanted ice palace.

Once they step into position, feeling Gai’s hand holding onto his waist, the song begins. 

Kakashi takes a step backwards as Gai begins to lead and they move along with the classical waltz music in perfect synchronisation, elbows outstretched and chin parallel to the floor, just like they’d been taught.

He is pleasantly surprised when Gai leads him smoothly, confidently without faltering (he must have practised for this). Allowing himself to be swayed along with the music, they glide along the polished floor and he stares into Gai’s brown eyes, noticing the faint dusting of freckles across his nose.

Kakashi breaks out into a grin when Gai lifts him off the ground by the hips along with the rest of the dancers as the music reaches a crescendo, resisting the urge to laugh (he was slightly ticklish). Also, it felt a little silly to be lifted into the air like a _girl._

A couple of professors and some students join in the dance, Minato leading the way with Tsume as they smoothly glide onto the dancefloor.

By the time the song ends, Kakashi is flushed and holding onto Gai’s shoulders as he catches his breath, feeling a little winded from the spinning and stepping (Gai looked perfectly fine, the healthy bastard).

He sees Anko signalling to him from the edge of the ballroom and knows it’s time.

Kakashi releases his hands from Gai’s broad shoulders, tiptoeing and leaning in to whisper in his partner’s ear that he’ll be back soon and to wait for him. 

Gai nods and Kakashi thanks him, slipping away into the crowd with Anko towards the back of the hall.

>

Obito sees the way Kakashi smiles at Gai, cheeks a lovely shade of pink and the way he leans in to whisper something in Gai’s ear, making his friend turn a deep red.

He frowns, feeling something awful twisting in his chest (as he had, so many times before) and feels the urge to march over there and interrupt them.

He doesn’t like Gai’s hands on Kakashi’s body, Obito thinks. Doesn’t like the way Kakashi is smiling and showering Gai with his attention.

It felt weird, watching them. Felt wrong.

Shizune looks up at him, curiously, stepping away from his hold as the audience applauds politely for them.

“What’s wrong, Obito?” She asks.

Obito shakes his head, forcing himself out of his negative thoughts.

“Nothing at all. Do you want to head over to the buffet table? Food looks pretty good!” He forces out a grin, nodding his head towards the generous spread of Christmas food and treats, freshly prepared by the House Elves.

“Sure, Obito!” She nods eagerly and they head over (Obito tearing his gaze away from Kakashi’s retreating back) (he’ll look for him later).

>

Bright flashes rapidly go off in their faces and Kakashi blinks rapidly, seeing white splotches in his vision.

“Oh, such lovely, wonderful faces,” The interviewer, a brown-haired woman with bright red lipstick, coos at them. Her enchanted Quill floats by her head, writing down everything she says. “Why don’t we start off by having the two of you introduce yourselves?”

Kakashi and Anko nod, him placing a supporting hand on her shoulder when she scratches her scales consciously under the sleeve of her dress.

>

After the interview, Kakashi finds Gai waiting for him by the grand staircase outside the Great Hall.

Anko tells him she’s off to find Raido and Ibiki and heads back alone into the ballroom, while Kakashi makes his way over to his date.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kakashi apologises. “Would you like to head back in?”

Gai shakes his head.

“Actually, Kakashi, I was thinking we could take a stroll. The weather tonight is optimal for stretching our legs.”

Kakashi rolls his eyes—but nevertheless, takes Gai’s arm when it is offered to him and follows him into the courtyard. They talk about the dance, teasing each other playfully about their stiff posture (Gai) and sloppy footwork (Kakashi).

Gai remarks about how Obito and Shizune make a good couple and Kakashi stops walking, freezing next to the charmed, three-tier fountain, its tiny stone sculptures looking curiously at them.

“Kakashi? What’s wrong?” Gai asks softly.

The Gryffindor lifts a hand to tilt his jaw upwards, brown eyes looking into dark grey.

He shakes his head quietly, willing away the awful thought of Obito and Shizune together (weren’t they just friends?) and wondering when his heart would finally stop aching.

A calloused finger comes to caress the scar running down his cheek.

Kakashi notices how the Gryffindor is blushing, fidgeting as he slides his hands down to hold Kakashi’s shoulders. His grip is firm and hands warm, and Kakashi shivers as the wind cuts through the fabric of his outfit.

Opening his mouth to speak, Kakashi is surprised when Gai leans in and swiftly presses his lips gently against his.

The Gryffindor leans back slightly after a few seconds, and whispers tenderly, softly.

“I like you, Kakashi.”

Strong arms come to wrap around his waist and Kakashi feels his body flushing with heat, pulled snug against Gai’s broad chest.

He hesitates, but only for a second (he definitely doesn't think of Obito) (doesn't want to anymore).

Leaning in, he willingly slides his arms around Gai’s neck and pulls him closer, eyes fluttering shut as he pushes his lips shyly against his partner’s. He feels Gai’s breath hitching and arms tightening possessively around his waist.

Kakashi is the one who takes the lead this time, sliding his tongue past Gai’s lips first, relishing in the pleasured moan he earns in return.

He keens softly as their tongues slide against each other—Gai licking his way eagerly into his mouth and Kakashi feeling the heat pooling in his belly.

Kakashi breathes heavily through his nose as his mouth is continuously ravaged. His back is pressed against the bark of a tree, and Gai breaks away to kiss and lick up his neck. He tilts his head to the side, feeling dizzy with pleasure and then captures Gai’s lips again, hands coming to grasp the front of his vest tightly, ruining the ironed fabric.

They continue to kiss passionately underneath the moonlight, not noticing the soft crunching of grass as somebody slips away.

>

Gai gives Kakashi two kisses, one on the lips and one on his scar, and wishes him goodnight, only turning to walk away once he sees Kakashi entering the doors to his common room.

Anko is already waiting for him by the glow of the fireplace, giving him the _smuggest_ look he’s ever seen.

“How was your night?” She winks, heels thrown lazily on the carpeted floor, bare feet dangling over the armrest. “You look happy.”

Kakashi lifts a hand to feel his swollen lips and fixes his rumpled shirt, tucking the edge of the white fabric back into his trousers.

“Pretty good, actually,” He says, recalling Gai’s gentle smile, strong arms—and realises that he’s smiling. 

For the first time in ages, Kakashi feels a spark of hope in his chest and looks forward to tomorrow when he can see Gai again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The rest of the Tournament, a LOT of drama and shit goes down with Kakashi and Obito. 
> 
> Thank you so much to JustAFan, MoonlitStarShine, Lalna, a on, toxic_pineapple, maniac, MugiPyon and larz for the lovely and supportive comments last chapter (WOW! Eight comments and plenty of long ones, too! I love long comments <3), I'm super duper happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far! I can't disclose too much about the plot regarding some of the questions you guys have (sorry!) but just to answer MugiPyon's question about using Muggle devices in Hogwarts, I was thinking that with the convenience of smartphones and the technology we have now, the school would definitely make some exceptions. Still no Wi-Fi, though. :P Hope that works!
> 
> Hello and thank you as well to all the new people who've left kudos, hits and comments so far and I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter filled with nonsensical, teenage, bullshit drama (hope you guys aren't TOO MAD about what happened between Gai, Obito and Kakashi) (ObiKaka stans please bear with me, sorry if GaiKaka is your NOTP!).
> 
> See you next chapter! <3
> 
> In case you wanted to know, the inspiration for:
> 
> [Obito's Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/58/85/d65885dd4ecbdc18a2f5d7d41c17d31f.jpg)  
> [Kakashi's Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/8d/3e/2a8d3e422f917fcc0803049edb4f4684.jpg)  
> [Gai's Outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1XUWFNVXXXXc6XpXXq6xXFXXXZ/Hot-Recommend-Dark-Green-Groom-Tuxedos-Notch-Lapel-Men-Blazer-Prom-Suit-Business-Suit-3-Pieces.jpg)  
> [First Dance Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-9YAXTSRNU)


	6. Fifth Year Part II

>

With the rest of the student population having left for the remainder of Christmas Break, Gai and Kakashi are the only two students left in the castle. 

Most of their time is either spent making out (never below the waist) in the empty common rooms or by Gai asking uncomfortable questions about his past (complicated) and about their future, together (even more complicated).

And more than often, Kakashi found himself unable to answer, deflecting as much as he could from the topic (“Oh, that’s an interesting question. What do _you_ think Sarutobi and Yuhi would say?”). He had never considered what it meant to be in a relationship long-term with anyone, let alone _Gai_.

It makes Kakashi feel like a right piece of shit, blowing him off and using Sarutobi and Yuhi’s names as distractions, when Gai turns to him with those damning, sincere eyes and whispers words of tender affection, promising to keep Kakashi safe and treasure him forever. 

He can't help but feel Gai's words are but empty promises, words of someone naive and unknowing of the true ugliness and cruelty of the world. 

But it's obvious that Gai doesn't care. 

Kakashi wishes he felt the same. 

>

One evening in the Gryffindor common room, Kakashi and Gai sit side-by-side, warming their icy toes by the fire after a walk by the Great Lake. Kakashi tenses, feeling Gai remove his arm from across his shoulders, turning to face him.

The Gryffindor asks him yet again, what they _are_ and what their plans are for the future. Will they tell their friends? Their family?

Kakashi closes his eyes and decides to (finally) be honest. 

“I don’t know.” 

Gai’s hopeful face falls but thankfully doesn’t push the matter. He forces out a wobbly smile, his thick eyebrows creasing as he (obviously) resists the temptation to frown. The amount of uncertainty and disappointment behind those doe-brown eyes pierces Kakashi's heart like a hot knife through butter, but he doesn't know what to say, nor how to comfort him. 

He wonders what he would say if it was Obito asking him these questions. 

Obito promising to protect him forever…

 _Stop it_ , he scolds himself. _You're such a piece of shit, Hatake_. 

“Will you give me a chance anyway? To try.” 

Kakashi nods numbly and allows Gai’s lips to press against his own. 

>

Rin sends out a greeting text (“Happy New Year, boys!”) to her friends and laughs when Asuma responds with a badly angled selfie of himself and an annoyed Headmaster Sarutobi smoking his pipe in the background.

Gai wishes them all a Happy New Year back and says that he and Kakashi will see them soon in January, pumped and refreshed for the new semester.

Asuma warns Gai and Kakashi not to get too freaky with the snogging and for the love of Merlin, to stay _away_ from his bed.

Rin joins in and cheekily asks Gai if he and Kakashi are officially boyfriends now, to which Gai responds _yes_ and she squeals, happily congratulating them (a scatter of heart emojis and sparkles decorating her texts).

Obito wishes them all a Happy New Year too and doesn’t respond further, remaining offline for the rest of the holiday.

>

A week later, back in Hogwarts, Obito counts the seconds to midnight, staring listlessly at the ceiling of their shared dormitory. He knows he should be asleep and resting before classes begin again tomorrow, but his mind wanders.

He thinks of Kakashi, his rival (though he was pretty sure this was one-sided) (Kakashi had never seriously viewed him as a threat), annoyingly talented and good at _everything_ he does. He also thinks about the tournament and wonders how he will compare in the tasks to come, not looking forward to the next task, sure to be dangerous and insane and deadly, just like the first one.

Sighing, he tugs the covers over his head and closes his eyes, willing away the anxiety (it seeps into his blood like a poison, making his heart beat rapidly and his breaths quick and shallow).

That night, yet _again_ , Obito dreams of blood, death and Kakashi’s unmoving corpse, sobbing as he cradles the silver-haired boy in his arms, the Wendigo looming over them, its hideous, ravenous eyes glowing blood red.

His eyes snap open, feeling the covers soaked in sweat and hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. Anger and grief unlike anything he’s ever known before boils in the pit of his gut and he wants to _hit_ something, wants to stab, wants to _kill_ the stupid beast who’d hurt Kakashi so badly he’d _screamed_.

The incident had been left unsolved and officially brushed off as a freak occurrence, a summoning gone wrong, a flux in their magical barriers.

Obito hears Asuma snort loudly in his sleep from across the room. The anger instantly bleeds out of him and he’s left feeling confused about his rapid change of mood (was this a puberty thing?).

Scrambling to the bathroom to wash his face, he jumps in shock when he sees red in the reflection – for a split second – before he blinks again, and it’s gone.

>

The first day of the second term begins with Anko and Kakashi heading to the Owlery the early in the morning, in anticipation of the promised article. The Slytherin duo lounge about the wooden platform, enjoying the morning breeze and companionable silence.

A minute later, Anko’s tawny owl flies through the large brick window, a bundle of paper gripped tightly in its claws. It swoops down and deposits the latest edition of the Daily Prophet onto her waiting palms. 

Unrolling the parchment, Kakashi and Anko eagerly study the headline: 

**“MAGICAL DIVERSITY”: HALF-BREEDS AT HOGWARTS**

A picture taking up half the first page displays the both of them looking scared and startled, flinching at the flash of cameras and definitely not the most flattering photo.

They exchange glances, mortified. 

“This can’t be good,” She hisses, turning the page. 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, amidst hosting the legendary Triwizard Tournament, has revealed a shocking truth to this reporter. Headmaster Hiruzen Sarutobi stands as both the Headmaster of this respectable institute and a staunch supporter of the Magical Diversity programme, sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic to take in half-breed spawn under its wings._

_Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi, both aged fifteen, are children of both Wizarding Humans and Magical Beasts, hybrids, who owe their chance at a Magical Education in England, to Professor Sarutobi._

_Mitarashi (pictured, right), is the daughter of Magizoologist Kaito Mitarashi and Naga (a type of dangerous, beastlike monster with the torso of a human and the tail of a snake) Ananya Mitarashi (née Pujari). The Naga was famously used in the Magical Wars of India as a way to ward off tired British Wizards and Witches seeking shelter in the woods, many having been slain by the creature’s huge fangs and fearsome tail. The half-breed child has scales running up her arms and back, along with sharp, venomous teeth able to kill with a single bite._

“They’re not poisonous!” Anko croaks, shaking so badly she wrinkles the paper.

Kakashi continues to read. 

_Hatake (pictured, left) is the only spawn of the infamous White Fang, a disgraced Auror who committed suicide after murdering his wife and causing the deaths of his entire squadron on a hunting mission, in which they had failed to capture the notorious Dark Wizard and hitman-at-large, Kakuzu._

_His other parent and heritage stem from the Veela. Beautiful and enchanting, Veela have been predominantly crossbred across Magical families in Europe. But it is imperative not to forget that they are still considered a very dangerous species, infamous for their natural instinct to seduce men into a mesmerised stupor with their hypnotic dance in order to lure them to inevitable death and injury. The number of Veela-induced deaths throughout the 19 th century had been in the hundreds, and while less in magnitude today than it was in our illustrious Magical History, a group of over ten wizards fell victim to a flock of wild Veela the past year. _

Kakashi doesn’t know if the facts reported are true and that _terrifies_ him. How many people would go through the lengths of looking into the reliability of the article? The real facts? Most of the Magical Community in Great Britain relied on hearsay and news outlets such as The Daily Prophet—technology was only commonly used by younger Wizards and Wizards, and the websites (charmed to be undiscoverable by Muggles) available to them had no such records of annual deaths by unnatural causes. Such information was only privy to the Ministry and unavailable to the public.

The rest of the article is horrible and _degrading_ , going on about a hateful spiel about how half-breed children like them can’t be trusted and will always be loyal to the beasts first and Kakashi can’t bear to read anymore.

“We’ve been betrayed,” She furiously wipes away an angry tear and clings onto his hand, looking lost and desperate. Kakashi squeezes back and wonders how everything went so horribly wrong, so fast. 

Both of them remain in the Owlery until breakfast is over, neither having the appetite to eat. 

>

Obito isn’t sure of what to think. 

He hears the shocked reactions from his schoolmates and the angry, disgusted voices brewing from the Slytherin table and knows it’s not good news for either Anko or Kakashi. 

Rin is reading the article, her lips pressed into a grim line. 

“I knew it!” She exclaims under her breath, and it surprises him. Had she known? They meet eyes and Rin realises her little slip-up, choosing to turn to Asuma and ask him about their Potions essay instead, rapidly changing the topic. 

Obito studies her stiff smile and feels like he doesn’t know anyone anymore. 

>

“Is it true?”

Kakashi tenses and turns around, unable to look into Gai’s stern gaze.

He shuffles his feet and when Gai remains silent, Kakashi scowls, clenching his jaw and crossing his arms.

“Yes,” He hears himself saying. “It is.”

A part of him, deep down, is hoping that Gai will reject him, reject the existence of his being and maybe call the whole damn thing off because _fuck_ he’s realising now that agreeing to go out with Gai was a mistake and the only person for him is still—

“I don’t care,” Gai declares, bravely stepping forward despite Kakashi’s aggressive posturing, arms held out and slowly pulling him into an embrace. “Nobody should. Your parents don’t make who you are.”

Guilt stabs him like a knife and he wonders why such an earnest person like Gai even fell for a snake like him in the first place.

>

“Look at them. The _nerve_.”

“Do Nagas even give birth?”

“I’ll bet she was hatched from an egg.”

“You’d think Hatake would put his mask back on by now.”

Harsh whispers and glares burn like wildfire behind Anko and Kakashi as they make their way to their first class, Potions. They walk alone, both shoulder to shoulder and heads held high—the rest of the Slytherins had left ahead of them.

Nobody spoke to them during breakfast. Not a single hello, not a single nod or sign of acknowledgement. Raido and Ibiki were nowhere to be found.

Kakashi knows now what Hiruzen meant by consequences.

As half-Veela, he’d inherited his mother’s beauty and her affinity with magical and non-magical birds. He’d always assumed people wouldn’t make a too big a fuss. There were plenty of other half-Veela families in Europe, and there had been for years now.

_… a very dangerous species, infamous for their natural instinct to seduce men into a mesmerised stupor with their hypnotic dance in order to lure them to inevitable death and injury…_

He thinks about what the paper wrote and remembers a phrase he’d read years ago, in a Muggle book about human behaviour.

_Hysteria trumps evidence._

>

Raido and Ibiki meet them after classes and tell them to lay low, to avoid speaking or looking anyone in the eye.

“Give it a week or two, it’ll die down,” Raido says reassuringly, giving Anko’s trembling hand a firm squeeze.

Kakashi doesn’t mention the way Raido is limping ever so slightly, nor the cut on Ibiki’s forearm, which he’d tried to hide with a glamour charm (those had never worked on Kakashi) (he could practically _feel_ the cloak of magic).

The three boys exchange determined glances. Raido wraps Anko in a hug and whispers softly in her ear as she trembles.

She doesn’t need to know.

>

Rin’s jaw drops in shock when she sees a seventh-year Ravenclaw elbow Kakashi harshly aside as he strides down the hallway, throwing a dirty glance backwards to the Slytherin.

She opens her mouth to tell him off when she catches Kakashi’s eye.

 _Please,_ He mouths, eyes pleading. _Don’t make this worse_.

Hating herself for it, Rin decides to remain silent.

>

It is his turn, two nights after the truth is revealed.

Tired from the vicious words and scathing glances (and trying to speak with Headmaster Hiruzen but to no avail), Kakashi lets his guard down and gets jumped on his way back to the dorms after his nightly patrol.

He is disorientated with a hex by a seventh year Slytherin with greasy hair and crooked teeth. There is a violent but muted scuffle as the boys quickly seize Kakashi’s arms and legs, lifting him off the gravel.

They drag him down deeper into the dungeons, into the same corridor where he’d bled out in front of Obito in their third year, Kakashi realises groggily. He feels rough hands ripping his shirt apart, sending his buttons flying, and then cold metal running up his torso and kissing the bottom of his jaw ever so slightly.

“Fucking _Hatake_. No wonder your old man topped himself. A _traitor_ to his own kind,” The ringleader spits on Kakashi’s exposed chest, his voice a raspy Scottish drawl. The rest of his assaulters laugh mockingly as Kakashi struggles weakly, trying to get free and scowling at the feeling of spit on his skin.

“He did off with your whore mother, didn’t he? I guess he came to his senses, better him for it!”

“We’d better teach him his rightful place, eh lads?”

In an instant, the knife slices into his right pectoral and he _screams_ , sobbing pathetically as large, sweaty hands pin him down and rush to cover his mouth. They do little to muffle the sound of his cries as they echo down the corridor.

“Shut him up!”

“Fucking Hatake _scum_.”

It goes on for what feels like hours, agonising and _burning_. It takes Kakashi a minute to realise the knife had been laced with something else, an agent to worsen the pain felt by the blade and render its victim paralysed, unable to escape.

He squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself for the worst. 

>

Rin stills when she catches a glimpse of mist silver trailing through the air, watching in surprise as the ghost of The Grey Lady takes form before her.

Her beautiful, pale face is solemn, and she lifts a thin, translucent finger to point in the direction from whence she’d come, just a moment ago after she’d wished Kakashi good night after their patrol (he had looked _exhausted_ ) (poor thing).

She hears a loud, frightened yell echoing down the hallway, and wonders if Peeves was up to another one of his spooky pranks—but no, this voice sounded all too familiar.

“Quickly. He is in danger,” The Grey Lady says softly (it is almost a whisper) and Rin realizes with a start who’s scream it was.

She seizes her wand and dashes towards where she’d saw Kakashi turning the hallway.

>

Blood, dripping down a pale, previously flawless chest of alabaster skin.

Rin sees red, and immediately jinxes the boy holding the knife, blowing him clean off Kakashi’s fallen body. He squeals like a stuck pig as huge, blistering boils start appearing on his skin, bubbling pus and oozing all over his robes.

The rest scramble to their feet, grabbing for their wands but she doesn’t allow them the opportunity.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Rin shouts as she blasts away the last boy’s wand, sending it skittering along the floor and rushing to Kakashi’s side as the cowards flee the scene of the crime, cursing loudly and abandoning their fallen accomplice. She scrambles to Kakashi’s side, a gasp escaping her as she examines the extent of the damage.

Her hands gently trace the wounds decorating Kakashi’s chest. A large, giant cross runs across his torso and reaches mid-navel. The cuts are deep, and fresh blood is oozing out. Doing her best not to gag at the stench of iron, Rin rolls up her sleeves, her hands brushing away his long silver bangs from his pale, handsome face.

“You’re going to be okay, Kakashi,” She promises, and holds out her wand, sending a flare of light down the corridor.

>

She chews her lip anxiously as she clutches at Kakashi’s sleeve, watching Professor Tsunade drip the purple liquid (a disinfectant) onto her friend’s chest. It rises and falls, twitching in pain every time a droplet touches his skin.

 _It’s a good sign_ , she tells herself and takes a deep, shuddering breath. _He moved. He’s alive._

“He’ll be okay,” Tsunade says to her for what seems like the hundredth time that night. She is treated to a rare smile from the normally grumpy and stern woman and manages a thankful smile in return.

Then the doors to the hospital wing slam open with a bang—any remaining trace of Professor Tsunade’s smile vanishes.

>

“Kakashi!” Gai’s deep voice is frantic, his eyebrows raised comically high—Rin was surprised they didn’t fly off and stick themselves onto the ceiling. “What the _hell_ happened here?!”

Asuma, Kurenai and Obito trail behind him, the latter’s face grim and his lips pressed into a firm line as he takes in the sight of Kakashi’s injured person.

“He was jumped,” Rin says, in a shaky but firm tone. “By a group of Slytherins.”

Obito swears loudly, so uncharacteristically angry, violent and hateful that everyone freezes in shock. Asuma reaches out and places a hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder, to ground him.

“I’ll fucking kill them,” Obito hisses, looking absolutely furious. “Rin! Which one of those bastards did this? You tell me and—”

“And _what_ , Uchiha?”

A loud and pompous voice carries into the room as Ebisu from Slytherin house enters the room, flanked by a few of his housemates. Kakashi’s friends are with him.

Anko shoves them roughly out of her way (ignoring the scathing glances thrown at her) and runs straight towards Kakashi’s bedside, eyes wet and skin deathly pale. She looks like a shadow of her usual, rambunctious self. Rin dutifully moves aside and lets her take the seat closest to Kakashi, glancing worriedly at the half-Naga’s sunken eye bags and watery frown.

Raido and Ibiki remain a bed away to give them space, leaning against each other and sitting tiredly on the unused mattress. They examine Kakashi carefully, both looking stoic, eyes dull and exhausted.

This was no doubt done with ill-intentions. Those scumbags had seen to it that their friend group was broken apart for something neither of them could control. Rin feels her heart clench and her blood boil at the injustice of it all.

“Go on then,” Ebisu strides forwards with a cocky gait, a smug grin plastered across his thin lips. “What were you going to say? Finish what you started, Uchiha. Defend the _half-breed_ scum.”

Rin holds her breath, seeing her friend’s jaw drop, his body turning to face the unwelcome Slytherin.

Obito _explodes_ , lunging for Ebisu and snarling so ferociously—she finds herself taken aback by the amount of utter _hatred_ in his eyes. He is thankfully held back by Gai and Asuma, both grabbing onto Obito’s robes for dear life as their friend struggles against their hold, fists clenched and vein throbbing in his neck.

“Control yourself, Obito!” Professor Tsunade yells, wand at the ready. The Head of Hufflepuff, along with Rin and the rest of them (sans Obito) examines Ebisu and the two boys by his side.

The rat had chosen his friends tactfully, all three of them being of Pure Blood descent and from families well-connected in the Wizarding World. There wasn’t a thing Professor Tsunade (or any of them, for that matter) could say or do without severely worsening the delicate situation at hand. The school and the rest of the Wizarding World were in a precarious state as it was and the last thing any of them needed was a hearing at the Ministry.

Rin _wants_ to say something, _should_ say something—and she hates herself for even hesitating.

Before she gets the chance to open her mouth, Kurenai steps forward, head held high and left hand placed on her hip. Her painted lips are pulled downwards in a disapproving frown and she taps her finger impatiently, not looking at all intimidated.

“Please leave,” She snaps, and Rin can’t help but admire her cool. “You’re being a nuisance.”

Ebisu and his friends exchange glances.

“Are you kidding me? Put a leash on this one, will you, Sarutobi?” The gap-toothed blond on Ebisu’s right sneers.

Then Asuma nearly loses it as well—but a firm look from Kurenai over her shoulder stops him in his tracks. She gives him a firm nod, turns around and Asuma instantly relaxes, placing a firm hand on Obito’s arm, still struggling occasionally and breathing heavily from the exertion.

“The only person here who needs a leash is _you_ ,” Kurenai sneers, directing her glare at the blond. “What a disgrace, a member of the Pollock family resorting to such revolting tactics. You paid your little dogs off to do this, didn’t you? Shame on your family name.”

There’s a pause as blondie raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. He doesn’t even bother to deny her accusation and steps forward, chin jutted in the air.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

Kurenai smiles.

“Me? Oh, nobody special! _Not. At. All._ ” Her voice is sickeningly sweet. “But you, however… just think about it! Counsellor Pollock, advocate for Wizarding Welfare in England, disgraced by her only son who paid for _and_ advocated an underhanded act of violence to harm the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion? Imagine what she would say.”

He pales as Kurenai regards him knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly. Ebisu and the third Slytherin boy shift uneasily on their feet.

“You don’t have any proof,” The Pollock boy says defiantly.

“Pigs squeal,” She shrugs her shoulders. “I had the fortune of running into Professor Namikaze before coming here. Oh _boy_ , you should have seen the look on his face! He was absolutely _furious_. He and Professor Jiraiya’s on their way to the Slytherin dormitories to investigate right _now_.” 

Ebisu sputters, exchanging alarmed glances with his friends.

“Hm… I wonder how fast those thugs you hired would rat you out to save their own skin?” Kurenai suddenly decides she’s done talking and Rin watches in amazement as she casts the Patronus charm with ease, summoning a huge and hulking Abraxan Winged Horse. It raises its hoofs and spreads its gigantic wings threateningly towards the three unwanted occupants.

“Time to go, boys.”

Ebisu and his friends are sent running and screeching as Kurenai’s apparition chases them out of the room. She smiles, pleased with herself, and dusts off her robes.

Rin thinks that her Patronus is dead cool. Kurenai catches her admiring gaze and winks, looking triumphant (the Ravenclaw had been catty with her ever since she’d gotten together with Asuma) (the feeling was mutual).

But this time, Rin can’t even bring herself to be mad.

 _Thank you_ , she mouths silently, giving Kurenai a shy smile.

The Ravenclaw huffs, rolling her eyes, but Rin sees her painted lips turning upwards anyway. 

>

The Slytherins are forced into the Great Hall near midnight and sternly spoken to by Headmaster Hiruzen with Professor Jiraiya, Professor Orochimaru and Professor Minato flanking his sides.

All Prefects had been called to the assembly with the exception of Kakashi, who was still out of action, resting in one of the sterilised hospital beds. Kakashi’s friends had chosen to remain with him, not having the energy to confront his attackers (Kurenai had done an excellent and classy job of that).

Gregory Newt and his friends are _dragged_ out from the line-up by a furious Minato and their pockets emptied before the entire Slytherin house, revealing a fat red sack of Galleons bearing the Pollock boy’s initials (fucking idiot), irrefutable evidence courtesy of a careless, scheming scumbag.

The perpetrators are given detention for the rest of the school year, suspended for two weeks (to be sent home in the morning) and barred from spectating the rest of the Triwizard Cup.

They will all also receive Permanent Penalties on their records, which will affect their future prospects in the Wizarding Workforce.

This isn’t enough punishment, Obito thinks—nowhere _near_ enough.

He wants to punish them himself.

He wants to teach them _pain_ , let them know how Kakashi must have felt.

Obito thinks of the silver-haired boy’s red, puffy eyes and imagines how afraid Kakashi must have been, pinned to the ground and _tortured_. How much worse would it have been if Rin hadn’t found him?

Biting his lip so hard until it draws blood (Rin fusses and clutches his arm) (“Stop it!”), Obito repeats the same mantra in his mind, over and over again.

He wants them to _bleed_. 

>

After the remaining students are dismissed (all looking sullen and sending disgruntled glares Headmaster Hiruzen’s way), Obito and Rin are pulled aside for a private chat.

“It is no longer safe for Kakashi and Anko to stay within the Slytherin dormitories,” It isn’t a question. He says it in a matter-of-factly tone and Obito and Rin immediately realise what this is about.

“They’ll be welcome to stay with us,” Obito offers without hesitation, and Rin nods firmly in agreement. Orochimaru sighs, looking slightly dissatisfied with the arrangement while Jiraiya gives Obito and Rin a giant smile, telling them both how proud he is (Minato had already left, to check on Kakashi).

“Then it’s settled,” Headmaster Hiruzen turns to the heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor house. “We’ll have them settled in by tomorrow.”

>

Kakashi wakes up to a familiar ceiling and a warm hand on his.

Realising he’s not alone, he tries to sit up—but is pressed gently back into the sheets by Obito’s steady hand.

The Uchiha regards him silently and firmly.

 _We’ve got to stop ending up here,_ he laments. He wants to get up, get going, check whether Anko is okay, what had happened after Rin had found him. He feels Obito’s hand squeezing his and Kakashi knows there’s no way he’s getting out of bed, not with the stubborn Gryffindor around.

 _Just lay down and rest, Bakakashi_ , he knows Obito would say.

So he does, eyes fluttering shut and feeling Obito's head leaning against his side as he drifts off into slumber, the Gryffindor's warm, calloused and slightly sweaty hand still intertwined with his.

He has the best sleep he's had in weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges bricks*  
> i'm so sorry!!! the next part of year five is gonna be so fucking lengthy (i am not even kidding the outline is a MONSTER), this is gonna take awhile I AM SO SORRY  
> i might be writing some short fics for other fandoms atm as well to keep my writing skills up and maybe try some new styles  
> thank you so much for the kudos and supportive comments so far!!!!


	7. Fifth Year Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! :)   
> Tags have been updated, do check.   
> Not Beta-ed!

Moving out of their dormitory feels like banishment. Kakashi can’t help but wonder what Salazar Slytherin would think of half-breeds sorted into his house, under his name.

Ibiki and Raido are grim. They offer to help them with the move but Kakashi turns them down. He doesn’t want them getting caught in the crossfire. Getting jumped had been enough. They had too much to lose.

When they leave, Anko keeps a stiff upper lip, the handle of her battered suitcase clenched tightly in her hand. Her chin is lifted pridefully in the air. She hooks her arm into his (a welcome comfort) as they leave the glittering emerald grandeur, a place they used to think of a home away from home.

>

Kakashi plops his suitcase down on an unfamiliar, freshly made bed draped in maroon and gold colours. Wrinkling his nose, he opens the windows, disliking the already overpowering scent of sweat and deodorant (gross).

He is going to be rooming with Gai, Obito and Asuma, after relentless insisting on both Gai and Obito’s parts (they had a spare bed anyway). Gryffindors normally had twice the number of roommates than Slytherins.

“Kakashi, my dear rival, will you be joining us for dinner?”

He feels Gai’s large and calloused hands on his back, coming to settle heavily on his shoulders. Resisting the urge to flinch away, Kakashi forces a small smile on his face and shakes his head to decline.

“Not tonight, Gai. I’m not hungry.” He just wanted to be alone.

“Would you like me to wait until your appetite returns?”

“No, no. Go find the guys, I’ll be fine.”

Kakashi turns in Gai’s embrace and leans in, giving the Gryffindor a soft peck on the cheek. Gai deserved it. A kiss was the least Kakashi could do, he supposed, being emotionally absent for the majority of their time together. 

Gai sputters, face turning a dark crimson, still unused to displays of affection on Kakashi’s part. He leans in and attempts to capture another kiss from Kakashi’s lips when the door slams open and Obito is there, watching the two of them with a horrified expression on his face.

“Wha—Obito! _Get out_!” Kakashi snaps, quickly breaking free from Gai’s embrace. Now they’re both flushing, albeit for different reasons. The Slytherin feels his insides twisting guiltily at Obito’s hurt expression. But he can’t bring himself to apologise or chase after him when he runs, not when Gai’s hands are still firmly placed upon his shoulders. 

The worst part is, Kakashi knows where exactly he’d rather be. _Who_ he’d rather be with.

Oh, Merlin. He was such a mess. 

>

Obito misses the last step and trips, spilling onto the worn rug in the common room. He lands on his palms, feeling the painful sting of carpet burn.

Feeling a gentle and familiar hand coming to rest upon his back, Obito struggles to wrangle his expression into something other than a grimace. He gazes into worried, chocolate-brown eyes (that he’d used to adore).

“What’s wrong, Obito?” Rin’s panicky voice tugs at his heartstrings. And before he can stop it, the hot, angry tears are already dripping down his cheeks. Kakashi had been right. He was a useless, fucking _crybaby_ who couldn’t do anything right. The stress of the tournament weighs upon his shoulders, and Kakashi’s angry voice had triggered it. He wonders why Kakashi telling him to scram has such a big effect on his emotional psyche. Obito realises he’s been fluctuating between so many feelings recently, angry and sad and jealous and just plain going crazy.

Rin leads him into a secluded corner of the nearly deserted common room (thank god it was dinnertime), where Anko is waiting, immediately zooming in on Obito’s distraught expression and looking ready for a fight. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She demands crudely (though he knows she means well).

Rin presents Obito with her handkerchief. It takes him a whole minute to calm down and stop sobbing. When he does, he exhales a rather loud sigh and thanks his friends for their concern, his voice a weak scratchy sounding thing after his little breakdown.

“Did something happen with Kakashi?” Anko wants to know, eying him from head to toe, as though looking for physical evidence of a brawl.

The three of them jump as they hear Gai’s loud, booming voice and his heavy footsteps descending the stairs. Obito feels the panic set in again, Gai the last person he wanted to see. Even Kakashi would have been better (it is a strange thought, but he’s not so sure why). 

“Not here,” Rin decides, yanking on both their sleeves. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

>

Anko drills him endlessly about what happened but Obito refuses to talk, tight-lipped and puffy-eyed. They are hidden in an alcove near the Transfiguration classrooms, Rin occasionally ducking her head out to check for passers-by.

“Did you see him _naked_ or something, Uchiha?” Anko drawls sarcastically.

“I most certainly did not!”

“Then tell me what happened. And why are _you_ so bothered? You’ve both got dicks, don’t you?”

Obito sputters madly, red-faced and looking very much like he was on the brink of death (by mortification). He looks ready to deck Anko—not that she was worried. In the worst-case scenario, Anko would have punched him first and they’d both be nursing sore knuckles (Obito had a hard head) (Anko had tough skin). 

But Obito still wouldn’t have talked, so, Rin uses her brain to consider the possibilities. She notes Obito’s odd protectiveness over Kakashi’s wellbeing as of late. And now Anko was speculating that they had a fight? It simply didn’t make sense. Obito had been more than happy to receive their Slytherin friends into their abode, along with Asuma and Gai.

Then it hits her.

“Were they doing something… intimate?” She asks, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Obito flinches. His right hand starts scratching the back of his neck. A dead giveaway. She loved Obito, but he really couldn’t lie for nuts. Sometimes she worried his openness would put him at a disadvantage when it came to business deals or any future job interviews.

“Wait. Are you _jealous_?” Anko’s voice is soft and dangerous. All the blood drains from Obito’s face. Anko suddenly lunges for him, grabbing the front of his robes roughly and giving him a violent shake.

Feeling the need to intervene, Rin removes Anko’s cold hands from Obito’s person and places herself protectively before him, meeting Anko’s narrowed eyes with a fierce glare of her own.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Uchiha?” Anko snarls, over Rin’s head. “This is the last fucking thing he needs right now!”

Obito is shaking, his hand timidly clutching her sleeve.

Rin’s worry turns into protective anger. She gives Anko a hard _shove_ , causing the Slytherin to stumble a few steps back, eyes going wide with shock.

“Back off, Anko! Can’t you see you’re scaring him?” She barks, taking three steps forward and snagging the half-Naga’s arm in her hand, feeling the outlines of scales through the fabric. Rin ignores the shiver that runs down her spine at the unusual sensation, keeping her eyes fixed on smoky purple ones.

“And… even if it _was_ true,” Rin looks behind her shoulder. Obito is refusing to meet her gaze. She sighs. This pretty much confirms it, then. “It’s not your place to intervene.”

Anko snatches her arm back, out of Rin’s grip.

“Not my _place_?” Anko demands. “ _Nohara._ Kakashi and I, we’ve always been together. He’s my _best friend_. We’ve just been double-crossed, backstabbed, _whatever_ —by people we thought we could trust. Our whole house fucking hates us,” She pauses. “Well, not _everyone_ hates us, but it’s so bad now that Kakashi and I can’t even stay in our own dorms anymore. He was _jumped_.”

Rin listens patiently, a little crease in her brows, fighting the urge to argue back (hey, _she_ was the one who’d rescued Kakashi!) (of course she could sympathise with what they were going through!). Anko seems to notice her indignation and takes a moment to correct her tone. Rin appreciates it, feeling her anger subside in return.

“All I’m saying is—I’m not going to stand by and watch Uchiha let his stupid, pathetic jealousy get in the way of Kakashi _finally_ being happy. You hear me? I’m having _none_ of that shit,” She sneers, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction. “You had your fucking chance and you missed it!”

Rin feels her mouth parting in surprise at the (she supposes, _literally_ ) jaw-dropping revelation. It takes a few seconds for Anko’s words to sink into Obito’s confuddled brain but when they do, the boy’s eyebrows shoot up so high Rin is surprised they don’t just fly off and latch themselves to the ceiling. She is also realising now with mild horror that she had mistakenly egged Gai on, right before the Yule Ball. Clearly, she had mistaken _which_ Gryffindor Kakashi truly held feelings for (though looking back on things it made an _awful_ lot of sense).

Anko’s vicious glare immediately turns into shame at their reactions, realising what she’d let slip.

“Not. A. Word. Or I will _end_ you both.” She threatens.

>

The next morning, Kakashi and Anko join the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Obito purposefully chooses _not_ to make eye contact, mumbling a greeting and pretending to be solely interested in his toast.

Anko detaches herself from Kakashi’s side to sit next to _Rin_ , much to his shock. The girls casually strike up a conversation about something he can’t quite hear—neither looking close to the level of murderous they’d been the previous evening (there had been _shoving_ ).

Rin catches his bewildered expression and leans over the dishes to whisper.

“We talked it out.”

“When? _How?_ ”

“Last night,” She shrugs. “Hard not to, when we share a room. You should, too. With him.”

He shrivels under her pointed stare, knowing all too well who exactly she was referring to. He nods to appease her (Rin had been scary as of late), despite knowing there was no way he’d ever subject himself to a conversation with Kakashi. About… (ugh) _feelings_. Some memories were just better left suppressed.

>

Kakashi is wildly impressed with the progress Rin has made in getting Anko to feel at ease. They were chatting up a storm, something Anko hardly ever did with people outside their little Paris friend group. He makes a mental note to purchase a gift for his fellow Prefect, to thank her for her kindness (and also for rescuing his ass). 

He’s doing his best to listen to an enthusiastic Gai babbling about new flying manoeuvres when two familiar faces approach their table. Raido and Ibiki slide onto the bench, on Obito’s left, dumping their bookbags unceremoniously onto the ground.

It makes a loud thud which draws surprised glances from the people around them.

“Hey, Uchiha! Pass the butter, would you?” Raido grunts, grabbing a pastry. He yawns loudly, clearly sleep-deprived, then raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Obito’s bewildered expression.

“What? Something on my face?”

“Uh…”

The entire table is quiet now. And the rest of the Great Hall. You could practically hear a pin drop. Never, in the history of Hogwarts, had something like this happened before. Slytherins willingly sitting at the Gryffindor table (he and Anko sure didn’t count). And in such dramatic, unapologetic fashion. 

Kakashi is the first to break the silence.

“What are you _doing?_ ”

Raido shrugs.

“Eating breakfast, what does it look like I’m doing?” He pours himself a glass of pumpkin juice, glancing over at Anko (she bristles defensively). “Well, you’re looking less like shit.”

She throws a furious kick under the table and it gets Raido right in the shin. He howls and swears up a storm as Anko’s face colours with fury. 

They begin to bicker, exchanging the usual insults. Kakashi feels a strange sense of déjà vu, wondering how he’d never noticed before. It’s cute and so painfully familiar, the way they hide their feelings behind falsely barbed insults. He struggles to hide the amused smile threatening to reveal itself.

Eventually, people return to their own conversations and life goes on, ignoring the sneers and cruel remarks from the Slytherins. 

>

It happens again the next morning.

But this time, it is Yamato who abruptly stands, grabbing his books and scrambling to steal a seat next to Kakashi. 

“Make some room,” The fourth year says, cutting in before Gai can sit next to his favourite ‘senpai’ and giving his best eerie, bug-eyed stare.

Gai immediately pales (Kakashi doesn’t blame him) (the kid was _creepy_ ), conceding defeat and taking the spot next to Asuma’s side.

Yamato gives him the signature greeting (“Morning, Kakashi-senpai!”), and begins telling him about a new charm he’d learned last week and how _impossible_ it was to execute.

Before Kakashi even has the chance to reply (not that he was going to, honestly, Yamato had the tendency to go on pretty long rants), he’s distracted by another person _not_ from Gryffindor or Slytherin. Kurenai Yuhi kisses Asuma on the cheek, pointedly pushing aside Obito’s ratty bookbag and flicking her glossy hair over her shoulder.

Her scarlet eyes (Kakashi _swore_ those were contacts) land on Rin. “So, is this like, a _thing_ now?” She asks coolly, raising a perfectly drawn eyebrow.

Rin shrugs. “Pretty much.”

>

Later, in the hallways, a group of Hufflepuffs led by Iruka Umino (Shizune is among them) wish Kakashi good luck on the next task. They say that they’ll be expecting him to win the Tournament for Hogwarts, much to his happy embarrassment (he’ll never admit it).

“You’ve got this,” Iruka says, supposedly to him, but he glances Anko’s way as well. “We’re rooting for you.”

>

The Gryffindor table sees a mix of visitors at breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner over the next week.

Even Orochimaru drops by, surprising him and Anko, as their Head of Slytherin gives them both a calming draught he’d brewed and just so happened to have so ‘leftover’. People are slowly but surely taking turns to show their subtle support for Kakashi and Anko. Nobody explicitly says it, but Kakashi knows.

He knows that they’re not alone. That they can overcome this.

That there’s hope.

>

Obito spends Valentine’s day alone on the pitch. It gets real old tossing the Quaffle through an unguarded hoop, so he wraps up in less than an hour, returning the equipment and wandering the castle grounds out of boredom. 

He chats up a passing Hufflepuff, her cheeks flushed from the cold and her long hair tied into an adorable bun. She was cute. Pretty, doe-like eyes, shorter than him, pink lips. His type of girl.

“Don’t you have a date?” She asks, eyes hopeful. “I mean… it’s Valentine’s.”

Obito knows what she’s hinting at. Her interest in him is so obvious, even _he_ notices (Rin had always claimed he had the emotional sensitivity of a rock). It would be easy, just give her a smile, ask if she’d care to take a stroll to Hogsmeade, get a butterbeer. They’d laugh while holding hands, maybe chat about school stuff.

But he can’t bring himself to do it. He can’t ask her out—no matter how much he wishes he would. He knows he can’t ignore, what he realises now, to be certain ‘feelings’ for Kakashi, no matter how futile they seem.

Heck, Kakashi and Gai were on a date right now, probably smooching it up in Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop or some other garbage romantic getaway students could afford.

The thought of it makes Obito want to hurl. He knows Kakashi would _hate_ a date like that. Cliché and stressful. He knows the Slytherin would much rather spend a peaceful day somewhere private, drinking tea and reading books about magical history by the fire.

“Nah, I’m feeling a little sick,” He says, giving her an apologetic smile. She wilts, looking disappointed. “Have a good one, though.”

Giving her a wave (which she returns half-heartedly), Obito slinks back to the dorm, depressed and alone.

>

Kakashi spends Valentine’s screaming internally at the stares they get from passing students, couples giggling and pointing at the Champion and his beau.

Why Gai had thought bringing him out in public was a good idea, he’d never know. He valued his privacy. Curling up someplace warm with a good book sounded far more appealing to him than sipping overly sweet tea and getting assaulted with the overpowering scent of roses (his excellent sense of smell didn’t help any).

He wonders what a date with Obito would be like.

>

The clue leading towards the second task arrives the day after, in the form of two differently coloured box-shaped objects left on their respective beds. One red for Obito and the other green for Kakashi. They are big and bulky, larger than a Quaffle but still small enough to hold with one arm.

A small, purple letter is also provided, containing a piece of parchment that hints to what’s in store.

It reads:

_Majestic and strong,  
Their aim is true,   
In the forest they run,   
They might hurt you._

_Find the treasure,  
What it is, you will know,   
When you reflect upon yourself,   
And give it room to grow.   
_

“What the fuck does that mean?” Obito swears, eyebrows furrowed. Riddles had never been his strong suit—he was relieved he hadn’t been sorted into Ravenclaw (though he doesn’t say this out loud, Kakashi would’ve _lost_ it). He would’ve spent more time sleeping in the corridors than an actual bed.

>

Kakashi is silent as he examines his box. He is thankful Gai and Asuma are absent—they made such a ruckus when all three were together.

Upon closer inspection, he spies thin gaps amidst the swirling, almost nonsensical patterns he can’t make heads or tails of. Testing his theory, Kakashi twists the edge of the box and grins when it moves with a loud ‘click’. The patterns on each square face changes, but still don’t make any sense. They aren’t runes, neither are they hieroglyphics. Almost Celtic in pattern and yet not quite.

“This looks like a Rubik’s cube,” Kakashi mumbles, remembering the colourful toy his father had given him to play with.

“What’s that?” Obito asks.

“Muggle artefact. A six-coloured puzzle they use to test intelligence, probably for children. Nothing _you’d_ know about, that’s for damn sure.”

Obito flips him off.

“So we’re supposed to solve this, ruby cube or whatever?”

“That’s not what it’s—oh, forget it,” Kakashi sighs, doing a few more twists, hoping that the patterns start to make some sense. They do not. “I guess we’ve got to keep trying. This would be a lot easier if I knew what the end result looked like.”

Obito snorts. “This is gonna suck.”

Kakashi can’t help but agree.

>

That night, in the common room, they share their new clues with the friend gang.

Rin is immediately intrigued, making grabby hands at Obito’s cube until he gives and hands it over. She twists the puzzle repeatedly, frowning when the patterns don’t make a lick of sense. They almost seemed to play tricks on the eyes. Turn it one way, and the engravings on the wood _changed_ , making them neigh impossible to keep track of. Gai and Asuma both have a go, and by the time the three of them are done, Obito’s worried they’ve messed the cube up beyond repair.

Kakashi and Anko are both pointing their wands at the damn thing, in an attempt to uncover whatever magical secret they think the box is hiding.

Nothing works.

They decide to call it quits at midnight.

Rin asks to borrow his puzzle and Obito consents, allowing her to take the box back to hers and Anko’s room.

If anyone had a chance at cracking the code besides Kakashi, it would be her.

>

“Isn’t this cheating?” Anko asks dryly, leaning over the edge of her bed.

Rin glances at her friend.

“What’s that now?”

“I mean, technically… that’s Uchiha’s problem to solve, not yours.” The half-Naga shrugs, brows furrowed. “Aren’t you sick of babying his ass?”

She frowns. “Aren’t _you_ sick of tailing Kakashi?”

“Touché.”

“Uh-huh.”

Anko rolls over onto her stomach, bored.

Rin had been at this for _days_. There had been no progress whatsoever. Kakashi’s face grew sourer with each sundown. Time was running out—the second task was set to begin the day after tomorrow, and she was sure the other Champions had already figured out their clues if their relaxed composures were anything to go by.

She lazily stares at herself in the large mirror set-up by their shared closet (Merlin, the Gryffindors shared _everything_ ) (it was both hilariously pathetic and upsetting). Her hair is much shorter now, having chopped off a good half of it to rest on her shoulders (Kurenai had helped).

Anko considers Rin, her reflection easily visible from where she lay. Rin had thick, brown hair just a little above her shoulders. She’d look good in lighter shades. Maybe a pastel pink, to match her faded purple? It’s an entertaining thought. She’s probably biased, but Anko honestly doesn’t think Rin has the capability to look bad in _any_ shade.

Her eyes flick down to glare at the infuriating puzzle box clenched tightly in Rin’s hands.

“Shit!” She swears and leaps up from her position, startling the living daylights out of her Gryffindor roommate. “Rin! Look in the mirror!”

The Prefect scowls, clearly displeased at being interrupted from her futile brainstorming. “Is this your way of telling me I’m hideous?”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake!” Anko lunges over, gesturing at the mirror furiously with her arms. “LOOK AT THE CUBE!”

Rin does.

She gasps.

Begins twisting the box furiously, eyes focused on the mirrored image of the box, patterns depicting leaves swaying in the breeze, roots in the ground, birds in the sky, morphing and reshaping themselves as she goes. An hour passes without them noticing, both enthralled by the secret about to be revealed.

“When you reflect upon yourself,” She whispers under her breath, as the images finally begin to fully take shape, the ruby red of Obito’s puzzle almost _glowing_ as she draws close to the solve.

“And give it room to grow!” Anko finishes, urgently tugging Rin’s hand away as the final face is completed.

She sinks onto the floor next to Rin, as the puzzle unlocks, six faces unfolding to form a rectangle which immediately doubles in size, transfiguring itself into a tapestry.

The enchanted fabric depicts a thick forest of trees, arrows flying over the canopy and a _sword_ , painted dead centre, glowing bright with rubies on the hilt.

“That’s Godric Gryffindor’s sword, isn’t it?”

>

Kakashi isn’t sure whether to be impressed or insulted when Rin accosts them (sans Gai and Asuma, thankfully) (Kakashi had been awkward around him ever since their failure of a date), eyes wild with excitement as she shares her discovery. Well, hers and Anko’s. Apparently it had been a joint effort, albeit accidental.

He was less competitive now that he was older but a part of him still wishes he’d managed to figure it out himself. What was the point of being a Champion when you needed to rely on other people’s help?

Obito seems to sense his distress, giving him a cheeky smile.

“They never said anything about a little _assistance_ from friends.”

Kakashi begs to differ. He knew the rules. But he wisely keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to upset a happy Rin. He wonders how he’d gone from disregarding her existence entirely to caring about her… feelings (that sure left a bitter taste on his tongue). Things had changed so much, in the span of these few years. He’s sure his younger self would have been appalled at the person he was today.

The four of them sneak into the Prefect bathrooms (even Anko, who’s not supposed to be there), Kakashi plopping down in front of the gigantesque mirror and solving away, brows furrowed in concentration.

He faintly hears Anko and Obito squabbling about something in the background but chooses to ignore it, determined to prove his worth by solving his own puzzle (at least).

>

“Like what you see, huh Uchiha?” Anko snickers under her breath.

Obito turns red in embarrassment at getting caught, giving her a light shove and starting a rather intense pushing match. Rin ignores them, choosing to marvel at the way Kakashi speedily twists and commands the puzzle, much faster and way more skilful than she had.

Anko gets a lucky nick in his jaw. Obito _fumes_. He can’t beat Anko when it comes to physical violence, but he’s going to _demand_ Kakashi start wearing his mask again, post-haste.

That stupid (attractive) face was going to be his downfall.

>

It takes three _minutes_. Three minutes and three seconds, to be exact.

Kakashi gets up and steps back, his puzzle box unfolding and transfiguring itself into a similar tapestry as Obito’s, but a dark green instead of maroon. It displays a similar image of a thick forest, arrows flying overhead the trees, somewhere further into the distance. While the angle of trees was slightly different, it was clear to them now that the tapestry depicted the Forbidden Forest, from different points of view. The item, embroidered in the middle, is Slytherin’s locket. The heirloom of Salazar Slytherin himself and a famed Hogwarts treasure.

“Centaurs,” Kakashi mumbles to himself, eying the arrows, flying upwards above the leaves. He remembers the first half of the poem. “We have to retrieve the items we’ve been assigned from the centaur herd. We find them, we find our treasure. Piece of cake.”

Anko doesn’t share his feelings of relief. “Centaurs? You’re kidding me.”

“What’s wrong with centaurs? They’re magnificent and can be reasoned with,” Kakashi recalls his time meeting Firenze in his second year. While he had been quietly intimidating, there had been a fierce intelligence behind those weathered eyes. And not to brag, but the centaur had seemed to approve of him (at least he hoped so), which filled him with a sense of security that there was little chance for fatal injuries. A welcome respite from the life-threatening situations he had been through as of late. “I was afraid they were going to make us do something _worse_. Like fighting merpeople, or the Giant Squid even.”

Obito bites his lip. That sounded _terrifying_. He knew the guardian of Hogwarts would never attack the students of its own violation, but if instructed to by Hiruzen for the sake of competition, they’d be in for the fight of their lives.

“But doesn’t it strike you as odd? There are four relics. _Four_ Champions, something that the faculty had no possibility of knowing,” She eyes Obito, contemplative. “If you ask me—this task isn’t the original one they had in mind. And the use of centaurs, after the whole beast-controversy started? Centaurs, who _chose_ to identify as beasts instead of Beings when offered the chance by the Ministry of Magic?”

Kakashi stills, shoulders tensing.

“This is a political move by Hiruzen,” He states, finally seeing the bigger picture. Anko nods. He can’t believe he failed to see it sooner. “He’s using the centaurs to show that beasts can be trusted to corporate and work alongside Wizards and Witches, especially now, for an event as revered as the Triwizard Cup.”

Kakashi does _not_ like being part of someone else’s political plans without his consent. The major backfire in Hiruzen’s attempt during the Yule Ball to gain favour for their cause had all but diminished his faith in the man’s ability to pull through. The complete lack of communication on Hiruzen’s part lately didn’t do any to help either.

Rin shakes her head, placing a firm hand on both Kakashi and Anko’s shoulders.

“It is what it is. We can’t change a thing. The only thing we can do now is to move forward and overcome this.”

Kakashi eyes Rin’s determined expression, her eyes, which shine with a brightness he had come to associate with her recently. A far cry from the wobbly, unsure girl he’d first seen (noticed) in their second year.

“You’ve changed,” He remarks. 

Rin laughs in return. Years ago she would have flushed and been reduced to a stuttering mess under his attention.

“We all have.”

>

That night, Kakashi lays awake in his bed, facing the window.

He can hear Gai and Asuma snoring obnoxiously, forming a symphony of grunts and whistles. It had driven him completely nutty the first week he roomed with them, but he’d gradually grown used to it.

Much like how he’d gotten used to the sight of a sleeping Obito a few feet away, mouth open, a small trail of drool trickling onto his pillow (he pitied the poor House Elf who laundered the sheets).

How unsightly.

It should, on all levels, gross him out. Maybe tempt him into spelling the Gryffindor’s mouth shut (he could trap a swarm of flies in there).

But what Kakashi really wants to do is cross the distance between their beds and kiss him awake. That, or slide under Obito’s blankets and snuggle.

Despite his _actual_ boyfriend also being only a few feet away, on his other side. These are horrible, traitorous thoughts. He’s disgusted with himself, his cowardice and his lack of resolution to set things right.

Kakashi knows what he has to do.

It is going to be awful, and things are going to be _very_ awkward for a long time, but Kakashi has had enough of lying to himself, to Gai, to _everyone_.

_After the second task. I’ll tell him._ It is a promise to himself, and to the boy, he’d lied to for so long. 

>

Morning arrives.

Kakashi and Obito are forced to have hearty breakfasts by Minato, who monitors them both carefully as they swallow mouthful after mouthful of bacon, eggs, even _ramen_ (absolutely _not_ a breakfast food, despite Minato and Obito’s gleeful looks). The other two Champions are subject to similar treatment by their respective headmasters.

He suspects the second task is going to last much longer than they had anticipated.

After the meal concludes, all four Champions present their solved tapestries as proof of their knowledge (Obito grins sheepishly at Rin), and so the location of the second task is announced for all to know.

The group make their way down to the grounds alongside their schoolmates, where the faculty have prepared a raised, wooden platform, erected about a hundred or so metres from the ominous-looking forest.

“Welcome, one and all, to the second task of this year’s Triwizard Tournament,” Hiruzen regards the audience gathered on the grass. The faculty and the Champions were situated on the platform and there were no benches in sight. The crowd cheers, nevertheless, until Hiruzen silences them with a raised hand. “This task shall test our Champions and their endurance and adaptability, in order to recover a precious item hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest. Each artefact is unique and irreplaceable—the four treasures of Hogwarts passed down by each founder.”

“The Sword of Godric Gryffindor,” Hiruzen points to Obito, who immediately stops slouching.

“The Locket of Salazar Slytherin,” Kakashi ignores the boos from his old housemates. They go quiet when Minato storms over, blue eyes narrowed in warning and promising detention to any further troublemakers.

“The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw,” Utakata nods stiffly, giving a quick (stiff) smile to Hotaru, who loudly screams her love and support from the audience alongside the other Beauxbatons. He promptly looks away, cheeks pink.

“And finally, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff,” Darui grins lazily, muscled arms raised as the Durmstrangs chant his name in approval.

Hiruzen clears his throat and raises his hand again. Kakashi notices how he’s looking a little sickly, his beard wilted, and eyes punched black from lack of sleep.

“The Champions will have two days and a single night to retrieve their treasure from within the Forbidden Forest. They are to use their knowledge to brave the elements, their strength to abstain from exhaustion and their wit to escape any _undesirable_ encounters.”

“Be warned,” Hiruzen’s expression turns severe, turning to face the four of them. “You will be making this journey _alone_. Each Champion will enter from a different location and you will not be allowed any contact with the world outside the Forest, nor with your fellow Champions within. Should you run out of time, the professors will venture inwards to retrieve you. Alternatively, if you choose to forfeit, turn your wand to the skies and send up red sparks. You will not be given the chance to begin again if you are retrieved. A forfeit is an _immediate disqualification_. Is that clear?”

Obito feels his stomach sinking.

He _knows_ he’d only managed to pass the first task with Kakashi’s help. His friend’s immaculate casting and endless knowledge of useful spells had saved their asses on more than one occasion. Hell, there were plenty of people who’d make a worthier Champion than he.

What was he going to do alone?

Catching Rin’s worried expression, he knows she had been thinking along the same lines. They had all truly been caught off-guard. He hates himself. For how dependent he is on others. Without entering the Tournament, he would never have realised it.

He feels a cold hand firmly closing over his.

“Don’t disappoint me, Obito,” Kakashi says lowly, looking dead ahead. “You’re a Gryffindor. You’re brave. _Strong._ You can do this.”

Obito feels his ears turning pink. Becomes a little braver. Kakashi’s words work like a charm for his anxiety and suddenly he can breathe again.

He squeezes Kakashi’s hand in thanks, neither letting go until the teachers approach to lead them away, to their designated starting points.

>

Gai’s enthusiastic smile falls when he sees Obito and Kakashi holding hands. They all do (both boys weren’t exactly being _discreet_ about it, being on a platform surrounded by hundreds of students and staff).

Rin exchanges a worried glance with Anko’s amused one.

“Well, hot damn.” Anko hisses, sounding almost scandalised, both girls subtly edging away so Gai can’t hear. “The plot thickens.”

Rin carefully resists the urge to rub her temples. _Poor Gai._

>

Kakashi expertly navigates down the path, occasionally leaping over a gnarled root protruding from the soil and weaving quickly through the gigantic trees (it really wasn’t that hard).

He’s thankful. Even though the Forbidden Forest spans across miles; the trees are sparse and the forest floor _mostly_ flat. The temperature is cool and the air dry (good thing it was spring), most of the sunlight filtered by the thick canopy, which is beneficial in reducing sweat and preventing collapse from sunstroke.

Minato had waved him off about an hour ago, looking as cheerful and irritatingly optimistic as ever. It seemed his guardian knew he had this in the bag, probably heard from Jiraiya about his encounter with Firenze all those years ago.

He’s glad he had the foresight to brief Obito on how to track centaurs just the night before, right after they had uncovered their clues. It gave him peace of mind to focus on his own journey rather than worry endlessly about Obito bumbling through a forest filled with dangerous creatures. Hopefully, the Gryffindor clocked enough distance and made a safe campsite before night fell.

_You’re doing it again_ , Kakashi scolds himself. _Stop thinking about him!_

>

Another hour and Kakashi has already located the herd, assisted by a simple tracking spell he’d invented to enhance his already excellent sense of smell.

It was almost _too_ easy. He’d be back at Hogwarts in hours.

The group of centaurs and centauresses seem to be waiting for him, gathered on a plateau overlooking a steep valley. They are standing proudly around a makeshift campfire, the wooden shelters around them no doubt temporary accommodation. He knew the centaurs were too cautious and mistrusting of Wizards to allow them anywhere near their _real_ place of habitat, cooperating or not.

He approaches them cautiously, lowering his head in respect as he’s approached by a familiar face.

“Firenze,” He bows (like how Jiraiya had taught him when they met Fleetwing). The leader of the herd had to be shown the appropriate amount of respect, lest Kakashi incurred the wrath of his brethren. “It is good to see you again.”

“Likewise, young human.” Firenze stops before Kakashi, leaning down and curiously examining Kakashi’s newly exposed face. He notices the Sword of Gryffindor strapped by his side. Kakashi’s thankful—at least Obito would see one familiar face. It would be kinder on his psyche, and Firenze did not seem particularly bloodthirsty. “It seems as though my suspicions were correct. You _are_ part-Veela.”

A centauress approaches, her head held high, keeping one hand on the bow strung across her muscular back. She considers him carefully, with disdain, trotting circles around him like a predator ready to strike. Kakashi notices the glint of gold and sparkle of green around her slender neck.

_The locket_.

He holds his breath as she takes Firenze place, albeit a little further from him, a sneer upon her aristocratic features. Her fur is sleeker and glossier than her leader’s, a bright auburn and gifted with sharp, narrowed grey eyes. Where the others are stocky and built, she is lean, her gait prideful and dangerously elegant.

Firenze retreats silently, leaving them to it.

“Your name, boy,” She demands.

“Kakashi,” He states curtly, keeping his voice level. “I believe you have what I seek.”

“So it seems,” There’s a faint accent to her words, though he can’t pinpoint it. Kakashi surmises that she must have hailed from a herd outside the forest (unfortunately, this detail does little to help his situation). She readies her bow and draws a lethal arrow from her quiver. “Are you ready, human?”

He nods, wondering why she’d bothered asking for his name when she clearly had no intention of using it.

She attacks, her draw powerful and the arrow whistling as it flies straight at him.

Kakashi ducks, raising his wand and speedily casting _Incarcerous_ at her hooves. The ropes tighten around air as she skilfully leaps away, regaining her balance and hooves thundering towards him.

She’s too fast, too sharp to catch with a long-range attack, Kakashi deduces. Nothing he casts will work if she’s able to see him dead ahead, wand pointed revealingly to where his spells will land next. Her own attacks were ranged, and she would be able to strike him down before his magic had the chance to even graze her.

He rolls out of the way, robes covered in dirt when he rises. His mind is calculating different scenarios, thinking of the quickest way to incapacitate her. Or get what he needs, in order to leave.

“ _Accio locket!_ ” He tries, to no avail (it had been a longshot, anyway). The necklace doesn’t budge. The centauress barks out a cruel laugh, regarding him in a way that makes him feel lower than dirt. Her towering built is imposing, dominating, a fearsome predator ready to pounce. He is already feeling a crick in his neck trying to meet her gaze.

“Sarutobi himself charmed it,” She laughs again at his naivete. “The only way to claim what you seek is to do so with your bare hands, _weakling_.”

Kakashi snorts, not falling for the ruse (he hoped Firenze didn’t try the same tactic with Obito) (the idiot would have forgone his magic and gone down swinging).

Brandishing his wand with a flourish, Kakashi points at the ground beneath her.

“ _Bombarda_!”

She whinnies in alarm as the ground explodes beneath her hooves, sending chunks of dirt and splintered root flying everywhere. A huge dust cloud emerges, surrounding her immediate vicinity. Kakashi dashes into the fray, visibility be damned. He is easily able to smell the strong scent of wildflowers and ash rolling off her fur.

He navigates silently to where she’s tensed, coughing from the dust in the air and looking around in rapid glances, trying to spot him.

Then he strikes.

“ _Locomotor Mortis_ _!”_

With a defeated screech, her powerful legs go rigid, binding themselves together unwillingly with his magic. She crashes heavily onto the forest floor, no longer able to stand. The dust dissipates, and her herd become restless, braying dangerously in alarm as they prepare to attack, in order to defend her. They clearly hadn’t expected her to lose.

Firenze stills them with a raised arm. He (accurately) predicts Kakashi won’t hurt her if he can help it. Clearly, Jiraiya had disclosed to some extent his true nature beneath his carefully crafted persona (he knew the old toad had loose lips). He’s not sure whether to be pleased or offended. He rather liked it when people (and all else) were intimidated by him.

“Go on, then,” She snaps, head lifted pridefully despite her miserable position on the ground. “Finish what you started.”

Kakashi leans over her.

She flinches, eyes squeezed shut in preparation for what she’s sure is her inevitable end.

He huffs, fingers nimbly removing the locket from her neck, tucking it safely into the pocket of his robes. Kakashi promptly releases her from the bind, moving back to allow her space to stand.

She does, looking bewildered as her hooves clamber to stand back upright, with all the grace and dignity of a new-born fawn. 

“I don’t know what you want me to finish, but I’ve gotten what I came for,” He sneers, crossing his arms. “It’s a pity you think so little of my kind.”

“Your kind?” She counts the dirt before her with a powerful hoof, looking almost indignant. “I hold no resentment against the Veela.” She denies.

“I meant the _other_ half.”

Her head snaps around to glare at him, grey eyes filled with hatred.

“Wizards cannot be trusted,” She chokes out. From her tone, Kakashi knows she’s been struggling not to say this, probably on Firenze’s orders. “They are lying, cheating, traitorous _filth_ who steal what does not belong to them.”

Firenze exhales heavily, looking resigned, trotting up to them and ready to intervene. But Kakashi shakes his head and tells him to wait. He wants to hear what she has to say. The leader of the herd acquiesces to his request with a nod, curious. 

Kakashi turns his attention back to the female. She bristles under his analytical stare.

He notices her defensive posturing, her raised shoulders.

“It sounds personal,” He tucks away his wand back beneath his robes, though it does little to ease her tension. “Did a Wizard steal something from you?”

“She was not a _thing_ ,” The centauress sneers, absolutely offended. “She was my friend, my sole companion before I found my way here. My dear Aika. One of _your_ kind, in fact. We lived in peace, near the mountains, where you could run for miles and never be lost.”

A sorrowful look crosses her features like she’s recalling a ghost. He’s surprised at how pretty she becomes when her face isn’t twisted by rage. Then, it’s gone—the fury and mistrust returning in an instant.

“You have the same hair as that… that thieving, _murderous_ man,” She snarls. Her body is shaking, and she subconsciously reaches for her weapon as she remembers the person she hates with a burning passion.

“That _Sakumo Hatake_ ,” The name is spat with disgusted vehemence. 

He freezes.

Feels the blood draining from his face and his heart sinking to his stomach.

It is his turn to collapse, onto the forest floor. The centauress is alarmed, forelegs in kicking up in the air, backing off to give him space. Ironic how their positions reversed so quickly.

Firenze approaches, leaning down to lay a kind hand on his shoulder. 

“Your family name,” He says as softly as possible. Kakashi nods numbly. Whispering is useless—the centauress is _right_ there. It’s inevitable. He can only hope she doesn’t get the sudden urge to kill him over this new piece of information. “Jiraiya has mentioned. It is Hatake, is it not?”

The centauress cries out in disbelief, spitting a series of curses in a language he does not know. 

Her shoulders tremble violently as she absorbs the information and what it means. Looks at his face, examining the similarities Kakashi cannot hope to fathom (all he had was a worn, faded picture) (he hadn't even known _her_ name).

“It cannot be,” She whispers reverently, trotting over. She grabs his chin with her calloused hand, lifting it and forcing him back on his feet. “You are _hers_. You are alive. They said _he_ killed you.”

Kakashi resists the urge to shove her away (little good that would do, against a powerful creature like herself).

He’s sick of the malicious tales, spun about his father. The lies they tell about him going mad and killing his family in a bloodthirsty rage, being a deranged loon who fell prey to the darkness. Abused his son, tortured his child, concluding the tragedy with his own death. Disgusting, dishonest attempts by jealous rivals who wanted to kick him while he was down, eventually driving his father to suicide.

He knows the truth; he knows why his father did what he did. He resented his father deeply for leaving him, yes. Kakashi knows he can’t fully forgive Sakumo for what he did, not yet.

But despite the loneliness and anger, Kakashi cannot bring himself to fully hate the man. He cannot erase his feelings for the man who made him laugh, brought him hunting for Cornish pixies in the fields and tucked him every night after a bedtime story chosen from his favourite book.

Kakashi knew, that all those years they spent together after his mother had died, had been impossibly hard. And despite his father missing her with all his heart, regretting the circumstances of her tragic death (blaming himself) and struggling to find the will to stay alive, Sakumo had chosen to live another day, to nurture him. Waited, until he could speak, walk, care for and defend himself. Taught him all he had known and ensured his son had a path to a bright future. The funds to support him. The people to look after him in Sakumo’s stead.

A chance, for a good life.

“ _Tou-san_ _was protecting me!_ ” Kakashi spits furiously, rigid, fists clenched. “ _She_ was the one who tried to kill me. Someone cast a spell—a curse. She had no control. It’s…”

Kakashi’s face falls. Goes blank.

He looks at the forest floor, covered in cracks. Shattered, just like he felt.

“It’s my fault she died.”

They remain silent for a long time.

>

Her name is Evaris, he learns from Firenze, as he warms himself by the fire. The sun was beginning to set, long shadows stretching across the grey forest floor. The temperature had dropped rapidly, making Kakashi grateful for the scarf Minato had forced upon him right before they separated.

The herd had been kind enough to allow him some respite, one of the other centauresses even offering him a small drink of water and some berries.

Evaris herself had taken to sullenly observing him from the edge of the campsite. She seemed reluctant to speak with him, despite uncovering their mutual relation.

He didn’t blame her.

His mother’s death had been a tragedy. A terrible misfortune which would forever mar the Hatake name. They had never found out why she had been cursed, nor the culprit.

Kakashi has a single picture of her, left on the mantel over the fireplace in their deserted family home. Her face was the only thing his father had allowed Kakashi to know about her, Sakumo insisting that Kakashi not be held back by the past.

_The less you know, the better,_ a mantra his father often repeated. Kakashi was beginning to see the wisdom behind his father’s words for the very first time in his life.

Ignorance was bliss. 

“I should be getting back,” Kakashi rises to his feet, giving the herd a low bow. The other Champions had yet to arrive, which relieved him. The herd would be changing location in four hours, to throw off the others who had yet to locate them. He hoped Obito knew what he was doing. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Firenze nods his head in acknowledgement.

“You fought well. And while she may not admit it, Evaris thinks so too,” He says kindly. Kakashi understands now why Hiruzen had dared made the proposition for the herd’s cooperation in this task. It irritates him, how the headmaster seemed to be taking advantage of Firenze’s gentle nature, using them and his people as part of his political plan (albeit for a good cause) (but still underhanded).

Kakashi clenches the locket underneath his robes, repeating his thanks. He’s not sure what to feel about the centauress. There were so many things she would know about her, so many stories she could tell.

But somehow, Kakashi felt, it wasn’t his place to ask.

He turns to leave after a final goodbye.

>

Kakashi’s boots make crunching noises as they step over dead leaves and branches. He makes it about twenty metres away from the campsite when he hears her voice.

“Wait!”

Kakashi spins around in shock to see Evaris trotting after him, leaving the boundary of the herd’s temporary campsite.

She slows to a stop by his right, panting slightly, her breath fogging in the cold air. Evaris hesitates, her grey eyes darting nervously to her hands as she struggles to voice her thoughts.

So instead, the centauress reaches into a small satchel fastened around her hip.

She fishes out something that glitters, presenting her hand to display two sparkling gems, impossibly bright even with the lack of sunlight.

One a bright, glowing crimson and the other a deep, sparkling blue.

“We each had one,” Evaris explains, in shaky, accented speech. “Red for me and blue for her, blue like her eyes. They are charmed. She and I would use them to find each other, to speak with each other, even if we were far apart.”

A calloused hand takes the blue gem and grasps Kakashi’s trembling hand, pressing the jewel tightly into his palm.

“Now it is yours,” She says softly, eyes shining with sadness, long devoid of anger. “She would have wanted you to have it.”

Kakashi’s lip trembles, feeling his eyes turn hot and tears dripping down his front. He’s sobbing openly now, his heart longing for his mother, whom he regrets never having the chance to speak to. To feel her warmth, and her love.

The centauress lets go of her pride, sinking lower to lay on her forelegs as she draws him into a tense, but sincere embrace.

“I wondered for a long time, how it made it's way back to me, even after she died,” Evaris continues, looking torn. Her voice is soft in his ear. “I suppose, in a way, I denied the truth. I denied that he returned this to me, left for me to find where he knew I would be waiting, to see her again.”

Evaris laughs. It is a cold and empty sound.

“I had always thought it returned on its own. For weeks she had been silent, unresponsive. I always blamed him, I thought he had forbidden her from speaking with me. I was bitter, for he was the man who stole her affections. Who won the right to love her. She chose him in the end, and I could not forgive myself for being a coward, for not telling her how I truly felt.”

“He loved her,” Kakashi chokes. “He missed her every day she was gone.”

Evaris nods.

“I know now. And I am sorry for the things I said. She would not have gone with him if he were not a good man,” She pats his hair gently, drawing away from him. “Heed my advice, Kakashi Hatake. Do not deny what your heart truly yearns for. It will only end in pain.”

Kakashi thinks of Obito’s smiling face, his laughter, chapped lips pressed against his own.

He nods.

“I won’t.”

>

Rin isn’t surprised that Kakashi is the first one to emerge from the forest, just as the sun sinks below the horizon.

She cheers loudly along with their large group of friends, gathered in a circle around a roaring campfire outside Jiraiya’s hut, having been given special permission to camp outdoors for the evening.

Anko is the first one to reach him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Raido and Ibiki following closely behind her.

“How were they?” She is quick to ask. “Was it tough?”

Kakashi shrugs.

His fingers reach into the pocket of his robes to reveal Slytherin’s Locket, allowing them all a look. Rin is fascinated—such a valuable artefact descended from the great Salazar Slytherin himself. Seeing it in person far surpassed a two-dimensional depiction on even an elaborate, enchanted tapestry. It glittered in the moonlight, the emeralds forming the signature ‘S’ of its owner in the form of a snake. Even Kurenai is impressed (“Green’s not really my colour, but the craftsmanship is flawless!”).

Hearing the commotion, the door to the hut swings open, revealing a grinning Jiraiya and Minato.

“Kakashi,” The Head of Ravenclaw smiles, walking up to his charge and looking him over for injuries. “Are you hungry? We made soup.”

“Maybe later,” Kakashi says, flopping down onto one of the beanbags Gai had borrowed from the Gryffindor common room. The aforementioned Gryffindor was being suspiciously quiet, giving Kakashi a weak smile and not much else. “Has anyone else returned yet?”

“No, and we don’t expect them to—not until sunrise, at the earliest,” Minato replies, giving Kakashi’s hair a quick ruffle, making the Slytherin scowl.

“Yeah, kid. Give them time!” By _them_ , Rin knows Jiraiya means Obito. Clearly the person that mattered most to them, Kakashi in particular. “Not everyone was born a genius like you.”

The man throws his head back in a hearty laugh, his entire body shaking with mirth at his own words. It makes Rin giggle—there it was! The bad habit Kakashi had slowly grown out of. He tended to be condescending at times (more so during their younger years), his insufferable intelligence and his insanely high expectations alienating him from others (like Kakashi had forgotten _he_ was the one who needed to slow down).

“ _Sensei_ ,” Minato sighs. “Shouldn’t you be informing the Headmaster of Kakashi’s return?”

“Oh yeah! Knew I was forgetting something…” The man grumbles to himself, heading off in the direction of the Great Hall, where the staff was sure to be up, waiting. Probably chatting over midnight coffee while they left the heads of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to keep an eye on things.

Kakashi is handed tea and a plate of cheesy baked potatoes kindly delivered to them by one of the House Elves. Minato thanks her, a shy little thing name Urel, and forces Kakashi to finish every single bite.

The group debates between staying up to wait for sunrise or just crashing in their tents. Magical tents, of course, with plenty of room and beds inside, one for the girls and a slightly bigger one for the boys.

Kakashi leaves them to it and decides to sleep first, yawning wide and feeling the exhaustion of a stressful day catch up to him. Rin wishes him goodnight along with the others.

She notices Gai’s unusual silence again. It seems like she’s the only one who does. Not even Kakashi notices, his mind obviously elsewhere.

“ _Psst_ ,” Anko nudges her (gently). “We _have_ to tell him.”

Rin nods. “Tomorrow, when he wakes up.”

They stay awake as long as they can until they start to nod off, eventually heading into the tent for some much-needed rest. Everyone except Gai, who remains alone outside, staring vacantly into the fire.

>

The next morning, the girls take turns to use the shower (charmed with limitless hot water) inside their makeshift home. Good thing she had gone first—Kurenai was taking _forever_ and Anko was getting annoyed.

Hearing the sounds of cheering and the signature Durmstrang chant, Rin rushes out of the tent without her friends up to where students and teachers are gathered on the grass, ways from Jiraiya’s hut.

A figure emerges from the forest.

Darui, carrying the Cup of Hufflepuff proudly over his head. He’s scruffy with dirt and obviously exhausted but is unharmed.

Rin feels her heart fall in disappointment.

Nevertheless, she congratulates him as he passes her way, feeling her cheeks pink a little at the wink he gives in return. She is joined shortly by the rest of their friend gang and takes the cup of hot cocoa Kakashi offers her.

They wait patiently together for Obito to return.

>

Her worries are unfounded, for Obito emerges just half an hour after Darui.

She flings her empty cup aside with a gleeful shriek, running up to him and checking him for injuries, fussing over his torn robes, dirtied cheeks and grubby hands. Rin notices a tiny spot of dark liquid near the bottom of his robes, but the fabric is too dark for her to pinpoint exactly what it is. She makes a mental note to ask him later.

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” Kurenai remarks dryly, as Asuma laughs and gives Obito a playful noogie. “I thought for sure we’d be stuck huddling around your unconscious body in the infirmary again.”

“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious,” Obito pouts, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor from behind his back. Rin is stunned into silence, along with everyone else, to see that the blade is drenched in…

There’s no mistaking it.

_Blood._

Kakashi steps forward, grabbing Obito’s arm tightly in his to raise the sword upwards so he can analyse the blade. His onyx eyes are wide with horror.

“What the hell happened out there?” The Slytherin asks.

Obito laughs in response, shrugging Kakashi’s arm off.

“Don’t make such a big deal, Bakakashi,” Her best friend says, flicking his wand out to spell the blade clean of fluid. The blood vanishes, leaving a clean, pristine blade. “I got lost last night and encountered some… well, actually, I couldn’t see what it was, but it wasn’t anything too large. A wolf. I think.”

A _werewolf?_ Rin feels her dread threatening her ability to stand but Obito sees and shakes his head furiously.

“No! A wolf! It was just a wolf,” Obito assures her. “Besides, it didn’t bite me! It didn’t even manage a scratch. I must have gotten in a lucky swing because the thing ran away right after I stabbed it.”

“Right… lucky you, then,” Kurenai says, not looking convinced.

“That’s our Uchiha,” Asuma is different, already back to normal as he pretends to wipe a proud tear from his (dry) eye. “Dumb luck and a thick head.”

“Shut up, man,” Obito grins, giving the taller a friendly punch on the arm. “I’ll get this to the professors and then we can grab lunch. Everybody cool with that?”

There are no further protests.

>

The day comes to an end, the group stuffed with food and roasting marshmallows around the same campfire Jiraiya had ignited for them the previous night. It is supposed to be a celebration for both Kakashi and Obito’s safe return and completing the second task (they had a crate of butterbeer at the ready), but with no news about Utakata thus far, the air around the school is tense and the people who do arrive on Asuma’s invitation are respectfully quiet for the Beauxbatons still waiting out in the grass, where they themselves had been standing just earlier today.

The clocktower chimes at midnight, and Headmaster Sarutobi declares the end of the second task, immediately sending out a rescue team and attempting to comfort the distressed Headmistress Mei, who is hugging an already sobbing Hotaru.

Professor Minato ushers away the remaining Hogwarts students on the grounds with the exception of Rin, Obito and Kakashi, who are Prefects. Both him and Jiraiya leave them in-charge, to make sure nobody goes running after the faculty, who are all tasked to find the missing Beauxbaton Champion.

The group of distraught and weary-looking Beauxbatons come to join them.

Hotaru approaches Obito first, crying into his robes and allowing him to pat her head awkwardly in return. Rin is there alongside them, offering the blonde some tissues and a warm bottle of butterbeer, which she sombrely accepts.

“We thought he would be first,” A brunet croaks, removing a blue, thin satin ribbon which had been tied neatly around his neck, part of the Beauxbaton uniform for boys. “Utakata goes camping every weekend in the forests with nothing but his wand. Nature is _his_ domain. This should have been easy for him.”

His words just make Hotaru wail louder, earning him glares from everyone else around the campfire. The brunet wisely keeps his mouth shut after that, only speaking to thank Kakashi for the drink he is offered. The House Elf from yesterday, Urel, kindly brings them cups of coffee, to keep their hands occupied and minds awake (not that any of them felt sleepy) (not in the slightest).

Hours go by as the students sombrely nibble on biscuits and sip at a continuous supply of refreshments (House Elves were so unappreciated). As dawn begins to break, Kakashi, in a misguided attempt at concern, insists that they all return to the Ravenclaw dormitories for at least a few hours’ sleep.

“I’m not moving an inch until they find him,” Hotaru says, her voice soft but eyes flashing dangerously in the morning light. “Try to move me, and I promise you will not like the outcome.”

Kakashi wisely backs off.

>

“They’ve found him!”

Obito jerks awake at the scream, lunging for his wand tucked away in his trousers and scrambling to his feet with the other Beauxbatons.

Kakashi, Rin and Hotaru are already up, running to where the teachers are gathered. Professor Orochimaru levitates a stretcher and he sees a body being lowered onto it, Hotaru’s anguished cry and an alarming amount of _red,_ sending cold shivers down his spine.

He comes to a jerky stop behind Rin and Kakashi, swallowing thickly as he takes in the sight from between them.

Utakata’s body was _mangled_. He was bleeding slowly from a wound in his stomach, his normally flawless and handsome face covered in traces of dirt, tears and blood. Both of his legs were broken, protruding at unnatural angles. Obito swears he sees a bit of bone where his knee should be, the large rips in his clothing revealing more than he ever wants to know.

“Is he…?” Hotaru chokes out. Professor Tsunade smiles kindly, already closing the wound on his stomach with her superb healing magic.

“Utakata will be fine. He’s not in mortal danger, but he’s lost a lot of blood and we need to be _extremely_ careful while moving him,” She throws a look at Orochimaru, who nods in understanding. Hotaru’s devastated expression changes to joyful relief, though the tears don’t stop falling. “We need to get him to the infirmary, fast!”

Obito continues to observe as Professor Tsunade barks orders at those around her. Utakata’s casting arm, thankfully, appears to be fine. The same could not be said for his left bicep, where his torn pale blue shirt reveals a rather nasty-looking claw mark, inflamed and deep, caused by something undoubtedly _feral_.

“We suspect he was attacked,” Obito hears Professor Minato saying lowly to Professor Jiraiya, from his left. He has to strain his ears to hear them over Hotaru’s sobs. “His wounds need to be examined so we can find out what it was.”

“Indeed,” His head of house says grimly. “Nothing I know of in the forest could have done something like this. Stabbed in the gut _and_ clawed through the arm?”

Obito swallows again, the lump in his throat growing.

He feels uneasy at what he’s heard, his limbs numb and stiff. Rin is already moving, offering to accompany the other Beauxbatons back to the Ravenclaw dormitory (the only student being allowed to follow Utakata to the infirmary being Hotaru). The teachers are heading back towards the castle, led by Headmaster Hiruzen, all no doubt exhausted after the search which lasted throughout the whole night.

Soon, only he and Kakashi are left. Obito isn’t sure how much time had passed, just the two of them standing there in silence. But then he feels Kakashi’s hand sliding into his, long fingers wrapping around his calloused ones, wordlessly leading him back to the Gryffindor dormitory which they now share.

>

That night, Obito slips out of bed, to the Prefect bathrooms, alone.

He sees everything around him, can hear the sounds of his footsteps on the carpet, echoing down the empty hallways. He can smell the familiar lavender as the door slides open to allow him entrance, the moonlight illuminating white, pristine marble.

He stops in front of a mirror.

Closes his eyes.

Turns on the faucet.

Hears the warm water running.

Obito makes no move to touch the liquid, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and fingers gripping the sink, trembling.

He looks up.

Into the mirror.

Then, nothing.

>

The body of Obito Uchiha moves its hands towards its face, marvelling at the feeling of taut skin, free of wrinkles, blood flowing through veins and pumped by a powerful heart.

It laughs, laughs and laughs because it worked! It really worked! Who knew the vulgar and often moronic devil fanatic would have come up with a plan that actually succeeded? The hellhound deserved a promotion.

Using Obito’s hands to turn off the faucet, the body hums a cheerful melody to itself as it returns to where Obito should be. 

“Sleep well, my boy.” Obito’s voice sings, the body’s lips, normally a kind smile, twisting into a cruel grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I wonder what's wrong with Obito? *dodges more bricks*
> 
> I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. Don't want to bore you with my excuses (far too many mishaps have happened between this update and the last), but I hope you all aren't too mad! Next chapter will be the last instalment of Obito and Kakashi's FIFTH YEAR. Can't believe I thought I could finish this fic in a month. It really grew into a monster-sized story.
> 
> Some fun trivia (v self-indulgent, feel free to ignore):
> 
> (1) The second task was initially SUPPOSED to be underwater but I wanted to deviate more from the original HP!Series  
> (2) I accidentally deleted four hour's worth of writing and had to start from scratch for this chapter (FML)  
> (3) There was actually a segment about Rin and Anko making up and becoming friends but it got too long so I moved it to a separate doc 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Take care of yourself and stay safe. <3


End file.
